Naruto Shippuden: La Voz Dormida
by Fabiola Bruja de Oz
Summary: Summary: Post cuarta guerra Ninja. En Konoha, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, hasta que una antigua colega de Kurenai aparece para llevarse a Hinata para entrenarla en Britania. Naruto comienza a extrañarla. Desde entonces, nada volverá a ser igual.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto Shippuden: La Voz Dormida**

Basada en parte en la novela y disco de Mägo de Oz Gaia 2 y Gaia 3.

Summary: Post cuarta guerra Ninja. En Konoha, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, hasta que una antigua colega de Kurenai aparece para llevarse a Hinata para entrenarla en Britania. Naruto comienza a extrañarla. Luego de tres años, se reencuentran y nada volverá a ser como antes. Una profecía dará el inicio a la caza de Hinata por parte de una organización. Rango K.

Es mi primer fanfic.

Como bien saben, es la primera vez que me meto por estos lares. Para la trama, me inspiré en Mägo de Oz, parte de la historia de Gran Bretaña, la cultura celta y obviamente en los ninjas de Konoha. Como bien podrán apreciar, Hinata será la heroína de esta historia y a medida que avanza la historia, su vida y su faceta cambiarán drásticamente tanto para bien como para mal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto y las canciones no me pertenecen. Solo un poquito de la trama y algunos personajes.

**Muy bien, listos o no, acá está el fic.**

_Flash backs_

EXCLAMACIONES

**Términos en otro idioma.**

Cambios de escena.

**Prólogo**

En Britania, las cosas se pusieron cada vez más hostiles. La rebelión de los clanes celtas para liberarse del yugo del pueblo inglés se hizo cada vez más difícil. Muchos guerreros y mujeres ya habían caído combatiendo en las huestes con heroico arrojo por la libertad de su pueblo, mientras el pueblo del "hombre blanco inglés" se imponía cada vez más. Sir William Wallace, con todo su esfuerzo por llevar la revolución hasta las últimas consecuencias, ha caído como un gran héroe.

Sin embargo, un grupo de rebeldes logró seguir en pie y pudo derrotar al hombre blanco. Por fin se había conseguido la paz para las "Tierras Altas" de Escocia, Gales e Irlanda. Pero, los grandes líderes de los clanes, recelosos y temerosos del surgimiento de una nueva granizada de sangre y desgracia, decidieron reunirse en el monumento sagrado _Stonehenge._

En el círculo de piedra _Stonehenge:_

En medio de una noche de luna llena, un anciano apareció detrás de las columnas de piedra. Luego de haber invocado a la Madre Naturaleza por su protección, se dirige a su pueblo:

-Estimados hermanos, nos hemos congregado bajo la luz de la hermana Luna para hablar sobre nuestros temores.

La comunidad y los jefes de los clanes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Como todos ustedes saben, nuestras tierras y nuestra gente han sido el blanco predilecto de la codicia del invasor blanco. Gracias a nuestras fuerzas unidas, hemos podido hacerles frente a los malvados y proteger nuestro amado pueblo, pero al costo de incontables vidas que dieron el todo por defender nuestro hogar.-siguió el anciano con su discurso

-Es verdad- señaló uno de los cabecillas de los clanes- nuestras tierras y nuestras manos se han manchado con la sangre de innumerables vidas, tanto de nuestros hermanos como las del enemigo.

-Y por lo mismo-dijo una mujer pelirroja con voz ronca- no podemos permitir que ocurra algo así en el futuro.

-Es verdad, es verdad-se decían los unos a los otros.

-Por eso, hay que pedirle a nuestra diosa Madre Naturaleza para que nos ilumine.- señaló el gran anciano sabio.

-Pero no sabemos qué podemos hacer. Nuestro rey y sus más leales caballeros y guerreros han muerto. Incluso, una mujer que reemplazó a nuestro líder momentáneamente también cayó en medio de la lucha. Nuestra diosa ni siquiera nos ha iluminado mediante sueños, el fuego y visiones.

Una pequeña mano se alzó en el aire.

Cuando la vieron, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una niña pequeña.

-Perdóneme por venir aquí a discutir sobre los intereses de nuestro pueblo siendo tan joven, ¡oh, gran sabio! Pero necesito que escuche mi voz.

El anciano sonrió.

-Habla, pequeña. De seguro, Gaia te habló.

La niña asintió y dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Gaia me ha iluminado. Estos días, he tenido sueños y premoniciones sobre alguien llamado "La Voz Dormida". Poco sé al respecto, pero algo me dice que esta Voz Dormida será nuestra salvación en el futuro. Además, estoy segura de que vendrá de tierras muy lejanas, donde los cuchillos y las estrellas vuelan.

La gente quedó sorprendida con estas palabras. Seguramente, este mensaje se trataba de una profecía. ¿Sería posible que la gran Gaia haya tenido misericordia por su gente y les haya enviado una señal para la salvación de los celtas?

Nadie sabía cómo ni cuando ocurriría. Lo que se sabía es que Gaia reencarnaría en un ser inteligente, de alma pura y sensible, y vendría de tierras lejanas para salvarlos a todos.

Sólo había que esperar.

Gaia, Gaia

Gaia, Gaia

Liberame nomine di morte aeterna

Volaverunt missit me Dominus.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Recibo todo tipo de críticas.

Saludos.


	2. El llamado de Gaia

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Como dicen que lo prometido es deuda, acá está el siguiente capítulo.

(De pronto aparece Narutín)

Naruto: Con que eres nueva, eh? ^^

Fabiola: Como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez en todo XD

Naruto: mmm, ya veo. Oye tengo una pregunta.

Fabiola: ¿Cuál?

Naruto: ¿Qué es el pueblo celta? ¿Y eso de "Liberame nomine de morte aeterna"?

(Caída estilo animé de Fabiola)

Fabiola: Eso es parte de una canción y está en Latín. Por suerte, puedo traducírtelo.

Naruto: ¿Y qué significa?

Fabiola: "Libéranos de la muerte eterna". Y sobre los celtas… jeje… (Cara sádica malvada) ¡Pues a estudiar y a leer _An Ilustrated History of Britain_!

Naruto: Noooooooooo! Libros no! ¡Qué mala eres, Fabiola-chan!

Fabiola: Bueno, entonces busca en el internet, en Wikipedia o en google, Narutín.

Naruto: ¡No me llames así!

Fabiola: Ay, tontito, es de cariño. Además soy más grande que tú.

Naruto: Pero tú dijiste que sólo soy un ser de tinta y papel.

Fabiola: Upps, es verdad. Pero eres todo un personaje de tomo y lomo. ^^ Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo lees a Unamuno? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo te volviste filósofo? O_o

Naruto: Pues…No lo sé… siempre he sido así ^^

Fabiola: u_u U En fin, por algo se empieza… Uno nunca sabe qué sorpresas nos trae el ninja Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente.

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, las canciones, parte de la trama y los datos de la historia del Reino Unido no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: El llamado de Gaia.**

Ya era noche de luna llena en Konoha. La luz plateada se reflejaba en los ríos y lagos y el viento susurraba dulcemente, haciendo bailar a las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de los cerezos. La aldea descansaba en plena paz y armonía. No era así para una persona que no podía hacerlo.

Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada y Hinata simplemente no podía dormir. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándose vueltas en las sábanas de su lecho, algo que no le pasaba muy seguido, pese a que tenía un dormir ligero. Y tampoco tenía… sueños muy extraños.

La mansión Hyuga estaba muy silenciosa esa noche. Ya todos los miembros del poderoso clan habían terminado con sus labores y fueron poco a poco a descansar para un nuevo día. Y es que había mucho que hacer en la aldea.

Después de la cuarta guerra Ninja, las cosas en Konoha habían vuelto a la normalidad. Naruto por fin se había convertido en un Jounin de tomo y lomo junto con Sakura y Sasuke, quien finalmente decidió volver a Konoha para enmendar los errores que cometió en su vida de vengador. Ahora, todo el pueblo, por órdenes de la Hokage, tenía que reparar los escombros de la aldea. (N/A: recuerden que Pain la había destruido por completo). Pero, gracias a Naruto y los refuerzos de las otras aldeas ocultas, todas las cosas estaban en orden.

Hinata seguía gimiendo en sueños. Estaba sudando frío como nunca antes lo había hecho. Finalmente, no pudo más y se despertó de golpe.

La luz de la luna llena caía en la habitación de la chica y bañaba su cuerpo, dándole un toque místico y encantador a su ya irresistible hermosura. Su blanca piel y sus ojos color perla se veían transparentes, y sus largos y sedosos cabellos de color negro azulado caían graciosamente por su espalda. Cualquier persona extranjera que hubiese visto a la bella jovencita, habría jurado haber visto un ángel.

"Hace varias semanas que llevo teniendo el mismo sueño", pensó la joven. "Cada vez más se hace más nítido. Es más, pienso que no se trata de un sueño común. No, creo que esto tiene que ver con el futuro. Pero no sé qué es lo que va a pasar"

Definitivamente, no podía seguir durmiendo. Con un aire de decisión, se vistió y salió de su cuarto por la ventana. Ahora, tenía que salir de la bien custodiada mansión que llamaba hogar. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades como kunoichi, logró salir del enorme recinto y se dirigió al bosque donde iba a entrenar.

Una vez allí, siguió hasta dar con una bella cascada. Por mero capricho, la luna la había seguido para seguir bañándola con su luz plateada.

"Qué curioso. Parece que la luna me sigue a todas partes. Pero no me quejo. Me agrada esta compañía. Además, se ve tan hermosa desde aquí. Siento como todo el bosque se conecta con todos mis sentidos. Es como si fuese un solo ser con la naturaleza", se abrazó mientras cerraba sus ojos dulcemente con una sonrisa. El viento nocturno peinaba sus cabellos, haciendo que éstos se agitaran suavemente al compás de su susurro.

De pronto, algunos recuerdos perturbaron su estado de ánimo. Unos recuerdos que le estremecieron el corazón de tristeza.

"Naruto-kun, han pasado 10 meses después de esa batalla" susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos tristemente. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

-_Flash back.-_

_-…Por eso, no tengo miedo a sacrificar mi vida por ti porque… ¡te amo!- Las palabras de Hinata habían sorprendido al chico rubio… simplemente, no lo podía creer. Aún sin salir de su sorpresa, Naruto fue testigo de la primera vez en que la tímida kunoichi, como una paloma a punto de ser cazada por el feroz águila, se lanzaba con un brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos: el valor y la decisión en proteger con su vida a su hogar. _

_Como una leona que arremete contra el enemigo para proteger a sus cachorros, la ojiperla lanzó su feroz Jüuken, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes para detener a Pain. A pesar de que logró quitarle algunas de las estacas que mantenían prisionero a Naruto, no pudo hacerle frente al akatsuki, quien la hizo volar por los aires con su Shinra Tensei. Ni siquiera con el Jüuho Shoshiken pudo hacerle un solo rasguño. Una vez más voló por los aires con la feroz técnica de Pain y la pelea se hacía cada vez más difícil para la Hyuga. Hinata podía sentir como su cuerpo había quedado completamente paralizado y malherido mientras la limpia sangre caía desde sus labios. El dolor nublaba su vista y su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. Con todo, se arrastró hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien miraba con tristeza e impotencia el sufrimiento de la chica. _

_-No entiendo como alguien tan débil como tú insiste en luchar aún sabiendo que morirás. ¿Por qué te resistes?- decía Pain con una sangre fría admirable._

_Y ante un Naruto sorprendido, la respuesta de la dulce kunoichi fue la siguiente:_

_-Sostengo lo que digo… porque ése es mi camino Ninja._

_Una vez más, fue lanzada por los aires y sintió como su cuerpo maltrecho chocaba contra el muerte estaba a un paso de ella y sólo era cuestión de tiempo. "Ojalá sea rápido", rogaba la chica, "que acabe todo de una vez". Con una actitud estoica, esperó a que Pain se acercara a su cuerpo con las claras intenciones de cumplir con su deseo. De pronto, escuchó lo que menos esperaba oír en el instante en que Pain alzaba su feroz estaca: la voz de Naruto._

_-¡NO! ¡DETENTE!- gritó Naruto, presa de la desesperación y el dolor al ver cómo otro de sus seres queridos estaba punto de perder la vida ante sus ojos, y por la impotencia de no poder impedirlo._

_Las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron ante tamaña sorpresa para… finalmente ser rematada por la estaca de Pain y perder su conciencia en medio de la oscuridad…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Nunca supe después si correspondías o no a mis sentimientos por ti, Naruto-kun. Quizás hubiese sido mejor el haber muerto en ese combate. Habría muerto como una valiente y no habría estado escondiéndome de ti como le hecho durante estos últimos años. ¿Por qué…por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde para enfrentar mis propios miedos? ¿Por qué no puedo tener el mismo arrojo de esa vez pasada?- se decía Hinata mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sentada abrazando sus piernas. El dolor era tanto que no dudó ni un segundo en desahogarse en medio de la soledad y el silencio. Después de todo, ¿quién la escucharía desde la aldea mientras ella estaba en medio un bosque a altas horas de la madrugada?

Cansada de llorar, decidió entrenar. Si era preciso hacerlo toda la noche sin descanso, lo haría con mucho gusto. Ya se había cansado de derramar lágrimas por un desamor. Así que se despojó de sus ropas y haciendo uso de su Chackra para caminar sobre la superficie del agua, comenzó con su entrenamiento.

Primero fue moviendo sus brazos de manera graciosa y gentil. Luego, comenzó a hacer piruetas en el agua, que al parecer, quería bailar con ella al son del viento y las hojas de los árboles que flotaban en el aire. En cada movimiento, ella ponía todo sus sentimientos y energía para hacer que su baile fuera más armónico y esplendoroso. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero sintió como su cuerpo inconscientemente realizaba movimientos más rápidos al puro estilo de la danza celta. Es más, habría jurado haber escuchado un sonido dulce… algo parecido a una flauta irlandesa. "Quizás sea mi imaginación", pensó la chica mientras hacía volteretas rápidas en el agua mientras sus manos jugaban con las gotas cristalinas.

Cansada de tanto bailar, se sumergió en el agua para nadar cual sirena. En el fondo del río, veía como los peces nadaban alrededor de ella y curiosamente, parecía que también bailaban. "Que extraño. A lo mejor estos amiguitos habrán querido acompañarme para que juegue con ellos" se decía con una dulce sonrisa. Definitivamente, la Naturaleza formaba parte de su ser. Era un espectáculo maravilloso.

De pequeña, a Hinata siempre le había gustado sentir la paz y la armonía de la Naturaleza. Los animales eran los seres más maravillosos de todo el mundo. Muchas veces, sufría en silencio al ver como algunos eran maltratados por personas abusivas que no tenían nada mejor que pasar su tiempo dañando la naturaleza y ocupando sus tesoros de una manera indiscriminada. Así es, Hinata Hyuga era una amante de la Naturaleza.

Luego de haber jugado con los pececillos, la chica decidió que ya era hora de volver a la superficie del río. Luego de tenderse sobre el césped, se durmió mientras el viento secaba de manera gentil su bello cuerpo y sus cabellos. La luna ya se había escondido. Seguramente, ya sería de día.

Una vez vestida, decidió volver a casa. Tenía ganas de visitar a su maestra Kurenai y a su pequeño hijo.

Cuando Hinata se perdió de vista, unos arbustos se movieron. Detrás de éstos, salió una alta figura con cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Definitivamente, no podía creer todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Sus mejillas tenían un tinte color carmín, su nariz no paraba de sangrar y su corazón latía al son de la melodía del amor.

-Hi…Hinata- susurró Naruto mientras veía a la chica que caminaba rumbo a la aldea- Mi Hinata, perdóname por no haberte dicho todo este tiempo que… yo siento lo mismo por ti. No sé porque te escondes de mí. No importa. Ahora que sé que tu eres esa doncella que ví bailar en la cascada en aquella vez, juro que no descansaré hasta tener de vuelta tu amor- agregó con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro y decisión. (N/A: por fin te diste cuenta, gran despistado ¬¬)

De repente, su estómago comenzó a gruñir, pidiéndole comida.

-Bueno, ¡será mejor que vaya a comer ramen en Ichiraku`s! Si de verdad quiero volver a tener a Hinata, será mejor hacerlo sin el estómago vacío- se dijo Naruto con deleite mientras corría de vuelta a la aldea- ¡Esta vez serán 25 tazones! (N/A: Madre mía, ¿acaso no hay otra cosa que le guste aparte del dichoso ramen? Menos mal que no es un pastafari. )

Lo que no sabían los dos es que había alguien que había observado a Hinata desde las sombras.

-La encontré. Es ella, no lo puedo creer. Debo ir con la Hokage y con Kurenai. Esa niña es la Voz Dormida.

Naruto: ¡Oye, me dejaste como un idiota!¬¬

Fabiola: Eso no te pasa por no ver más allá de tu nariz, caballero andante. ¬¬

Naruto: ¿caba-qué? O_o

Fabiola: Olvídalo.

Naruto: ¡Eso sí me gustó eso de pastafari! ^^

Fabiola: Alabado sea el Mones… perdón, eso fue un impulso. Mejor guardemos la compostura.

Naruto: Hai

Ése sería el final del primer capítulo. Trataré de seguir escribiendo. Acepto alabanzas, críticas y tomatazos. Prometo actualizar mi fic lo más pronto me sea posible.

Saludos.


	3. La Voz Dormida El poder de la voluntad

Fiuuuuuuuuu!Vaya, no creí que iba recibir reviews tan lindos. Eso me animó a seguir escribiendo. Incluso, tengo unos planes.

Naruto: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Fabiola: Como estudio traducción inglés-español y español-inglés, pienso que no me vendría mal incursionar en la traducción literaria a modo freelance. Y me sirve de práctica. ^^

Naruto: La verdad es que eres rara.

Fabiola: Y a mucha honra XD!

Naruto: u_Uu Gran Monesvol, ¿qué he hecho?

Fabiola: (sarcásticamente) Habla un poco más fuerte que no escuché lo que dijiste. ¬¬ Cría cuervos y te comerán los ojos.

Naruto: ¡Hmp! ¬¬

Muy bien, acá está el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, las canciones, parte de la trama y los datos de la historia del Reino Unido no me pertenecen.

Listos o no, _**here we go!**_

**La Voz Dormida. Revelaciones. El poder de la voluntad de la Kunoichi Gentil. La angustia del Jinchüriki del Kyubi.**

Ya era de día y la gran Hokage Tsunade seguía muy atareada con unos últimos archivos. Definitivamente tendría que pedirle a Naruto que le enseñara hacer el Kage Bushin no Jutsu (por mucho que le doliera en su amor propio). Luego de darles instrucciones y repartir los deberes a Shizune, Sakura e Ino, las despachó de su oficina. Una vez sola, su rictus serio y sereno cambió a uno lleno de dolor y profunda tristeza.

-Jiraiya- susurró la Sannin.

¡Cómo lo extrañaba! A su compañero, su amigo… y probablemente, su gran amor. Jiraiya había muerto como un valiente ante el enemigo. Su alma, por mucho que lo llorara, tenía un manto de luto.

"Si tan sólo hubiese podido impedirlo… pero no puedo hacer retroceder el tiempo. Y aún si tuviese el Rinnengan, no lo haría. La historia debe seguir con su flujo normal", se decía Tsunade sabiamente.

De pronto, advirtió una presencia rojiza.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurenai- dijo Tsunade.

Hubo una pequeña capa de pétalos de sakura rosados y apareció una mujer de cabellos negros verduscos. Su mirada, la cual normalmente despedían un aura de inteligencia, se veía muy seria y preocupada.

-Tsunade-sama, me temo que una vieja conocida ha llegado a Konoha desde…

-Britania, ¿verdad?-, la atajó la rubia.

La Jounnin solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar seriamente a Tsunade a los ojos.

Al ver que la kunoichi asentía con la cabeza, la Godaime frunció el seño y cerró los ojos. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que Tsunade había llevado a Kurenai y Shizune como compañeras de misión en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Konoha. En ese viaje, habían conocido a una jovencita proveniente de Britania, quien había abandonado su país natal para entrenarse con la gran Tsunade. Como era de esperarse, la Sannin la acogió como una hija y la entrenó. Con el tiempo, Tsunade y Kurenai se habían hecho amigas de la extranjera y se convirtieron en todo un equipo. Pero Tsunade pensaba que la joven tenía que contarles algo y fue allí cuando la britana les había contado que pertenecía a un clan de Irlanda y que había sido enviada por el líder de su clan para encontrar a Tsunade y contarle toda la historia de su pueblo, lo que habían sufrido por las ambiciones de un rey extranjero cruel, su triunfo final al hacerle frente en el nombre de la libertad de su pueblo, los temores de la gente de que en el porvenir se repitiera la misma historia…y una profecía. Según esta profecía, la deidad de los celtas, Gaia, reencarnaría en un humano de gran inteligencia, de origen noble, y un corazón gentil y sensible llamado la Voz Dormida con el fin de salvar a muchos pueblos y aldeas. Además, había un detalle muy importante: se decía que ella vendría de una tierra en donde los cuchillos y las estrellas volaban. Y esa parte hizo que su sangre se le helara. ¿Sería posible que viniera de estas tierras, es decir, de alguna aldea ninja oculta? Definitivamente, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Entonces si la leyenda es cierta, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

Una vez más Kurenai afirmó con la cabeza, gesto que hizo que a la Hokage se le helara aún más la sangre.

De pronto, tomó un boleto de lotería, sacó un periódico del cajón de su escritorio. Una vez abierto en la sección de los resultados de la lotería, se dió cuenta que su suposición estaba en lo cierto

-1,5,8,13,21,2,6,6,6,5…-leyó Tsunade con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.- Lo sabía, gané la lotería…y precisamente, me gané el primer premio-añadió.

Kurenai también tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que la Voz Dormida se encuentra aquí, en Konoha. ¡En nuestra aldea, por Dios!-exclamó Kurenai.

-Entonces…

Una voz limpia y despejada se escuchó:

-Así es, **lady **Tsunade.

Kurenai y Tsunade se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz. Era ella sin duda.

En medio de la oficina, había aparecido una hermosa mujer de la misma edad de Kurenai. Tenía un porte cadencioso y cautivador. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban y su expresión era cálida y serena. Su cabello rojizo caoba estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Iba ricamente ataviada por un largo vestido color rojo burdeux con toques de color verde hoja y una capa de viaje de color verde musgo. Iba armada solo con una espada, un carcaj de flechas y un arco corto de cacería.

Tsunade y Kurenai le sonrieron cálidamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ginnevere McReady de Dublin. (N/A el nombre de este personaje se debe a la Reina Consorte del legendario Rey Arturo, Ginnevere. El apellido lo saqué por internet al azar y el lugar de origen de ella de la capital de Irlanda. Solo tienen que ubicarla en cualquier mapa)

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿has venido a buscar de nuevo a la Voz Dormida en Konoha?

-No precisamente a buscarla, my lady. Ya la encontré.

De pronto la sala quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Silencio que fue roto por Ginnevere.

-Dime Kurenai, ¿tú conoces a una chica de cabello azulado y ojos de color perla lavanda?

-Pues sí, es mi alumna y tiene el rango de Chunnin. Se está preparando muy duro para su examen de Jounin. Es la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, uno de los clanes más prestigiosos y antiguos de Konoha. Su nombre es Hinata…-de pronto, Kurenai entendió todo- ¡No es posible! ¡NO PUEDE SER ELLA!

-Pues es la verdad, **my dear friend**. Esa niña llamada Hinata Hyuuga es la Voz Dormida. Lo acabo de comprobar con mis propios ojos. Su chackra tiene un resplandor tan cálido y tiene un corazón, sensibilidad e inteligencia grandiosos.

Una vez más, la sala quedó inmersa en un silencio incómodo.

Tanto Tsunade como Kurenai se miraron a los ojos y mediante el lenguaje no verbal, estuvieron de acuerdo con algo.

-Bien,-habló de pronto Tsunade, mientras rogaba al cielo mentalmente de que todo saliera bien- he tomado una decisión…, Kurenai, ve a buscar a **Hiashi-sama**, Neji Hyuuga, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Anko, Yamato y Shikamaru Nara. Enviaré un mensaje a todos los kages para solicitar una reunión aquí en Konoha para comunicarles esta decisión. Después, quiero que mandes a Shizune con Sakura para buscar a Hinata y pedirle que venga a mi oficina.

-Como diga, **Hokage-sama**

En el campo de entrenamiento Nº8

Era una preciosa mañana y los miembros del equipo 7 entrenaban arduamente con los chicos del equipo 8. Bueno, no todos ya que a Sakura le había tocado hacer sus guardias semanales de turno en el hospital mientras Sai, Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban con Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. Hinata solo los observaba mientras cuidaba del pequeño Asuma. Su expresión se veía tan triste ya que el causante de sus noches de dolor estaba entrenando con los de su equipo. Suspiró con pesar mientras acariciaba de manera maternal los cabellos del pequeñín que sostenía en sus brazos. "Asuma-chan es tan inocente", pensaba mientras miraba al pequeño infante dulcemente, "eres aún muy joven para entender las penas del corazón. Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame y que tú le correspondas cuando seas mayor, mi Asuma-chan".

De pronto, sintió que Asuma le tiraba su pantalón.

-Hinata-oneechan, ¿qué es esa flor?-le preguntó el pequeño señalando una rosa roja.

-Es una rosa rugosa, Asuma-chan.-, dijo Hinata apreciando la belleza de la flor.

-Pues no lo parece-señaló Asuma. "Es muy inteligente. Es como Kurenai-sensei", pensó la ojiperla.

-Eso es lo que la hace especial. Tiene sólo cinco pétalos. Además, se cree que es el símbolo de una famosa leyenda celta.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

Hinata sonreía. Era un niño muy curioso. Como Hinata le gustaba leer, a veces le contaba al pequeño Asuma lo que devoraba a través de la lectura en sus ratos de ocio. Siempre entretenía al pequeño con algunos cuentos, historias, leyendas y canciones.

-Del Sangreal o el Santo Grial (N/A Esto es en honor a una canción de Mägo de Oz)

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron con emoción.

-¡Onnegai, Hinata-oneechan!¡Cuéntame esa historia!

La chica tomó aire y le dijo al pequeño:

-Muy bien, te la contaré. Una vez que la hayas escuchado, podrás apreciar la belleza del Grial…

Vengo de un tiempo más allá de la razón

Donde un viejo juglar

Cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro

Al bosque sobre un grial

Dicen algunos que de ahí bebió Cristo

Y otros que leyendas son

De un pueblo llamado celta

Al que vida eterna dio

Fuego, magia y pasión

Filtros de amor

Cuidan de él

¡Acompáñame!

Despunta el alba, la brisa acaricia el mar

Es hora de marchar

Forja tu espada con sabiduría y fe

Y en tus sueños guíate

Y por oscura que sea la noche

Y el miedo beba en tu piel

Más allá del reino muerto

Vida eterna hallarás

Fuego, magia y pasión

Filtros de amor

Cuidan de él

Coge mi mano y sígueme

Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve

Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe

Por escudero el valor siempre ten

Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz

Del lado oscuro de tu corazón

Elige bien o jamás volverás

Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás

Cuando Hinata terminó de cantar, vió que el pequeño se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa. Le sonrió con ternura y lo arropó. "Que tengas dulces sueños, Asuma-chan"

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía entrenando con los chicos bastante animado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le tocó entrenar con los del equipo 8, el mismo en el que estaba la razón de su existencia. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima, y cómo no hacerlo porque la veía contándole historias a Asuma y tratándolo de una manera tan maternal. ¡Dios, se veía tan linda! ¡Y cuando le cantaba canciones al niño, se veía exquisitamente adorable! Ésa era una de las razones por la que había enamorado de la Hyuuga, tanto que no toleraba el hecho de que alguien se le adelantara o que algún idiota se le acercara a seducir a la chica, sobre todo el baka de Kiba. ¡Cómo deseaba romperle la cara a todos los pervertidos que intentaran ligarse lo que era S-U-Y-O! De pronto sintió un dolor en la cabeza y hele allí boca abajo por un descuido, quedando como un reverendo estúpido.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Dobe? ¡Debes poner más atención a lo que haces!

-¡No jodas, teme! ¡Y no soy ningún idiota!

-Sí, claro. Y Akamaru y yo somos Orochimaru y Kabuto- se burló el Inuzuka.

-¡Cierra la boca, Ki-baka!- le gritó enojadísimo el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste! ¡Repite eso!

-¡Con mucho gusto, KI-BAKA!- le espetó Naruto con sorna. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kiba.

-¡Ahora verás, estúpido Naruto! ¡Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida!

-¡YA BASTA, PAR DE IDIOTAS!- les gritó un cabreadísimo Sasuke con una palpitante vena en la sien de un gran tamaño.

-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!- respondieron ambos ninjas señalándose con el dedo. Definitivamente, ese par tenía un carácter explosivo.

-No nos interesa quién empezó. Lo que importa es que estamos perdiendo el tiempo que deberíamos emplear para entrenar por algo tan simple e inverosímil. Lo mejor será dejar el entrenamiento hasta acá- señaló Shino tranquilamente.

-Aburame-san tiene razón. Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso- corroboró Sai con una falsa sonrisa.

Y aunque Naruto y Kiba prefirieron ir y lanzarse desde la montaña de los Hokages antes que darle la razón a Shino y Sai, decidieron no decir nada ni a favor ni en contra de lo que dijeron sus compañeros.

-Perfecto, entonces vayamos a almorzar- sentenció Sasuke.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de sacar sus cajas de almuerzo, sintieron una presencia rara. Ante esto, Akamaru comenzó a gruñir.

-¿Sintieron eso?-preguntó Sai.

-Sí, y esto no me gusta mucho. – dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a olfatear en el aire.

Hinata se acercó al grupo con Asuma en los brazos. Ya sabía que hacer.

-¡Byakugan!- activó su dojutsu. Al enfocar su vista, se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

- Los ví, son diez en total.

Los chicos asintieron.

-¡Muy bien, salgan de donde están! ¡No tiene caso esconderse, ya sabemos que están allí!

Unas kunai salieron volando en dirección a los chicos que esquivaron a duras penas

-Akamaru, llévate a Asuma-chan con Kurenai-sensei- le ordenó el ninja perruno a su fiel amigo.

El perro despareció con el niño en sus lomos.

De pronto aparecieron más y Hinata no tuvo más remedio que ocupar su técnica especial. Bajo los pies de la chica, apareció el símbolo del Yin Yang mientras realizaba unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Shugo Hakke RokujuuYonhso!-, gritó la chica moviendo sus palmas a una gran velocidad, creando un escudo protector alrededor de sus amigos.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que subestimamos a estos niñitos- dijo el líder del grupo de los diez ninjas. Todos iban vestidos de negro y con máscaras.

-¿A qué han venido?- les preguntó Naruto mientras los demás se ponían en posición de combate.

-No te preocupes, no queremos destruir su patética aldea. Tan solo venimos a llevarnos a la Voz Dormida- señaló el tipo, posando sus ojos en Hinata. A Naruto no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Además, ¿quién demonios se creían para llevarse a Hinata a Dios sabe dónde? No iba a permitir que esos malditos le pusieran siquiera un dedo encima.

-Antes muerto a que te lleves a Hinata- los amenazó el Jinchuuriki.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido- los sujetos se lanzaron sobre los chicos. Por suerte, Shino supo derrotar a dos con sus insectos. Sasuke se estaba enfrentando a cuatro junto con Sai , y Naruto y Kiba se lanzaron contra tres de ellos.

Hinata intentó ayudarlos, pero fue interceptada por el líder.

-No, primor. Tu pelea es conmigo. Voy a divertirme contigo, preciosa- dijo el sujeto relamiéndose los labios de manera sádica. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia y comenzó la lucha. Los golpes se sucedían y la pelea estaba pareja entre ambos. La Kunoichi pensó que esto debía continuar así. Así que decidió acumular chackra en sus manos y canalizarlo a través de éstas.

-¡Juuho Shoshiken! (Paso gentil: Doble puño del león)- gritó la chica mientras se lanzaba para golpear a su rival.

-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!- Naruto hizo aparecer 4 clones para acabar con los tipos.-¡Henge no Jutsu!-convirtió a dos en réplicas de Kiba.- ¡Ahora Kiba!

-¡Muy bien! ¡GATSUGA!- Kiba logró convertirse en un remolino gigantesco para terminar por rematarlos.

-Ninpo, Choju Giga- Sai logró aparecer tres serpientes de tinta que inmovilizó a los ninjas.

-¡Chidori1

-¡Oodama Rasengan!

Los tipos ya estaban vencidos. De pronto, escucharon un grito agudo de dolor

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto al ver que ella se había quedado sola enfrentándose al sujeto. La chica había recibido un feroz ataque. Como resultado, tenía un brazo herido

-¡La todopoderosa Voz Dormida! ¡Que buen chiste! ¡No es más que una niña debilucha y temerosa!

"¿La Voz Dormida? ¿De qué rayos está hablando ese sujeto?", pensaba Naruto. "¡Debo ayudarla!"

"Será mejor que aprendas a confiar en ella mocoso", le habló el Kyuubi en su interior.

"¿Es que te volviste loco? ¡La mujer que amo está a punto de perder y me dices que debo quedarme con los brazos cruzados! ¡No lo permitiré!"

"Solo confía en ella…"

Naruto estaba desesperado. Miraba a sus compañeros, quienes al parecer estaban de acuerdo con el Kyuubi. Suspiró con pesar. Optó por creer en ella.

Hinata estaba herida y cansada de pelear. ¡Tenía que hacer algo o terminaría quedando a merced de ese maldito! Y fue entonces cuando escuchó la Voz en su interior:

"No te des por vencida, Hinata. Tú tienes el poder para hacerlo. Sólo concéntrate"

Hinata no podía creerlo. Era la misma voz que escuchaba en sus sueños. La misma que la alentaba a seguir en pie pese a las adversidades. Así que desactivó su doujutsu y esperó el ataque de su rival.

-¿Eso es todo? Pues bien, ¡prepárate para morir! ¡Dí tus últimas oraciones, niñita!- sonrió triunfalmente el tipo mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego- ¡KATON: OODAMA HO GAN! (N/A Lo siento, no sé mucho japonés, pero supongo que así se escribe "Elemento fuego: gran esfera de fuego", ¿no?)

Una vez más, estaba al borde de la muerte. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados mientras concentraba su chackra en sus manos, chackra que empleó para crear su famosa red de hilos de chackra. La sonrisa del ninja desapareció al ver que se trataba de un clon de agua. De pronto, sintió en su cuerpo varios pinchazos bastante dolorosos. Cuando volteó hacia atrás, su mirada se puso lívida. El chackra que rodeaba a la chica era de color plateado y despedía una luz cálida y poderosa. Con sus manos, había creado una lluvia de agujas de chackra cien veces más poderosas de lo normal. La chica seguía enviándole más agujas cada vez más dolorosas. "¡Ahora!" se dijo Hinata. Una vez más activó su Byakugan y atacó con una de las técnicas más poderosas de su clan.

-¡Jüuken Ho: Hake Rokkujuu yonsho!- e inició su ataque- ¡Ni sho! ¡YON SHO! ¡HAN SHO! ¡JUU YON SHO!- sus palmas se movían a una gran velocidad, y su flexibilidad y nuevo poder hacían que los golpes fueran más fuertes y efectivos.- ¡SANJUUNI SHO!- Una vez que los golpes llegaran al número 64, sería el fin de su enemigo.-Hake… ¡ROKKUJUU YONSHO! Y efectivamente lo fue.

La joven no podía creerlo. Uno de sus sueños premonitorios se había hecho realidad. Su cuerpo herido había perdido mucho chackra, tanto que su vista se nubló y su cuerpo se desplomó. Naruto, al ver que la chica se desvanecía, fue bastante rápido para atraparla en sus brazos para evitar que su cuerpo chocara con el suelo.

-¡Hinata, resiste por favor!,- trató de reanimarla.

-Descuida, solo está dormida. Ha perdido mucho chackra.- señaló Shino.

De pronto, Sakura hizo su aparición.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata?- preguntó la pelirrosa, mientras sus manos acumulaban chackra verde para sanar a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto.

-Unos sujetos nos atacaron y el líder se enfrentó a ella- le respondió Sasuke. Estos sujetos habían dejado muchos cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué querrían matar a Hinata? ¿Quién era la Voz Dormida? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué el chackra de Hinata había cambiado tanto hasta parecerse en poder al del Kyuubi?

-¡Demonios, ha perdido mucho chackra y no puedo hacer nada más que curar sus heridas!- se desesperó la ojijade-¡Por favor, Hinata, abre los ojos!

Naruto estaba comenzando a desesperarse al igual que Sakura. Y estaba furioso: unos sujetos habían aparecido de la nada diciendo algo sobre una "Voz Dormida", de la que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era y habían intentado matar a Hinata, ¡a Hinata, una de las personas más tranquilas y amables de la aldea! ¡A la chica de la que se estaba enamorando! El sólo pensar en eso hacía que cerrara sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Así que se hizo la silenciosa promesa de protegerla cueste lo que cueste. Nadie iba a separarla de él.

-Será mejor que vayamos con la Hokage para que revise a Hinata y le reportemos lo ocurrido- sugirió Sakura. Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

-Hai- dijeron todos, retirándose del lugar. Naruto tomó en sus brazos a Hinata y se marchó del lugar. Solo Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron atrás. La pelirrosa aún se sentía frustrada por no haber logrado curar a Hinata. "Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo…", se culpó a sí misma. De pronto, sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás y el tibio aliento de Sasuke rozándole por su níveo cuello.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, Sakura. No te sigas atormentando- le dijo Sasuke en un tono suave mientras le daba un delicado beso en la nuca de la chica. Sonrojada, la pelirrosa le dio las gracias y se retiraron del campo con sus manos entrelazadas.

Finalmente, la Voz Dormida se había revelado.

Bueno, eso sería todo.

Naruto: Esta vez si que me mato a los bastardos que se atrevieron a tocarle un solo cabello a Hinta.

Fabiola: Tranquilízate, hombre. Es sólo un fic. Nada de acá es real.

Naruto; Bueno tienes razón.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**hinata-gaara-love: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Si bien no me gustan las faltas ortográficas, no por eso pongo una mala cara. Así que tranquila. Me alegra que hayas leído el fic mientras escuchabas la canción Volaverunt 666

**Andy Lawliet: **Deseo concedido. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Lo hice bien a la rápida. Espero no haberte decepcionado. Si bien fue una apuesta bastante ambiciosa, fue un tremendo desafío. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga**: Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic. Como dije, es la primera vez que publico algo.

Terminados, los agradecimientos, me despido. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Acepto tomatazos y críticas.

Saludos.


	4. La decisión de Hinata Adiós Narutokun

¿Qué tal? ^^ ¡Que feliz me siento!

Naruto: ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Fabiola: Pues… Primero, porque estoy aprobando todas mis asignaturas; segundo, acabo de renovar mis becas; tercero, quedan las últimas evaluaciones (y no son muchas); cuarto, tengo un puesto asegurado para trabajar en el verano; quinto, el año y las clases en la universidad se están acabando; sexto, es fin de semana; y por último y no menos importante…¡RECIBÍ TRES REVIEWS POR EL TERCER CAPÍTULO! ^^ ¿No es genial?

Naruto: Pues, no entendí nadita de nada…pero aún así felicidades.

Fabiola: **You´re all heart**, Narutín.

Naruto: En español, por favor ¬¬

Fabiola (suspiro): Dije que eres un amor.

Naruto: ¡Pues que creías! (Sonrisa zorruna) Siempre lo soy.

Fabiola: No entiendo como Hinata te tiene tanta paciencia y te ama tanto, picarón, jejejeje .

Naruto: (Rostro embobado) sí, es tan…O/O ¡Oye! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo amo…

Fabiola: Sí, a Sakura. Pero, ¿no crees que no deberías arrastrarte tanto por ella?

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Fabiola: Porque no hay nada peor que amar sin esperanza. Lo único que te hace es causarte daño. Sakura es una chica maravillosa, es inteligente, preocupada por el resto, valiente y todo lo que quieras. Me cae bastante bien, pero ella ama a otro, Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke no la ama…

Fabiola: Tal vez, pero toma en cuenta que ella te quiere como un hermano. Por ese mismo cariño que te tiene, lo que menos quiere hacerte es darte falsas esperanzas. Aunque Sasuke la rechazara, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría si se fijara en ti como plato de segunda mesa? ¿No se engañaría a sí misma (tomando en cuenta que odias a las personas que se mienten a sí misma? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en una relación en la que tú solo amas? Si hay algo que me enseñaron mis padres, la relación es de a dos.

Naruto: (pensativo) Pues… no sé qué decir… N-no lo había pensado de esa manera.

Fabiola: (acariciándole el pelo de manera maternal) es tú primera pena de amor. Recuerda siempre que un clavo saca a otro clavo, y que no debes autocompadecerte. Ya aparecerá una chica que te ame y tú le correspondas.

Mientras dejamos a Naruto aclarando sus sentimientos:

Disclaimer: Naruto, las canciones de Mägo de Oz, parte de la trama de la Voz Dormida y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenece ni recibo pagas de éstas. Solo le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto, al grupo Mägo de Oz, a la nación del Reino Unido y al baterista, escritor, compositor, líder de la banda y autor de la Voz Dormida Txus di Fellatio (es un gran autor este hombre)

Ojo: algunos datos son spoiler del manga, en especial sobre la cuarta guerra Ninja

Listos o no, acá está el fic:

**La reunión. La decisión de Hinata. "Adiós, Naruto-kun. No olvides que te amo". "¡Juro que te volveré a ver, Hinata, dattebayo!". Aparece el enemigo de la Voz Dormida. Rumbo a Britania.**

Sueño de Hinata.

No podía creerlo. Estaba en medio de una gran batalla. Y lo más raro ¡estaba liderando todo un ejército para combatir contra las tropas del enemigo. Todos eran ninjas de todas las aldeas ocultas con los mismos uniformes que habían ocupado en la cuarta guerra ninja, samuráis y guerreros celtas de los distintos clanes dispersos en el reino Unido. Allí estaba ella con su cabello semirecogido en una cola (N/A el mismo peinado que ocupan Lucy y Susan Pevensie de las Crónicas de Narnia), su traje compuesto por unos pantalones ANBU de color negro, botas negras ninja (N/A como las de Sakura), un corsé sin tirantes blanco, el cual hacía que su figura luciera aún más esbelta, una falda corta de tartan de color blanco y negro con el símbolo del Yin y el Yang, guantes negros sin dedos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos) y un colgante con una cruz celta. En su frente, al igual que Naruto, llevaba su bandana con el kanji de Shinobi. Sus ojos brillaban con decisión y fiereza. Iba armada con dos espadas, un carcaj de flechas, su estuche de kunai y shurikens, y un arco largo inglés con ornamentos celta. Una vez que pasó revista entre las tropas, decidió que ya era momento de atacar. Montada en un precioso caballo blanco con crines de color negro azabache, desenvainó su espada y la alzó con decisión:

-¡Ha llegado el momento de luchar, hermanos míos! ¡Mostrémosles a los malvados que podrán quitarnos nuestras vidas, pero nunca nuestras tierras y libertad! ¡A las armas, mis valientes camaradas! ¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD DE LOS PUEBLOS CELTAS DE BRITANIA, DE LOS SAMURAIS Y DE LAS ALDEAS OCULTAS NINJA!

-¡VIVAAAAAA!

-¡AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEE…!

"¿Ésa soy yo?" Se dijo Hinata. No podía salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que esa joven tan valiente y de carácter decidido fuera ella?

De pronto, todo se hizo oscuro. "¿Será posible que eso haya sido una visión del futuro?"

"Así es, **lady** Hyuuga Hinata", se escuchó una Voz femenina, mágica, mística.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó la niña aún sin salir de su asombro. Genial, primero una visión, y ahora esto. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca de tanto leer libros sobre los celtas. "_O-kaasan, O-jiisan, ojalá estuvieran aquí. ¿Por qué me han hecho leer libros sobre esa cultura? ¿Por qué hicieron que me gustaran las leyendas de Gaia y el Sangreal_?"

Como guinda este pastel hecho de confusión y más dudas, parecía que la Voz le había leído sus temores y pensamientos.

"No temas. No te estás volviendo loca. Solo confía en mí. Aún no es el momento para revelarte lo que eres en realidad y tu misión. Solo espera, mi pequeña…"

Hospital de Konoha

-Hinata, por favor, despierta.- escuchó una voz conocida que le hablaba con dulzura y sentía que una de sus manos estaba siendo tomada por el dueño de la voz.

Hinata parpadeó un poco y fue torpemente abriendo poco a poco sus ojos. En cuanto vió de quién se trataba el dueño de la voz, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tinte carmín y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Estaba recostada en una de las camas del hospital de Konoha y Naruto estaba sentado cerca de la cabecera de la cama de la chica, tomándole una de sus manos y sonriéndole con ternura.

-N-Naruto-kun- susurró Hinata. El chico sonreía. En su interior, se sentía aliviado por el momento. Como Sasuke le había dicho, esos sujetos que los habían atacado en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 8 de la aldea habían dejado muchos cabos sueltos. No le sorprendía, ya que la aldea era atacada por unos intrusos cada cierto tiempo. Lo que sí le sorprendía era el hecho de haber ser enviados por Dios sabía quién para matar a Hinata, a la que se había referido como "la Voz Dormida" y el nuevo chackra de Hinata, parecido en poder con el que tenía él gracias al Kyuubi, pero con un resplandor y pureza tan cálidos como la niña a la que sostenía su nívea mano entre las suyas. Después de pasar la enorme angustia de volver a estar a punto de perderla, el verla sonrojarse en su presencia y el susurrar su nombre con su dulce voz lo tranquilizaba y le hacía mirarla de una manera intensa y dulce.

Hinata creía estar en las nubes y su impresión fue más fuerte cuando sintió que Naruto la ayudaba a levantarse y rodeaba sus fuertes brazos su cuerpo, sumiéndola en un cálido abrazo. De más estaba decir que su rostro estaba rojísimo y su mente al borde del desmayo. Sentía en su oreja derecha y en su cuello su aliento tibio

-Me tenías muy preocupado. No vuelvas a darme un susto así, tontita- le susurró el joven al oído de la chica mientras le daba en su cuello un dulce beso, haciendo que los latidos de ambos se aceleraran. Hinata se sonrió y optó por corresponderle el abrazo al ojiazul.

- No puedo prometerte eso, Naruto-kun. Lo que sí puedo hacer es proteger de…- pero se vió interrumpida por el chico-

-¡No! ¡No volveré a pasar por lo mismo! Además, ya me protegiste varias veces. Ahora es mi turno de protegerte.- le espetó Naruto mientras estrechaba más su abrazo- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero esta vez lo haré yo.

- N-Naruto-kun, si yo lo hago es porque te amo-dijo la joven con una triste sonrisa.- No te pido que correspondas a mis sentimientos. Además, ¿quién soy yo para pedir para que lo hagas y mucho menos para…-una vez más se vió interrumpida por el rubio-

-Sshshshsh, tranquila. No es necesario que me lo pidas. Yo siempre voy a estar allí para protegerte. En cuanto a lo otro, déjame decirte que yo…bueno-aquí, el chico se puso rojo- "¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡Ah es tan difícil!- que yo…yo… te a…-

-¡Que bueno que despertaste, Hinata!- Se escuchó una voz y de paso, arruinó el momento tierno. "Qué oportunos. ¡Tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos!", pensó con molestia el rubio.

Eran Kiba, Shino, Sai, Neji, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Lee y Tentén los que habían entrado a la habitación.

-O-neesan, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la pequeña Hanabi mientras apartaba a un lado a Naruto para abrazar a su hermana mayor. Neji, su padre y ella habían estado todo el día preocupados por Hinata. Su tranquilidad volvió cuando sintió que su hermana se arrodillaba hasta quedar a su altura y le correspondía su abrazo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

-Ya me siento mejor, Imouto-chan- tranquilizó Hinata a su hermanita.

Todos sonrieron aliviados. El equipo de Gai-sensei, al escuchar lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas atrás, se habían preocupado tanto que tuvieron que volver rápidamente de una misión (una que consistía en recuperar uno pergaminos y servir como escoltas del embajador de la aldea oculta del arroz que había visitado Konoha para construir una ruta comercial con todas las aldeas, incluyendo a Konoha. Neji era el que más se había preocupado y estaba furioso. Como guardián de su prima y por pura fuerza de la sangre, no iba permitir que en el futuro alguien intentara lastimar a su prima. Los compañeros del equipo de Hinata también se sentían furiosos por lo que había pasado. Su compañera estuvo a punto de morir y había logrado vencer al líder del grupo de los maleantes que los habían atacado. No dudaban de su compañera, al contrario, sabían que Hinata era una kunoichi muy fuerte, dispuesta a dar todo por proteger a su aldea y a sus seres queridos, incluso a costa de su propia vida, algo que nadie de los doce novatos quería, pues la ojiperla era muy querida por el grupo y la más joven de todos.

-Hinata- le dijo Sakura- la Hokage quiere que todos nos dirijamos al centro de la aldea. Quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

Estas palabras fueron como una señal de alarma silenciosa para su corazón. ¿Sería posible que sus sueños se hicieran realidad? De pronto, la Voz que vivía dentro de su interior le respondió: "Ha llegado de conocer tu destino, mi pequeña. Una vez que tomes tu decisión, no habrá vuelta atrás". Parecía que la voces de su abuelo y su madre retumbaban por su mente: "Hinata, a pesar de que tenemos el Byakugan, hay muchas cosas que debemos aprender a ver sin él. Algún día lo entenderás, **hime** (N/A: princesa en japonés)"

Un escalofrío le atravesó la carne.

"La Voz Dormida" "Largos años leyendo historias y entrenando duro" "Sus sueños y visiones" "La Voz que la animaba a seguir adelante

La voz de su fiel guardaespaldas Ko: "Hiashi-sama es estricto contigo porque confía en ti y cree que estás destinada para grandes cosas. Solo da lo mejor de ti y lo verás".

No se atrevía ni a imaginarlo

"Hinata-**hime**"

Con una resolución que centelleaba a través de sus ojos, solo dijo:

-Bien. Iremos para allá.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos con este cambio. Hinata, si bien solo tartamudeaba en presencia de Naruto, normalmente eran muy pocas las veces que mostraba esa faceta de determinación. Y cuando lo hacía, intuían que se trataba de algo muy serio.

En el centro de la aldea de Konoha

-…Y así fue como ocurrió-terminó de narrar Shino.

Todos los Kages y líderes de los clanes de la aldea de Konoha estaban reunidos. Los chicos estaban al lado de la Godaime junto con los sensei de los equipos ninja y el imponente Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto, quien se encontraba al lado de Hinata, le apretó su mano suavemente para tranquilizarla un poco. Sus rostros lucían bastante serios y estaban con sus espíritus consternados al igual que el resto de los convocados. Ya era de noche y la brisa nocturna soplaba, haciendo mover las hojas de los árboles de Konoha.

De pronto, la Godaime habló:

-Como todos ustedes saben, tenemos a una amiga extranjera que nos contó todo relacionado con la historia de su nación y esta leyenda sobre la Voz Dormida.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Aún así, aunque fuera solo una leyenda, los hechos ocurridos no pueden dejarnos del todo tranquilos, sobre todo el hecho de haber atacado a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, sin contar el que su chackra cambiase de manera tan drástica hasta compararse en poder con el del Kyuubi. Y es por eso que no debemos tomarnos la llegada de Ginnevere y los acontecimientos de hoy día como meras casualidades.

-Es verdad-señaló un anciano del consejo del clan Hyuuga- es precisamente lo que diría Jiraiya-sama, que en paz descanse. Yo pienso que esta leyenda es cierta

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Ginnevere decidió seguir hablando por Tsunade.

-Me gustaría que la chica se acercara. Hyuuga Hinata, por favor acércate.

La chica decidió hacerlo. Naruto y los demás no podían dejar de observarla. ¿Es que ya no habían tenido suficiente el haber pasado por los acontecimientos de esa mañana?

Ginnevere se acercó a Hinata y le sonrió.

-Hinata, no sabes lo feliz que pone el haberte encontrado. No sabes cuánto me alegro al saber que mi búsqueda haya terminado y lo honrosa que me pone el hecho de por fin conocer a la que será la salvación de muchos pueblos.

-Yo… no estoy segura. Estoy tan confundida y asombrada que no sé que hacer.

Ginnevere la escuchó. Luego, se arrodilló y le tomó sus manos.

-No debes tener miedo. Si Gaia te habla en sueños, es porque tú eres la elegida. Tú eres nuestra salvación. Por eso te pido que vengas conmigo a Britania a entrenarte por tres años con nosotros. Enséñanos a combatir como ustedes, los shinobis y kunoichis de esta nación. Guíanos en nuestras batallas y sálvanos. Nuestras tierras te necesitan.

Silencio absoluto. Luego, murmullos por parte de todos. Naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Significaba que Hinata tenía que irse a tierras extranjeras para entrenarse por tres años? ¿Ella, considerada como la reencarnación de una diosa, tenía que cargar de ahora en adelante con una enorme responsabilidad como la de él? Sus puños se encerraron tanto que se hizo sangrar sus manos.

La Godaime le dijo a la chica:

-Es tu decisión, Hinata. Si dices que sí, cuentas con todo el apoyo y autorización de los kages, los señores feudales y de tu padre. De más está decir que también cuentas con el apoyo de tu clan, tu familia, tus compañeros, tus maestros y los aldeanos de Konoha. Además, dentro de estos tres años, todos estaremos preparándonos para la guerra e ir para Britania para pelear al lado de las huestes celtas.

Hinata lo estuvo pensando por unos momentos. Parecía la diosa Gaia la había encontrado como la leyenda del Sangreal (N/A: idea sacada del Código Da Vinci de Dan Brown. Lo siento. Tampoco me pertenece):

_Vous ne trouves pas le Saint-Graal, c'est le Saint-Graal qui vous trouve_

_No eres tú quien encuentra el Santo Grial, sino el Santo Grial quien te encuentra a ti_

"Una vez que tomes tu decisión, no habrá vuelta atrás", le susurraba de nuevo la diosa.

Hinata preguntó:

-¿Cuándo partiríamos?

Ginnevere le contestó:

-Mañana en el día. Apenas salga el sol, partiremos hasta llegar al País de la Ola y nos embarcaremos con la ayuda de los piratas.

Hinata, convencida de que lo mejor era ayudar a los demás debido a su naturaleza noble y desinteresada por el bienestar de los demás, contestó:

-Muy bien, acepto.

Ginnevere, quien no cabía en sí por la emoción, la abrazó. Por fin su búsqueda había terminado.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata. Sé que lo lograrás.

Al escuchar palabras, se dio término a la junta convocatoria. Después de decirle a Hinata que pasara por su oficina para realizar unos informes, Tsunade mandó a todos a sus hogares.

Todos los chicos se fueron a sus casas bastante acongojados. Al que le tocó la peor parte fue a Naruto, quien al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, se mordió los labios. Aunque se mostró tranquilo e incluso sonriente, nadie se tragaba eso. Era obvio de que Naruto se sentía destrozado por dentro.

Una vez que todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, Naruto llegó a su departamento. Una vez adentro y en su dormitorio, se dejó caer de rodillas dando rienda suelta a su llanto y tristeza. ¡No podían separarla de él! Además, lo más probable era que Hinata perdiera la vida en esa guerra. Ella sufriría mil penurias e humillaciones. Eso era lo que veía en las visiones del futuro que lo mostraba el Kyuubi y eso lo angustiaba mucho. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de ir a verla dentro de unos tres años. Juró desde ese mismo momento que entrenaría arduamente incluso en el mismo infierno para volverse más fuerte y poder defender a su amada.

De pronto, escuchó unos golpes y la voz de ella sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás allí?

-Sí, enseguida te abro- le respondió Naruto. Una vez que se le lavó el rostro para que Hinata no lo viera con los ojos llorosos, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Luego de preparar dos tazas de té verde, se sentó al lado de Hinata en el sofá. La chica no aguantó más y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, Naruto-kun. Pero tengo que marcharme. Te voy a extrañar mucho, amor mío.

Naruto estaba en silencio. No podía ser egoísta y cortarle las alas a Hinata. Era su destino y quería apoyarla. Así que correspondiéndole el abrazo, le dijo:

-No tienes que pedir perdón, pequeña. Nunca olvides que siempre voy a estar allí para protegerte. Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Estuvieron así durante un largo rato. De pronto, Hinata tomó con sus delicadas manos el rostro del rubio, le acarició sus marcas de las mejillas. Quería recordar su rostro antes de irse y llevarse un recuerdo de él. Dejándose llevar por su corazón, acercó su rostro al de él y junto sus labios con los suyos en un casto beso lleno de amor y ternura. No quería irse sin darle su primer beso.

Naruto estaba extasiado. Los labios de la chica eran tan dulces, suaves y cálidos. Eran exquisitos. Entonces, decidió profundizar el beso, mordisqueando sutilmente el labio inferior de Hinata, haciéndole escapar un gemido que recibió gustoso en su boca. El chico aprovechó adentrar su lengua en la boca de la joven, explorando y saboreando el dulce sabor de la boca de ella. Una vez que dio con su lengua, la entrelazó con la suya e hizo que la lengua de Hinata se adentrara en la boca de Naruto. Cuando ya se estaban quedando sin aire, se separaron. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban sonrojados. Después de algunos momentos, Hinata abrazó una vez más a Naruto.

-Ya llegó el momento de marcharme.

-No te vayas, Hinata.

-Nos volveremos a ver- le dio un simple beso en los labios- Adiós Naruto-kun. No olvides que te amo.

Dicho esto, Hinata salió del departamento y se fue corriendo rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quizás lo mejor era sacarse al rubio de su cabeza. Su mente se lo pedía a gritos, pero los latidos de su corazón hablaban mucho más fuerte que la voz de su razón. Aún lo amaba. ¡Dios, lo iba a extrañar mucho! Solo esperaba que el tiempo y quizás un nuevo amor curara sus heridas, pero no. Su amor por él era demasiado fuerte.

Naruto aún estaba sorprendido por el beso que se habían dado. Fueron unos momentos en los que se sintió en el paraíso. Parecía que Hinata era como Eva invitándolo a probar del fruto del árbol prohibido. La amaba tanto que dolía.

Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su madre:

"No busques a una rarita. Búscate a alguien como tu madre"

Sonrió. En realidad, Hinata y su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, eran iguales. Ambas compartieron el mismo destino y dieron todo por proteger a sus seres queridos por amor.

Con una determinación, abrió la ventana que daba a su balcón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Algún día iré por ti! ¡Juro que te volveré a ver, Hinata, **dattebayo**!

En Inglaterra

Era de noche y en medio de un bosque se alzaba un enorme castillo de piedra en la cima de una gran colina. A pesar de que el lugar era bello, el ambiente era tan tenso que daban ganas de salir huyendo. Lo único que se respiraba era dolor y muerte. Y eso lo que hacía que el lugar fuera tan tétrico. El interior del castillo era mucho peor, ya que estaba plagado por mazmorras, calabozos y aparatos de tortura nunca antes concebidos,

Era un lugar inhóspito, con decoración austera y con cruces latinas. Al centro de la sala del enorme castillo, estaban reunidos unos hombres alrededor de una mesa con forma de cruz latina, convocados por un hombre de ojos castaños, piel albina, rasgos finos, pero con un brillo sádico y frío en su mirada, y vestido con una simple túnica. A sus pies, estaba el cadáver de una mujer asesinada sin piedad por torturas nunca antes concebidas. Luego de ordenar a que la quemaran y que sus restos fueran arrojados al río, se volvió a sus hombres.

-Con que Hyuuga Hinata, ¿eh?

Su voz era ronca, con deje de frialdad.

-Así es mi señor. Es ella. La Voz Dormida ha aparecido en la faz de esta tierra.

El hombre cerró sus ojos e hizo un amago de sonrisa cruel. ¡Por fin la supuesta reencarnación se había dignado en aparecer! Una vez que obtuviera su poder, su organización se volvería invencible. Había esperado con ansias ese momento.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, oh lord Mortfield? ( N/A: J

El hombre solo respondió:

-Pues a esperar por tres años. Por ahora, podemos enviarle a la Voz Dormida un comité de bienvenida. Una que no olvidará en mucho tiempo.

Todos los presentes sonrieron de manera perversa.

"Pronto serás mía, Hyuuga Hinata. Una vez que pongas un pie en estas tierras, no podrás escaparte de mí. Te aseguro que tu cuerpo será arrojado a la hoguera".

En Konoha

Ya era de día. Hinata ya estaba afuera de la aldea saltando de árbol en árbol con Ginnevere. Ya había mandado un pergamino en el que iban sus cosas a Britania. Faltaba poco para llegar al País de la Ola.

-Ettoo, ¿Ginnevere-san?- le preguntó tímidamente.

La mujer se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, lady Hinata?

-¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien?

La mujer le sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Si confías en ti misma, todo saldrá bien.

-Arigatou goseimazu por creer en mí, Ginnevere-san.

-No necesitas llamarme con los sufijos honoríficos. Kurenai y yo fuimos grandes amigas, así que no debes apenarte si deseas tratarme con familiaridad como tu maestra. Sólo llámame Ginny.

La chica le sonrió cálidamente.

-Como tú digas, Ginne…etto, Ginny. Lo haré si tú me llamas Hinata.

-Muy bien, trato hecho.

Dicho esto, siguieron con su viaje.

"Adiós Konoha, hola Britania" se dijo sabiamente Hinata. Tenía que ser fuerte, por su patria, por los demás y por sí misma.

Su viaje apenas había comenzado.

Fabiola: bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Naruto: Ahora sí que dejaste muchos cabos sueltos.

Fabiola: Pero a medida que avance la historia, se irán atando de a poco. Además, habrán muchas batallas importantes y pronto irás a Britania a encontrarte con Hinata. Tu participación será una pieza clave en la trama.

Naruto: fiuuuuuuuuuuu! Ahora sí que la cosa se pone buena.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**aio hyuuga**: Muchas gracias por tu review. No, me molesta en lo absoluto que sea tan largo. Lo de la historia británica fue porque me pareció muy rica en ese tipo de leyendas, caballeros, sir William Wallace, entre otros. Además, los guerreros celtas son muy feroces. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue tomar algunos elementos de ésta para hacerla como Corazón Valiente de Mel Gibson. Habrá un nuevo galán para Hinata, un chico celta, que intentará conquistar el corazón de Hinata, quien lo verá como un gran amigo. Obviamente, Naruto se pondrá celoso en cuanto lo sepa. Y sí, se declarará. El beso que se dieron fue un paso para hacerlo realidad. Pero es obvio que se aman, ya que sus corazones hablan mucho más que sus lenguas. Como viste, Hinata se fue a cumplir su destino. Aunque ella trate, no puede quitarse a Naruto de su cabeza. Es que su amor es tan grande que no puede olvidarlo. Aún con el tiempo, seguirá amándolo. A Naruto no le fue fácil aceptar la decisión de Hinata, pero la apoya y hará todo lo posible por volver a reencontrarse con ella. Y sí, va haber mucho Naruhina. Muchas gracias por tu franqueza, tu curiosidad y tu review. No, no me desanima recibir pocos reviews. Mientras haya uno por cada capítulo, la historia seguirá en pie. Prometo leer tu fic. Que estés bien.

Naruto: Matta ne, aoi-chan.

Stefany bm: deseo concedido. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Hinako Uzumaki Hyuuga: Como diría Luis Miguel, la incondicional XD! Idem. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Uff! Ya es hora de dormir.

Prometo actualizar pronto

Saludos.


	5. Las visiones de NarutoWellcome to Britai

Kyaaaaaaa! Por fin actualizé

Naruto: ya era hora

Fabiola: esta vez, lo presentaré inmediatamente

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

Listos o no, acá está el fic

**Lazos. Aventuras con los piratas. Las visiones de Naruto. Welcome to Britain, lady Hinata.**

Ya habían llegado al País de la Ola. Habían viajado sin descansar en toda la noche. Como los piratas les dijeron que zarparían apenas amaneciera al día siguiente, les recomendaron reponer energías en la Posada de los Muertos (N/A: en honor a una canción de Mägo de Oz, Gaia II), famosa por recomponer las energías de una larga y agotadora jornada, y por resucitar el decaído espíritu de las personas tristes y de las que no tenían ganas de seguir viviendo. Todo era alegría, dicha y esperanza; el lema era seguir de pie en el camino de la vida. O al menos fue lo que pensó Hinata al sentirse acogida en ese rústico y cálido lugar.

"Ginny" se había encargado de correr con los gastos de esa noche. Decidió ir al mercado del puerto a comprar y dejó que Hinata descansara en las cómodas habitaciones que habían alquilado. Una vez adentro, Hinata se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba física y psicológicamente cansada. Aún conservaba frescos en su mente dos recuerdos. El primero fue un libro de medicina ninja, regalo de Sakura y una foto en la que salían ellas, Tenten, Temari e Ino. Las cinco habían tenido una conversación.

_-Flash back-_

_Sakura estaba bastante triste por la partida de su amiga. Hinata era como una hermana para ella. Además, era la depositaria del amor que la ojiperla sentía por su rubio compañero de equipo. Por eso, se había apresurado en alcanzarla en la entrada de la aldea. Al verla allí de pie, Hinata se sintió feliz de verla. Quizás esa sería la última vez que vería a su pelirrosa amiga._

_La ojijade estaba abrazando y sollozaba en su hombro._

_-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Hinata- le decía la Haruno- Solo ten confianza en ti misma. Eres una excelente persona. Ahora que te vas, ¿quién me consolará en mis momentos de dolor? ¿Quién me enseñará a cocinar decentemente como tú?¿Quién leerá cuentos conmigo? ¿Quién me dará consejos para conquistar a Sasuke-kun? ¿A quién yo voy arrastrar por toda Konoha para ir de compras o a tomar el té por las tardes?-Al escuchar a su amiga, a la ojiperla se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_-Sakura-san, no te preocupes. Nos volveremos a ver. Prometo que te escribiré a ti y a todas las chicas bien seguido. Tú ya sabes cómo._

_Las chicas soltaron una risita de complicidad._

_-De eso estamos seguras, Hinata- se escuchó una voz dulce._

_Hinata no podía creerlo. Eran Tenten, Temari e Ino. Todas tenían lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Eres una gran persona, Hinata. Nunca nos olvides.- le dijo Tenten._

_-Sí, si alguien intenta lastimarte, se las verá con nosotras cuatro- corroboró Temari con una sonrisa sincera._

_-Hinata, ve y entrena duro. Nosotras también lo haremos. También te escribiremos.- le prometió Ino._

_Hinata ya estaba llorando. Pero era de felicidad. Sus amigas. Nunca las olvidaría._

_-Minna…etto… Arigatou. Las quiero mucho. _

_-Sí, Hinata-agregó Sakura- Nosotras también._

_Las chicas no aguantaron. Se dieron un abrazo grupal. Estaban todas llorando. Sabían que a pesar de la distancia, su lazo de amistad duraría por toda la eternidad._

_Fue entonces cuando Sakura le regaló un hermoso libro de medicina ninja. "Úsalo bien. Te va a ser muy útil", le había dicho. La ojiperla le había dado las gracias. De la nada, Tenten había sacado una cámara fotográfica y todas se habían sacado una foto para regalársela a Hinata. Todas tendrían una copia de esa foto como símbolo para mantener el bello lazo de amistad que las unía._

_-Fin Flash back-_

Sonrió. Sus amigas. ¿Cómo se encontrarían?

Ese había sido el primer recuerdo. El segundo, en cambio la entristeció. Aún no podía sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza. Aún tenía en sus labios el recuerdo del beso que le había robado al ojiazul. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de él. Ése era el remedio que necesitaba su herido corazón, pero era más decirlo que llevarlo a la práctica. Entonces, se puso a cantar:

Como ayer, te busque

En el doble techo de mi corazón y hallé nostalgia de ti

Soledad.

Comencé a llorar

Estos versos

Bañados en canción

Quiero volver a dormir con tu olor.

Desahucie tus besos

De mi memoria y digo adiós

Te dejaré marchar.

Duele tanto vivir

Duele siempre sin ti

Necesito tu olor

Necesito tu calor.

Quiero perfumar

Mi alma con gotas de ti

Y archivar mi dolor

En el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón.

Como ayer

Me perdí en el laberinto

De caminar sin ti

Grite: ¿mi amor dónde estás? y lloré.

Tú me preguntabas:

Cuanto te quería yo

Te quiero siempre amor.

Duele tanto vivir

Duele siempre sin ti

Necesito tu olor

Necesito tu calor.

Quiero perfumar

Mi alma con gotas de ti

Y archivar mi dolor

En el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón.

Pinto amaneceres sin saber

Cuales el dolor Que ahora tiene tu piel

Pinto despedidas en papel Desechos de tu querer.

Duele tanto vivir

Duele siempre sin ti

Necesito tu olor

Necesito tu calor.

Quiero perfumar

Mi alma con gotas de ti

Y archivar mi dolor

En el doble fondo que hay...

Te quiero siempre mi amor.

No aguantó más y se puso a llorar. Las paredes y los muebles de su habitación eran los mudos testigos de su dolor.

"No puedo olvidarme de ti… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo…? Naruto-kun…", susurró la joven.

Lo que no sabía es que Ginnevere estaba escuchando sus llantos detrás de la puerta. Estaba bastante triste por su lady Hinata.

"Veo que este viaje será una cruzada para su corazón. No reprimas tus lágrimas, ya que son el jabón que limpia de penas y tristeza tu piel", le decía mentalmente Ginnevere.

_Escucha, soy Gaia_

_No castres tu rabia_

_Que tu alma escupa el dolor. _(N/A: En honor al Poema de la Lluvia de Mägo de Oz)

Al día siguiente en el País de la Ola (yo y mis "brillantes" cambios de escena XD)

Ginny y Hinata ya estaban listas para partir. La enorme embarcación Calavera Dorada estaba ante sus ojos, imponiéndose majestuosa en las aguas del mar. Una vez en el barco, fueron recibidas por la curiosa tripulación. No parecían peligrosos. Eran hombres bravos, con alto sentido del honor, bribones, bromistas y alegres… "Bueno, al parecer, demasiado", pensó Hinata mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la nuca.

-¡Vaya Ginny! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte por acá!- las saludó el capitán David Blunt, un hombre de ojos y largos cabellos pardos. Era demasiado "pirata" en su aspecto físico. Iba armado con un enorme sable y un par de pistolas. Con todo, tenía el porte erguido y distinguido, aunque un poco tosco.

-Igualmente, Dave. Ya sabes a dónde voy- Ginny le había tendido la mano para estrechársela en un cordial saludo.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre se percató de la chica que acompañaba a su vieja amiga.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es esta linda señorita que te acompaña?

-Es la Voz Dormida. Por fin la encontré.

El capitán estaba sorprendido.

-Fiuu… vaya, ¿quién lo diría?- y dirigiéndose a Hinata- ¿Podría tener el honor de saber su nombre, mi lady?

Hinata se puso un poco roja. A pesar de que el hombre tenía un olor pasoso a licor y tabaco, era muy respetuoso.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan Hyuuga. Soy una kunoichi de rango Chunnin de la aldea de Konoha- dijo la niña cortésmente mientras le hacía su acostumbrada reverencia- Es un placer conocerlo, Blunt**-sama.**

-El gusto es mío, **mi lady**- le dijo el pirata mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un respetuoso beso en sus níveos dedos.

Hinata estaba muy roja. Por los nervios, se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

-Mu…muchas g-gracias…creo…-dijo tímidamente Hinata.

El hombre soltó una risita.

-No tienes por qué apenarte tanto. Además, haremos que su viaje les sea grato- y dirigiéndose a la tripulación- **All right, guys. Ya know what to do**! (Bien, muchachos. Ya saben qué hacer).

-**Aye, captain** (Sí, mi capitán)- respondieron los hombres.

-¡Eleven anclas e icen las velas! ¡Rumbo a Britania!

Y fue entonces cuando el viaje por el mar empezó. La Calavera Dorada navegaba rauda y veloz, dejando atrás el puerto del País de la Ola.

Hinata estaba fascinada. Era su primer viaje en barco. Si había alguna palabra que definiera lo que sintió cuando fue a la proa a ver como los delfines hacían sus graciosas piruetas en el agua, las aves como volaban y sentir la brisa marina soplándole a su porcelánica cara, dándole un diáfano toque carmín en sus mejillas, y agitando sus largos y sedoso cabellos , era ésta: mágico.

A medida que pasaban los días navegando, los piratas le fueron enseñando a cómo usar espadas y pistolas, a hacer nudos marineros y la entretenían contándole leyendas e historias de piratas. Ella, agradecida, les hacía comida deliciosa, les servía té y les contaba sus historias, las misiones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, y les enseñaba ninjutsu y taijutsu. Los piratas estaban complacidos. Además, se había hecho amiga de Ginny. Ella consideraba a Hinata como una hermanita menor y la entrenaba muy duro. Como había sido alumna de Tsunade, le había enseñado medicina ninja. El capitán Blunt le contaba historias y leyendas, y anécdotas de los lugares que había recorrido con sus hombres en su fiel navío.

Arriad velas,

derecho el timón,

por horizonte la mar.

Nuestro destino

la gloria, mi amor,

y tu cama mi hogar.

Somos ladrones de corazones

por oficio saquear

toda ciudad del puerto que hay en tu mirar

Ábrete a mí,

"mi sable" se quiere dormir.

Y naufragar de pasión

en el mar que hay en ti.

Vente con nosotros

y no mires atrás,

estamos juntos hasta el fin.

Somos lo que hacemos,

no pidas perdón.

Que el viento sople a tu favor.

Llevamos parches en el corazón,

puñaladas por vivir.

Nuestros cañones

son una canción para ti.

Ábrete mi amor

y dame lo mejor de ti

la vela izarás

del "palo mayor" que hay en mí.

Vente con nosotros

y no mires atrás,

estamos juntos hasta el fin.

Somos lo que hacemos,

no pidas perdón.

Que el viento sople a tu favor.

Somos de la piel del diablo,

el horror

y de esqueleto fue mi amor

que te sea propicio

la suerte y el amor,

que el viento sople a tu favor.

Una calavera y una maldición,

la taberna del dolor.

La muerte te da un beso

si no te ves capaz

de beber y de luchar.

Vente con nosotros

y no mires atrás,

estamos juntos hasta el fin.

Somos lo que hacemos,

no pidas perdón.

Que el viento sople a tu favor.

Somos de la piel del diablo,

el horror

y de esqueleto fue mi amor

que te sea propicio

la suerte y el amor,

que el viento sople a tu favor.

Hinata estaba fascinada. Todos los días, les escribía a las chicas una carta que enviaba con Katsuyu, cortesía de Tsunade. Además, le enviaba un informe semanal a la Hokage, contándole lo que había aprendido.

Un buen día, el encargado del palo mayor de la Calavera Dorada gritó:

-¡Tierra a la vista! ¡El puerto de Saint Adrews de Escocia a estribor! (N/a: busquen en cualquier mapa)

Hinata y Ginny se asomaron en la proa. Con ayuda de un catalejo y el Byakugan de Hinata, pudieron ver que se estaban acercando a tierra firme, donde las estarían esperando los líderes de todos los clanes.

-Esta es la nación de Britania, Hinata. Como bien sabes, está compuesta por Irlanda, Gales, Escocia e Inglaterra. Pero está última está dominada por un rey cruel. Muchos de nuestros hermanos de allí murieron y los pocos que quedan están bajo sus órdenes como esclavos y soldados.

Hinata estaba atónita. ¿Qué clase de líder era ése? Eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Así que se prometió que liberaría a todos los pueblos celtas.

"Muchos esperan a que los salve. Por favor, Gaia, guíame en este camino"

La Voz le contestó:

"No lo dudes, mi pequeña. Voy a estar a tu lado"

En Konoha

La situación en Konoha era totalmente distinta. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Hinata había abandonado su pueblo natal para embarcarse rumbo a tierras extranjeras más allá del mar del País de la Ola. Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para la gran guerra que les esperaba en tres años más. Los señores feudales también estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyar a Britania con sus poderosos samuráis.

En su oficina, Tsunade seguía con su molesto papeleo. Estaba a punto de beber sake cuando Katsuyu apareció con varios sobres en su espalda. Después de leer el informe, se dispuso a leer la carta de Hinata. Sonrió. Por fin ella y Ginnevere habían llegado sanas y salvas a Saint Adrews, Escocia.

-Sakura, Ino- llamó la Godaime.

Las chicas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Qué ocurre, sensei?- le preguntó Sakura.

Tsunade solo sonrió con dulzura.

-Hinata me acaba de enviar sus cartas. Dice que por fin han llegado a Britania.

Las chicas se pusieron felices.

-¡Fantástico! Lo lograron. – exclamó Ino

-Les daré el día libre. Será mejor que vayan a comunicarles esto a los demás.

-Hai- dijeron las chicas.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

Departamento de Naruto

Estaba sudando frío. Las visiones que le mostraba el Kyuubi eran terribles, pero esta superaba a las demás juntas.

_Sueño de Naruto_

_Estaba como testigo en medio de una plaza. Había mucha gente gritándole cosas a alguien._

_-¡Muere de una vez, maldita hechicera!_

_-¡Que arda en la hoguera!_

"_¿A quién le estarán gritando?", se preguntó Naruto. Cuando intentó tomar un kunai que estaba en el suelo, su mano lo atravesó. Parecía que sólo era un simple espíritu en aquella visión. _

_Al enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que había una enorme hoguera. Su sangre se le heló por completo al saber a quién le gritaban._

_De pie y atada a la hoguera, estaba la figura de una bella joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos color lavanda perlada. Su blanca piel tenía muchas heridas y sangraba mucho. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca con una cruz griega de color azul estampada, la cual estaba rasgada y ensangrentada, sobre todo en la parte donde estaba su intimidad. La respiración de la criatura se ponía cada vez más dificultosa._

"_¿Hi-Hinata", se preguntó el joven Kitsune. ¡No podía ser ella!_

_-Dime, Hyuuga Hinata, ¿Aceptas someterte bajo nuestro yugo y convertirte en mi mujer? ¿O prefieres morir en la hoguera?- le decía un hombre de rasgos adustos, ojos castaños y cabellos negros, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla de una manera perversa. _

_El simple hecho de ver a un maldito pervertido acariciando a su amada de manera lujuriosa hizo que su sangre hirviera por la furia que sentía hacía ese bastardo. Sus manos se habían cerrado hasta convertirse en puños y amenazaba con hacer añicos sus dientes de lo apretados que lo tenía, haciéndolos crujir._

"_¡Quita tu sucias manos de encima, bastardo"!, le espetó Naruto._

_Hinata solo levantó su rostro para dirigirle al hombre una mirada de desprecio._

_-Prefiero morir a traicionar a mi pueblo._

_E hizo algo que Naruto nunca la había visto hacer antes: le escupió al hombre en su propia cara. Éste, furioso, le propinó a la kunoichi una feroz bofetada en el rostro._

"_¡Déjala en paz!", le gritó el rubio._

_El hombre se volteó a la muchedumbre, que aún no paraba de gritarle insultos y de lanzarle pedradas a la chica._

_-Hyuuga Hinata se ha rehusado a ser parte de nuestro reino. Pues bien, ¡que sea quemada en la hoguera como escarnio público!_

_-¡Que muera! _

"_¡Nooooooo!"_

_Y fue entonces cuando el tipo tomó una antorcha y encendió la hoguera. La chica comenzó a toser y a asfixiarse con el humo delante del joven kitsune, quien sabía no podía hacer nada más que presenciar este triste espectáculo-_

_Fin del sueño de Naruto._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HINAATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naruto se había despertado de golpe.

Su respiración estaba bastante agitada; su cuerpo, bañado por el frío sudor; y sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Había sido la pesadilla más horrible que había presenciado en su vida. Y lo peor es que sus visiones se hacían cada vez más nítida.

"Dime, bola de pelos. ¿Por qué rayos pretendes mostrarme esto?"

El bijuu le respondió:

"No es que disfrute hacerlo contigo, mocoso. Yo solo te estoy mostrando lo que Gaia me ha hecho ver desde hace muchos años. Además, es una advertencia. Eso es lo que pasara si la chica Hyuuga fracasa en su misión"

Naruto estaba atónito. Su sangre se le heló con el solo hecho de pensarlo.

"No quiero que eso pase. Hinata es la persona más importante para mí. No quiero que se muera"

"Dime, mocoso. ¿La amas?"

"No es asunto tuyo"

El Kyuubi solo soltó una risita burlona.

"Si de verdad quieres protegerla, tendrás que entrenar mucho. No sacarás nada el haber dominado por completo mi chackra. No, debes aprender a dominar el poder del sabio Rikudou de los Seis Caminos"

"¿Te refieres al gran poder del primer maestro del Ninjutsu?"

"Sí. Aunque no lo creas, tú tienes ese poder. Tu estirpe ha heredado la voluntad del Sennin y los Senjuu."

Naruto cerró los ojos y se puso a divagar. Definitivamente, el Kyuubi tenía razón. Para eso, tendría que ir al monte Myakobbuzan y entrenarse con Fukasaku, Killer Bee y Shima. Debía hacerlo por el bien de todas las aldeas shinobis… y por el de Hinata.

Así que con una enorme determinación, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Luego de prepararse para su viaje, desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

Bueno, eso fue todo.

Naruto: Ese maldito me las pagará.

Fabiola: ¿Qué te acabo de decir, Naruto?

Naruto: lo sé, lo sé… nada es real.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**stefany bm**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. Los que quieren matar a Hinata son parte de una organización secreta de fanáticos de un culto religioso (no, no es ninguna de las distintas religiones que conocemos. Por respeto a los distintos credos, no lo hago ni lo pienso hacer nunca). Torturan y matan a las mujeres librepensadoras (como vimos en el capítulo anterior). Cuídate. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**diana carolina: **Idem. No te preocupes, Hinata no perderá su dulce faceta. Si hubiese sido así, no hubiera sido la elegida de Gaia para hacer de la Voz Dormida.

Bueno, que estén bien

Prometo actualizar pronto

Saludos.


	6. El clan Hyuuga Naruto y Gaia

Fabiola: Que bien! Recibí cinco reviews! Que generosos. Se los agradezco mucho.

Naruto: ¿Y que prometes en este capítulo?

Fabiola: Pues muchas sorpresas… y quizás una de ella no te va a gustar.

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

Listos, o no, acá está el fic

**El clan Hyuuga. "Comité de bienvenida" "Me llamo James". Naruto y Gaia en el Myakobuzzan.**

Era de noche en Konoha, había pasado un mes desde que Hinata se había ido de su hogar para entrenarse y hacerse más fuerte, algo que colmaría al clan Hyuuga de honores y gloria. O al menos era lo que pensaba Hiashi Hyuuga.

Encerrado en su despacho, la imponente figura del líder de unos de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha dejaba caer su máscara de altivez, frialdad y orgullo, dando paso a su verdadera cara. Ya no era el gran cabecilla de su clan. Tan solo era un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su familia.

Suspiró con pesar. Primero había perdido a su dulce y gentil esposa, Hiromi, una mujer de una belleza, inteligencia y bondad excepcionales. Apenas recordaba sus delicados rasgos y su melodiosa voz. Cuando tuvieron a primera hija, se sintió en las nubes. Es que la pequeña era tan parecida su madre, excepto en el color de sus cabellos: Hiromi tenía el cabello de un tono negro berenjena; Hinata, en cambio, los tenía de un precioso tono negro azulado, "herencia de su abuelo paterno", solían decirle sus parientes más cercanos. Y pensar que a ambas habían sido víctimas de intentos de secuestro. Y Hiashi se había encargado de hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. No sólo por proteger el secreto del byakugan, sino que también por no permitir que unos miserables bastardos les pusieran siquiera un dedo encima de sus amores, su esposa y su pequeña. Además, ambos padres adoraban a Hinata. Después de su entrenamiento, Hiromi y el padre de Hiashi, el gran Homaru Hyuuga, un hombre dotado de la inteligencia, sabiduría, fuerza y valentía más grandes que el líder del clan Hyuuga había visto en su vida, pasaban gratos momentos con la niña, contándole historias y leyendas sobre la cultura celta, enseñándole canciones y a apreciar la belleza de la danza y la música, mostrándole la hermosura de la Naturaleza. La niña aprendía todo con avidez. Hizashi también le contaba cuentos cuando visitaba a la familia del Souke junto con Neji. Los niños se querían mucho y pasaban gratos momentos con Hiromi y el abuelo Hyuuga. Al poco tiempo de dar a luz a Hanabi, la salud de Hiromi empeoró a tal grado que murió irremediablemente. Todo el clan, sobretodo Hinata, Neji, Homaru, Hizashi y el propio Hiashi estaban destrozados. Ante el cuerpo inerte de su amada, se juró ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por el dolor por sus hijas. El problema fue que cuando trató de esconder sus sentimientos bajo una capa tan impenetrable como el acero, llegó a tachar inconscientemente a su hija mayor como alguien débil y a considerar a su hija menor como la que mejor llevaría las riendas del clan en el futuro.

Tanto fue así que Hizashi y Homura se encargaron de brindarle a la pequeña peliazul el amor que su padre le negaba. Poco después, Hizashi había muerto por defender a su querido hermano y a Neji, quien, como ya sabemos, comenzó a desarrollar un odio exacerbado por el Souke, incluyendo a su querida prima. Solo le quedaba a la niña su amado abuelo, quien supo decirle que no debía sentir odio por su primo, sino más bien compadecerlo por todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando y apoyarlo en todo. Le enseñó que el amor es lo único que curaba al odio y el dolor. Hiashi no sabía porqué actuaba así con su hija mayor. Ella no debía servir como desquite de su dolor, pero supo enmendarse una vez más cuando su progenitor había muerto. En ese entonces, Hinata tenía nueve años. Hiashi había sido testigo de cómo ella y Hanabi habían llorado sobre su inerte cuerpo y el luto que vivieron. El también se entristeció mucho. Dolor y más desquite con su hija mayor sin razón alguna, llamándola débil una y otra vez. Pero cuando la niña estuvo a punto de morir en los exámenes Chunnin a manos de Neji, fue allí cuando reaccionó a tiempo. ¡No podía perder al recuerdo viviente de su esposa, su hermano gemelo y su padre! Gracias a eso, Hiashi le pidió perdón a su hija y a Neji por haberlos tratado tan mal. Los chicos lo perdonaron y con el tiempo, su relación mejoró y volvió a ser la de antes. Hinata crecía, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se convertía en una linda doncella. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella.

Pero ahora, ya no estaba.

Otra vez, el silencio reinaba en su oficina.

De pronto, sacó una carta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. El sello de la carta se había activado a las doce de la noche. Desconcertado, se mordió el pulgar, hizo unos sellos con sus manos y susurró:

-Kai.

El sello se abrió y en la carta, hasta ese rato en blanco, se llenó de kanjis. Sonrió. Era la caligrafía de su esposa. Entonces , leyó:

(N/A: **Desde mi Cielo, Mägo de Oz Gaia II**)

Ahora que está todo en silencio

y que la calma me besa el corazón

os quiero decir adiós

porque ha llegado la hora

de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,

hay tanto por lo que vivir

no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

me gustaría volver a verte sonreír

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

te cuidaré desde aquí

Sé que la culpa os acosa

y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"

no hay nada que reprochar

ya no hay demonios

en el fondo del cristal

y sólo bebo todos los besos

que no te di

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

vivo cada vez que habláis de mi

y muero otra vez si lloráis

he aprendido al fin a disfrutar

y soy feliz

No llores cielo

y vuélvete a enamorar

nunca me olvides

me tengo que marchar

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

desde mi cielo

os arroparé en la noche

y os acunaré en los sueños

y espantaré todos los miedos,

desde mi cielo

os esperaré escribiendo

no estoy sola pues me cuidan

la libertad y la esperanza

yo nunca os olvidaré

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Hiashi tenía sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que caían sin parar de sus ojos. Hiromi supo consolarlo. Su mujer le decía que debía confiar en su hija mayor. El ser la reencarnación de una deidad celta conllevaba a una enorme responsabilidad en Hinata. Responsabilidad que él y su clan le ayudarían a llevar.

Con sus fuerzas renovadas, se dirigió al salón de reunión del consejo de los miembros del clan. Le habían dicho que tenía que estar allí.

Una vez que llegó, entro imponente dentro del enorme salón. Luego de hacer las correspondientes reverencias, tanto el líder como los miembros tomaron sus lugares.

Uno de los hombres habló:

-Como todos saben, nos hemos reunido para informarle a Hiashi-sama para hablar sobre la delicada situación de Hinata-sama.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hinata-sama se ha fortalecido mucho y se ha convertido en alguien digno para tomar las riendas del liderazgo del clan. Sin embargo, hemos advertido que no nos sirve tener el clan dividido en dos casas para la futura matriarca del clan. Esta división nos ha traído más de algún dolor de cabeza.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido. ¿Sería posible…?

-Por eso, hemos acordado decidido acordar que a partir de este momento, el clan Hyuuga ya no será dividido en dos casas. Ahora, ambas casas formarán a ser la Legendaria Casa Celestial de los Hyuuga. Es decir, Neji-sama, Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama pasarán a ser automáticamente los sucesores del liderazgo del clan Hyuuga, ¡el nuevo clan del futuro! Está de más añadir que las normas y las reglas serán reformadas, haciendo que la convivencia entre los miembros del clan sea justa y ecuánime para todos. Solo falta que ud. Nos autorice, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi se sentía algo mareado. Es que estaba feliz. ¡Por fin la maldita división se acabaría! Su sueño por fin se haría realidad.

Y dijo:

-Muy bien, apruebo esto. Decreto desde este mismo instante que ambas casas se unan en una sola para dar inicio una nueva era para nuestro clan.

-¡Viva Hiashi-sama! ¡Y que viva la nueva era Hyuuga!

-¡Viva!

Habitación de Hanabi

Hanabi estaba tan feliz por la noticia que su padre le acababa de comunicar a ella y a Neji. ¡Por fin la división entre las dos ramas sería historia! Lo único que la entristecía era el hecho de que su adorada hermana no se encontraba allí.

Desde pequeña, Hanabi siempre había admirado a su hermana. Además, se decía que Hinata era la viva imagen de su madre. Cuando murió, su hermana y su abuelo solían cuidar de ella cuando llegaba exhausta del duro entrenamiento que su padre le imponía. Siempre le contaban historias y cuentos, y jugaban con ella. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, Hinata se había encargado de continuar con el legado de su abuelo. Y es que habían pasado grandes momentos juntas. Cuando Hanabi quería un postre, su hermana se lo hacía con gran cariño. Cuando lloraba, ella le secaba sus lágrimas y la consolaba. Cuando tenía pesadillas en las noches, su hermana la arropaba, le cantaba y se quedaba a dormir a su lado abrazada a la pequeña como una madre que protegía a su hija de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño o asustarla. Ahora, esa compañera de juegos, de sus noches de pesadilla, su segunda madre no estaba.

Sabía que debía luchar por el bien de todos, a cumplir su misión, pero no podía evitar extrañarla. De pronto, escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana.

-¡Hana-chan! ¿Me puedes abrir?

Sonrió. Era Konohamaru. Una vez que abrió su ventana, el joven Sarutobi entró majestuosamente a su habitación. Sin decir una palabra, el niño la abrazó.

-La extraño mucho, Konohamaru-kun- le oyó decir el chico.

El niño solo atinó a acariciarle sus cabellos.

-Lo sé. Todos la extrañamos. Sobre todo, Naruto-oniichan.

La ojiperla sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien?

El niño le dio un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla y le tomó su mano.

-Confía en ella, así también Naruto-oniichan. Todo estará bien, **dattebayo.**

En Saint Andrews

-¡…Shugo Hake Rokujuu yonsho!-gritó Hinata mientras creaba una barrera de protección alrededor de Ginny, unos hombres y los piratas.

Habían llegado sin problemas. Bueno, casi ya que además de los líderes de los clanes celtas, las estaban esperando un "amistoso comité de bienvenida". Los tipos, quienes se hacían llamar la Orden de los Caballeros de la Muerte, brazo armado de una organización fanática religiosa Los Segadores de Almas (N/A: Lamentablemente, esa idea tampoco me pertenece. El nombre de la Orden sí XD. Lo siento), decían que habían sido enviados por un tal lord Marvolo Mortfield. Y no era precisamente para ir a tomarse unas copas de manera amistosa con ellos, como había dicho el capitán Blunt de manera sarcástica.

Los piratas se defendían a cañonazos, espadas y a disparos, mientras los celtas lo hacían con sus espadas y a flechazos.

Justo cuando un bravucón se lanzaba sobre encima de Hinata, Ginny se interpuso, mandando a volar al tipo de una sola patada.

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, fortachón!- le espeto Ginny.

El tipo solo se levantó, se frotó un poco la mandíbula y le sonrió de manera perversa.

-Qué bien. Otro primor con quien entretenerme. ¿Lista para morir, preciosa?

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, Romeo. Cómete esto- Y realizó unos sellos- ¡KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!

El fuego que lanzó de su boca rodeó a todos los hombres, asfixiándolos.

-¡Ahora, Hinata!

-¡Jutsu de las agujas de chackra!- Aquí Hinata tuvo que usar todo el poder de Gaia para hacer que sus agujas fueran más letales y rápidas. "Ahora", se dijo Hinata.

-¡Hakkeshō: Kaiten!- Fue el fin de los tipos.

Uno de los hombres, moribundo, solo atinó a decir.

-Estás…per-perdida, niñita…t-ten p-por segu-seguro que m-morirás. N-nuestra organización t-te c…-c-cazará como una liebre indefensa…-dicho esto, expiró.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de la chica. No se habían equivocado. Esa niña era la Voz Dormida.

Los líderes y los piratas se postraron ante ella, quien estaba bastante nerviosa y…bueno, un poco roja por la vergüenza.

-En realidad, Gaia ha tenido piedad de nuestra gente. Por fin has llegado, Voz Dormida.

La chica solo les sonrió con dulzura.

-Tan solo soy una kunoichi, es decir, una simple mortal. Aún así, haré todo lo posible por salvarlos a todos uds.

-Tan poderosa y tan dulce, oh lady Hinata. A pesar de ser tan joven, Gaia te ha bendecido con la sabiduría. Por favor, guíanos en nuestras batallas.

-Así será. Además, mi gente también viene en camino para ayudarlos a todos-y dirigiéndose a los piratas- Muchas gracias a todos uds. Nunca los olvidaré.

Los piratas simplemente alzaron sus puños, dando gritos de guerra y le hicieron una reverencia.

-No fue nada, mi lady. Lo hicimos solo porque nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad es una excelente persona. Usted ha sido muy gentil con nosotros. Le estamos agradecidos.

Ginny y Hinata se despidieron de los piratas, quienes se embarcaron de vuelta a casa y quizás, a buscar aventuras.

-Es hora de irnos a pie.

Recorrieron todo el camino y llegaron a las Tierras Altas de Escocia, famosas por ser montañas llenas de llanuras y bosques.

Por fin llegaron a una aldea. Hinata estaba sorprendida. La gente se veía amistosa y muy valiente. Las calles estaban llenas de personas que iban y venían de un lado para otro. Los aldeanos le hicieron reverencias y los niños les tiraban flores, hecho que hizo que nuestra ojiperla se sonrojara y se pusiera a jugar con sus dedos (N/A: Es tan kawaiiiii!). Ginny había enviado un halcón con una carta al jefe de la aldea para avisarles que ya habían llegado y que la joven de mirada perlada, tez blanca y cabellos negros azulados que la acompañaba era la Voz Dormida. "Eso explica porque me reciben de esta manera", pensó Hinata.

-WOOOOOOOW!

Hinata había chocado con algo o más bien con alguien. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo. Estaba a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo cuando sintió que unos fuertes y sólidos brazos la rodearon, evitando que su cuerpo chocara con el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Era sin duda la voz de un chico. Cuando la ojiperla abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista, se dio cuenta de que el dueño de la voz era un chico de cortos y aleonados cabellos castaños oscuros, de tez clara aunque levemente más oscura que la de ella y ojos del tono verde esmeralda más hermoso que Hinata había visto en su vida. "Es muy apuesto", pensó mientras sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de un tono carmín, lo cual al chico le pareció adorable.

El joven la ayudó a levantarse.

-Si, estoy b-bien. Disculpa p-por no fijarme por donde iba- le dijo tímidamente Hinata.

El joven simplemente le sonrió.

-Descuida, no tienes por qué hacerlo, Voz Dormida. ¿Sabes? Pensé que cuando me describieron físicamente como sería nuestra salvadora, me la imaginé poderosa y gentil, pero nunca creí que fuera una chica tan hermosa como tú- le contestó el joven sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Es muy amable y humilde. Además, es bellísima", pensó el chico mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de un tono carmín y su pulso se acelerara un poco.

La ojiperla ya estaba rojísima. Y se puso tan nerviosa que nuevamente se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

El joven simplemente soltó una risita.

-Eres muy tierna y muy simpática. Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos. Me presento: mi nombre es James Wood, hijo menor del jefe de esta aldea. Pertenezco al clan Wood. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, James-san. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, kunoichi de rango Chunnin de Konoha y heredera del clan Hyuuga.

-Hinata… que hermoso nombre tienes. ¿Sabes? No necesitas usar los honoríficos de tu nación conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se supone que vamos a ser a amigos- dijo James con una sonrisa zorruna (N/A: Como la que conocemos de cierta personita, no? XD)

Plop! Caída al estilo animé por parte de Hinata.

-Jejeje… es verdad, tienes razón…jejeje- dijo Hinata con tímidamente.

-Como sea, no necesitas llamarme con eso de san o kun. Mis amigos me dicen Jim, Hinata.

-Como digas, Jam…digo, J-Jim.

De pronto, James le tomó la mano y salió corriendo con ella.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Jim?- preguntó Hinata

-Pues te llevo con mi padre, que debe estar en estos minutos esperándonos con los líderes de los otros clanes. Ginny también se encuentra allí.

-¿Conoces a Ginny?

-Bastante. Ella es también es mi mentora. Así que vamos a ser compañeros de equipo. ¿No es genial?- dijo Jim. "Vamos a ser compañeros. Que suerte. Además, es muy amable y gentil", pensaba alegremente el joven

Hinata se sonrió. Jim era muy amable con ella y muy simpático. Definitivamente se llevarían muy bien.

Monte Myakkobuzan

Ya habían pasado tres meses en su estadía en el País de los Gamma. Killer Bee y Fukasaku lo habían sometido a un duro entrenamiento para controlar el poder del Kyuubi por completo. El gran Jefe Sapo le había dicho que Gaia había profetizado que Naruto lograría dominar por completo el chackra del Bijuu. Además, su papel como protector de la Voz Dormida era primordial y por lo tanto, debía cargar una vez más con una gran responsabilidad.

Todos los días pasaba estudiando los escritos antiguos del Sennin de los Seis Caminos, practicando con Bee y meditando en el modo ermitaño con Shima. Con el tiempo se había vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

Lo curioso es que Gaia también le hablaba mediante visiones y sueños. Comparada con el Kyuubi, la diosa no era engreída como el Kyuubi. Era paciente y trataba de guiar al rubio por un buen camino. Además, el chico no poseía maldad en su corazón. Su chackra era tan puro como el de Hinata.

El chico había aprendido nuevas técnicas. Una de ellas consistía en crear una rasen shuriken tan poderosa que al expandirse, se convertía en un viento huracanado. Por eso, se le llamó Uzumaki senjuu shuriken. Había logrado realizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu de su padre y lo llegó a dominar a la perfección. Ya podía dominar todos los elementos y había podido crear otras técnicas. Pero el cambio más notorio fue cuando su chackra, antes azul, se tiñó de un poderoso y majestuoso color dorado como los rayos del sol. Incluso, en poder, era un poquito más fuerte que el chackra plateado de Hinata.

Ese día, estaba cansado.

Ya había anochecido y la luna llena había hecho su aparición en la bóveda estrellada, bañando todo el País de los Gamas con su hermosa luz plateada.

La luna y el cielo nocturno le recordaban a ella, con su mirada pura y sus hermosos cabellos azulados.

Aún tenía el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado hacía ya cuatro meses de su partida. Y pensar que él, el muy idiota, la dejó ir sin decirle que la amaba.

¡Demonios! La extrañaba tanto. Quería sentirla en sus brazos, acariciarle sus cabellos, besarla y nunca dejar que se fuera de su lado. Quería amarla y protegerla todos los días. Y quería hacerle saber que estaba loco de amor por ella.

Sonrió nostálgicamente.

"La amas, ¿verdad Naruto?", escuchó la Voz de la diosa.

EL joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver. Y por decirle lo mucho que la amo. Además, quiero que me perdone por ser el baka más grande de toda la historia por no haberme dado cuenta de que me amó durante todo este tiempo…y por no haberle dado mi respuesta antes"

Naruto sintió en sus mejillas algo parecido a una caricia. La diosa le estaba acariciando maternalmente.

"No te atormentes Naruto. Si en verdad se aman, no habrá nada ni nadie que los separe. Algún día, el destino los volverá a juntar y podrán recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su amor. Nunca lo olvides, pequeño"

"Arigatou"

Una vez más, dirigió su mirada a la luna.

"Solo espérame, Hinata. Volveré por ti y nunca dejaré que te aparten de mi lado.

Naruto: ¡¿ME PUSISTE UN RIVAL!

Fabiola: Tranquilo, hombre. Además, mira el lado bueno, aprendiste muchas técnicas y te volviste más poderoso que antes.

Naruto (sarcásticamente): Genial. Que feliz me siento.

Fabiola (igual) habló el emperador del sarcasmo. Perdone Ud. Si no estoy a su altura.

Naruto: ¬¬ hmp!

Mis agradecimientos a:

: Sugoi!Una fanática por el folk metal. Muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva. La tendré en cuenta.

Buenas noches! CABRRRRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! XD

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **Gracias linda! Me alegra que te haya gustado en el capi.

**Onigan: **Idem. Como dije, fue una idea que siempre tuve en mente. Un poco loca, pero bueno… es que siempre quise escribir algo así.

**diana carolina: **deseo concedido. Este capi está dedicado para ti ;)

**stefany bm: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, pobre Naruto. Fue mucho para él. Pero aún así, sabe que es una pieza fundamental para la trama. Toma en cuenta como Gaia aprende a confiar en nuestro héroe.

Bueno, que estén bien

Prometo actualizar pronto

Saludos.


	7. Tres años después Reencuentro

Fabiola: Uf!por fin actualicé! Por fin escribi la parte de tres años después.

Naruto: ¡Más le vale a ese cretino de "Jimmy" no pasarse de listo con MI HINATA!

Bang!

Naruto: Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!

Fabiola: Ya te lo dije. Esto es ficción. Nada es real.

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Tres años después. Los sentimientos de Jim. Llegan los refuerzos. El reencuentro. Celos.**

Inglaterra, Castillo de Mortfield. Tres años después.

El oscuro castillo aún mantenía su aspecto lúgubre. Sus mazmorras y calabozos seguían despidiendo un hedor a sangre y cuerpos en estado de descomposición. En el gran salón, el malvado lord Mortfield estaba sentado en su trono, con una copa de cristal llena de un vino tan rojo como la sangre y parecía estar pasándola en grande al ver como una mujer era torturada hasta la muerte. La maltrecha fémina no pudo resistir más y su cuerpo se desplomó para no volver a moverse nunca más.

-Otra hechicera menos. Aún así, debemos eliminar a todas las mujeres librepensadoras, según lo establecido por el Malleus Malleficarum (N/A: El Martillo de las Brujas. Fue un libro escrito en la Edad Media por la Iglesia para matar a todas las mujeres de gran inteligencia porque, según ellos, eran consideradas como un gran peligro para la fe de ese entonces. Muchas mujeres fueron enviadas a la hoguera, torturadas y asesinadas bárbaramente. Busquen en Wikipedia o en Google. Ah, lo otro: esta organización de los Segadores de las Almas no tiene nada que ver con ninguna religión de las que conocemos. Solo es pura ficción)- decía el malvado hombre- De todas ellas, hay una sola que es la más peligrosa de todas… y tarde o temprano caerá en mis garras-añadió.

Y dirigiéndose a sus hombres:

-Ha llegado el momento. A partir de ahora, nuestra organización se cubrirá de gloria y honores al traer como trofeo a la Voz Dormida. Una vez en nuestro poder, toda Britania se convertirá en el Imperio más poderoso que haya existido en la faz de la tierra cuando conquistemos Escocia e Irlanda. Gales ya ha caído en nuestro poder. Esta vez, no debemos cometer errores. No quiero más incompetencia y mediocridad por parte de todos uds.- dicho esto, los hombres se retiraron.

"Ahora, solo hay que realizar los preparativos para la gran batalla. Hinata, la gran hechicera shinobi, morirá…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!" (N/A: Naruto: grrrrrrrrr! Eh?...¡oye, suéltame para ir a borrarle esa sonrisa golpes a ese animal!; Fabiola: ¡Baka!¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que nada de esto es real y que sólo es pura ficción? Y si por tu culpa, mi laptop se estropea, juro que en la trama te pondré a comer verduras!; Naruto: ¡NOOOOOOOO!; Fabiola: Así está mejor, de vuelta al fic por el amor del Monesvol)

(Fragmento de la canción Dies Irae de Mägo de Oz. Gaia III)

_Dies Irae Malleus Malleficarum est._

_Dies Irae Malleus Malleficarum est._

_Die Irae Malleus Malleficarum est._

La aldea de las Altas Tierras de Escocia.

La aldea se veía tan tranquila y serena. Esa mañana, había mucho qué hacer con los preparativos de la guerra. Si bien recibían invasiones y asedios del enemigo cada uno o tres días, los celtas, con la ayuda de Hinata, Ginny y Jim, se habían encargado de los malvados. Así que, por ese momento, los civiles podían respirar tranquilos.

Ginny estaba en el humilde jardín de su cabaña, tomando el delicioso té y disfrutando de las golosinas que Hinata le había dejado. Le había avisado que iría al bosque a buscar plantas medicinales para preparar infusiones, medicinas y algunos ungüentos para curar heridas. Además, le había prometido buscar frutos silvestres como arándanos, fresas, moras y frambuesas para preparar junto con ella y Jim una deliciosa tarta como postre para la cena. (N/A: Naruto y Fabiola: ¡Queremos tarta! ¡Queremos tarta! ¡Guárdennos un pedacito! XD! ).

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Hinata había abandonado su hogar para cumplir su misión y salvar un pueblo que ahora se había convertido en la segunda familia de la niña.

Estaba tan orgullosa de ella. Se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Lo que no había cambiado en ella era su dulce y tierna naturaleza. Además, había hecho buenas migas con Jim, a quien consideraba con un hermano. Ese par era una pareja muy dispareja: él era extrovertido y astuto; ella, tímida e inteligente. "Si no conociera a Jim, diría que él está muy enamorado de Hinata", pensó Ginny divertida. Pero estaba consciente de que Hinata amaba a otro. Hinata se lo había contado.

No podía dejar de sentir una profunda admiración por la ojiperla, ya que de verdad había sido capaz de cargar con un dolor muy grande: el de amar sin ser correspondida. Y eso era mil veces peor que cualquier herida física.

"Todo estará bien, Hinata. No te atormentes más. Es tu primera pena de amor", pensaba melancólicamente la pelirroja ojiesmeralda.

De pronto, apareció su halcón con un pergamino atado en su pata derecha.

Luego de retirarle el sobre, lo leyó

Del asombro pasó a una gran alegría. Definitivamente, tenía que ir donde el líder de la aldea para contarle las buenas nuevas. Así que ni tarda ni perezosa, se puso su capa y despareció en un remolino de hojas.

Bosque de las afueras de la aldea

Era un día esplendoroso y soplaba una agradable brisa fresca. Las avecillas cantoras revoloteaban alegremente sobre los árboles del hermoso bosque.

Detrás de estos, montada a horcajadas en un hermoso caballo de color blanco y crines negras, iba una hermosa y ágil ninfa de ojos perla.

Cuando Phillipe (N/A: El nombre de su caballo) se detuvo, Hinata se apeó. Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido de color negro azulado (N/a: el mismo diseño del vestido que usa Lucy en las Crónicas de Narnia El Príncipe Caspian) y una larga capa de color verde musgo con ricos detalles celta. Su sedosos y lisos cabellos negro azulados, que ahora le llegaban hasta la cintura, estaban semirecogidos en una hermosa semi-cola trenzada (N/A: el mismo peinado de Lucy) y sus pies, calzados en un hermoso par de zapatos planos del mismo tono del vestido. Iba armada con un carcaj de flechas, un largo arco inglés (recuerdito de la victoria de una terrible batalla, en la que los aldeanos, agradecidos, le dieron como premio el poderoso arco del líder del grupo que los había atacado, muerto a manos de la Hyuuga) y su estuche de kunais. En su níveo cuello, lucía un precioso colgante con una cruz roja griega, adornada con bellos detalles celta.

Después de dejar a Phillipe cerca de un arroyo para hundiera ávidamente su hocico en éste y saciara su sed con la fresca agua. Hinata se estiró y se puso a practicar su tiro con el arco. Su puntería era bastante buena. Siguió practicando por un buen rato. Cansada, Hinata se estiró un poco, luciendo una vez más su natural e increíble flexibilidad, herencia de su madre. Estaba a punto de practicar el estilo de su clan cuando advirtió una conocida presencia. Sonrío. Así que se dirigió al lugar donde había sentido la presencia.

-¿Jim?- silencio absoluto- ya basta de juegos, Jim. Ya sé que eres tú-otra vez silencio-Jim, en serio…si esto se trata de otra de tus bromas…

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

Jim la había asustado por detrás y vaya que lo consiguió esta vez. La chica había llegado a sobresaltar. Del susto pasó al enfado e hizo un puchero tan adorable que Jim le pareció tan divertido. Estaba vestido con un traje de noble celta de color rojo (N/A: como el que usa Peter Pevensie en las Crónicas de Narnia, el Príncipe Caspian) y una capa similar a la de Hinata. Iba armado con una hermosa espada celta y un escudo de acero con el símbolo del escudo armas de su clan: dos leones rojos que protegían un árbol). Este estaba muerto de la risa.

-¿Es que te volviste loco? ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!- le regañó la chica, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de reírse con su inquieto amigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ay lo siento,… jajajaja, es que no pude resistirme…jajajajaa, debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste…jajajaja.

-Jaja, si, muy gracioso- dijo Hinata, haciéndose la enfadada.

-Ay, lunita (N/A: así le dice Jim de cariño), de verdad lo siento-dijo el ojiesmeralda, abrazándola por detrás- no te enojes conmigo, ¿sí?-añadió, poniendo una cara de gatito abandonado. Hinata no podía resistirse a esa mirada. Así que con una sonrisa dulce y dándose vuelta, correspondió su abrazo.

-Te perdono. Pero, en vista de que me asustaste… tendrás un castigo.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Pues…¡un super ataque de cosquillas!- Dicho esto, Hinata derribó a Jim y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Jajajajaja!¡Ya basta….jajajajajaja!¡Está bien, está bien, no lo volveré hacer…jajajajaja! Pero, como tú sabes, ojo por ojo- dijo, haciendo girar a ambos, quedando el encima de ella- ¡Cosquillas por cosquillas!- Esta vez, era Hinata la que estaba muerta de la risa.

-¡Jajajajaja!...¡no es justo…jajajajaja! ¡Ya…jajajaja, ya basta, Jim, jajajajajaja!-reía Hinata cuando de pronto ambos sintieron una presencia.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del césped. Sus semblantes se volvieron serios.

-¿Sentiste eso, Hinata?

-Sí. ¿Crees que se trate de algún enemigo?- dijo la joven mientras activaba su Byakugan… solo para darse cuenta de que no había nada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el castaño mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-Nada. Debe haberse alejado del rango de mi Byakugan-dijo la joven, desactivando su doujutsu.

Jim estaba un poco preocupado por Hinata. Que bueno que la había perseguido, alcanzándola en el bosque. Si hubiera estado sola, quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado. El solo pensar en eso hizo que su puños se cerraran fuertemente y que su sangre le hirviera. Jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a su gran amiga… y a la vez, el amor de su vida. Sí, Jim se había enamorado secretamente de la bella ojiperla. A pesar de que ella solo lo veía no sólo como amigo, sino como hermano, no le importaba. Incluso, si había alguien más en el corazón de su amiga, haría todo lo posible por hacer que ella se olvidara de ese alguien. En su opinión, el hombre que le había robado el corazón a Hinata era un reverendo idiota por no ver que ella era la chica más maravillosa, y por no fijarse en ella. Por ese amor, juró proteger a la ojiperla y si era preciso, le pediría que le permitiera reemplazar a ese "otro" que ocupaba un vasto lugar en el corazón de Hinata.

Así que le dijo:

-Tendremos que separarnos e ir a investigar. Si llega a pasar algo, uno de los dos enviará una señal con los sellos explosivos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido- y estaban a punto de partir cuando Hinata se acercó al chico y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el pulso de Jim se acelerara- Por favor, ten cuidado Jim.

El joven le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Tú también, Lunita.

Dicho esto, se separaron.

En la aldea

Ginny se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Todos los refuerzos de todas las aldeas ocultas por fin habían llegado. Después de reunirse para realizar los últimos preparativos para la guerra, todo el mundo se fue a reponer fuerzas y a ayudar construir muros de protección por toda la aldea y el campamento de los shinobis.

-¡Ginnevere, qué alegría volver a verte, amiga!- dijeron Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko y Shizune mientras la sumían en un tierno abrazo grupal.

-Me alegra volver a verlas, chicas. Hinata se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que todos uds. se encuentran aquí.

De pronto, se escucharon las voces de las amigas de Hinata.

-¡Ginnevere-san, qué alegría nos da verla!- le dijeron Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Temari, mientras le hacían una respetuosa reverencia.

Ginnevere sonrió.

-En estos minutos, Hinata se encuentra entrenando en el bosque. Si quieren verla, pueden ir a mi cabaña a esperar a que vuelva.

-Arigatou, Ginnevere-san- dijo Tenten- de verdad, nuestra amiga se llevará una gran sorpresa.

De pronto, Sasuke apareció.

-Sakura, ¿has visto al Dobe?

-No, Sasuke-kun. Pensé que estaba con uds.

-Ahora que lo dices-dijo Kakashi, apareciendo de la nada- Naruto había dicho que iría a entrenar en el bosque más cercano a la aldea…

Bosque de las afueras de la aldea

Hinata galopaba a toda velocidad, patrullando en el bosque. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se había separado de Jim. Al parecer, no había ni rastro de la señal de humo. Para qué decir de la misteriosa presencia. No sabía porqué, pero le pareció bastante conocida. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Quizás se trataba de algún intruso. Nada más. De pronto, vió una especie de relámpago amarillo bastante veloz que se movía entre los árboles. Al parecer quería perderla de vista.

Así que decidió frenar a Phillipe gentilmente. Luego de apearse del caballo, Hinata se dirigió hasta dar con un enorme y bello lago con una gran cascada. Por unos minutos, pensó alejarse de allí, pero el lago era tan bello que sencillamente no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más. Miró su cantimplora y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Así que decidió acercarse a la orilla del lago para llenar su cantimplora de fresca y cristalina agua.

La misteriosa figura, oculta entre medio de los árboles, no podía dejar de contemplar y admirar la belleza de la chica. Cuando vió que activaba su Byakugan, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente por la emoción. "Es ella"

Así que decidió hacer algo.

Hinata advirtió la presencia y apuntando con su arco, gritó:

-¿Quién está allí? ¡Sal de donde estás!

Como respuesta vió que el relámpago se acercó a una gran velocidad y de un gran salto, apareció delante de una confundida Hinata, quien al reconocer a la persona, se sorprendió y de sus entreabiertos labios, se escapó un gemido de sorpresa.

Se trataba de un joven alto de cabellos rubios dorados, tez bronceada, marcas con forma de bigotes en sus mejillas y ojos de color azul cielo. Iba vestido con la misma vestimenta que ocupó en la batalla contra Pain.

-N-naruto-kun- dijo Hinata antes de desmayarse por la impresión.

El joven shinobi, al ver que la peliazul se desmayaba, se apresuró en recibirla en sus brazos antes de que chocara con el suelo. Se quedó un largo rato contemplándola una vez más. La joven estaba más bella que nunca. Su dulce carácter no había cambiado en nada. Con una dulce sonrisa, acarició sus hermosos cabellos y la abrazó mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, embriagándose con su delicioso aroma a rosas y le daba en su cuello y en sus sonrosadas mejillas delicados besos.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi Hinata. No sabes cuánto te extrañé. Ahora que estoy aquí, nada ni nadie nos va a volver separar-murmuró mientras acercaba su rostro para fundir sus delicados y rosados labios con los suyos en un apasionado y delicado beso. ¡Dios, la había extrañado tanto! Sus labios le parecieron mucho más dulces y exquisitos que antes. Sencillamente, no podía dejar de saborearlos.

Cuando abandonó sus labios gentilmente para volver a acariciar su rostro, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo asediaba. Así que depositando con delicadeza a la chica en el suelo, se dio vuelta para ponerse en posición de defensa.

-¿Quién anda allí? ¡Responde!- exigió Naruto.

De la nada, salieron unas shurikens que el joven shinobi interceptó. Cuando vió quién era, reconoció al chico que hacía un rato estaba con Hinata.

Jim estaba hecho furia al ver su amiga inconsciente y más aún cuando este pervertido se había aprovechado de eso, robándole un beso a Hinata.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú, maldito aprovechado? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Hinata?

Naruto no necesitaba tener la inteligencia de Neji para darse cuenta de la razón del porqué el ojiesmeralda estaba tan furioso. Seguramente, era un idiota de la aldea que había estado tratando de usurpar el lugar que Naruto ocupaba en el corazón de Hinata bajo el estúpido pretexto de acercarse ella como amigo cuando en realidad lo hacía para conquistarla. Eso hizo sintiera algo. Y ese algo eran CELOS.

-Soy un shinobi de Konoha. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Y soy amigo de Hinata.- le espetó- Tú no pareces ser alguien conocido de ella.

Jim solo hizo una mueca de sonrisa burlona.

-Qué curioso porque yo también soy amigo de Hinata. Mi nombre es James Wood. Y lo mismo podría decir de ti.

-Naruto-kun, Jim, ya basta...-se escuchó la voz de Hinata, quien al parecer había recuperado la conciencia.

Jim la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hinata…-le dijo Naruto.

La ojiperla no salía de su asombro. Entonces, se dirigió donde estaba el rubio y rodeó sus brazos, sumiéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Abrazo que el ninja correspondió.

-¡Qué alegría volverte, Naruto-kun!

-¡Lo mismo digo, **dattebayo**!

Jim se quedó sin aliento. Sonrió. Al parecer, el "pervertido" tenía razón. Pero se dio cuenta de un detalle: si un amigo de Hinata de los ninjas estaba aquí, entonces quería decir…:

-Oye, disculpa por lo de hace un rato. Dime, si tú estás aquí…¿eso quiere decir que…?

El rubio solo hizo una sonrisa zorruna mientras le decía mentalmente "¡sí, y además vine para cuidar de lo que es MIO, MALDITO BAKA APROVECHADO!"

-Hai. Todos los shinobis de las aldeas ocultas están aquí.

-¿De verdad, Naruto-kun?

-¡Sí, todos los demás se mueren de ganas por verte, **dattebbayo**!

-En ese caso, será mejor volver a la aldea-dijo Jim, quien había venido montado sobre Phillipe- Y será mejor que nos demos prisa- añadió mientras ayudaba a subir a Hinata sobre el caballo- ¿Puedes seguirnos el paso?

¡Naruto si que estaba furioso! ¡El muy idiota lo había hecho de nuevo! Así que con una sonrisa zorruna forzada, dijo:

-¡Sí, pero conozco una manera para hacerlo rápido- Y tomando las riendas del caballo, hizo unos sellos tan rápidos que apenas podían ser percibidos por el byakugan o el sharingan.

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

Y los cuatro habían desaparecido.

Naruto: Ese beso me gustó *¬* ¡pero ese idiota tenía que ir y meter sus narizotas donde no lo llamaban! Ò_Ó!

Fabiola: ¬¬ Eres un cabezota, baka. No digas que te lo advertí.

Naruto: Está bien, esta bien, me callo

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:**

Naruto: Muchas gracias por tu review. Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Ese idiota esta tratando de robarse lo que es MIO! Pero como tú dijiste, es para que la trama sea interesante.

Fabiola: Creo que Desde mi cielo es la más conocida de Mägo de Oz. Muchas gracias por tu review y cuídate.

: Muchas gracias por tus MPs y por tu apoyo, linda ^^, Sí parece que hay más fanáticos como nosotros.

Naruto y Fabiola: Buenas noches… ! XD

**stefany bm:** Idem. Parece que Jim le va a dar a Naruto más de algún dolor de cabeza. Además, es bastante simpático y guapo XD. Muchas gracias por tu review

**diana carolina**: Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. Como verás, Hinata se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Dentro de los próximos capítulos, se promete de todo: Acción, sangre, diversión, romance y mucho Naruhina.

Bueno, que estén bien

Prometo actualizar pronto

Saludos.


	8. Rivalidad Preparativos para la guerra

Fabiola: ¿Qué tal? Disculpen por la demora. Es que he tenido muchos exámenes durante esta semana. Así que he estado estudiando mucho.

Naruto: la Universidad es de miedo.

Fabiola: Y lamentablemente, en Chile no es gratis. U.U Además, alquilo un departamento. Eso significa más gastos. Por eso, no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar y faltar a clases.

Naruto: Mmmmm, ya veo. Pero no te preocupes, aún tienes tus becas.

Fabiola: Y no quiero perderlas.

Naruto: Y además, te ves más rara de lo normal.

Fabiola: ¬¬ es porque estoy enferma, baka. He tenido muchos dolores de cabeza y lo que como simplemente se me devuelve.

Naruto: deberías dormir un poco más.

Fabiola: voy a tener que programar mi sueño. Ocho horas diarias serán más que suficiente.

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

Listos o no, acá va el fic.

**Rivalidad. Los planes de Marvolo Mortfield. La formación del ejército. Preparándose para el festival.**

-¡…Hinata-chan, amiga!- Hinata se sentía algo mareada. Es que habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Primero, su viaje.

Los tres años en la aldea.

Su amistad con Jim y Ginny.

La llegada de los refuerzos

Y por último, su reencuentro con sus amigas del alma… y con el amor de su vida.

-¡…Por eso, hay que hacer una pijamada femenina! ¡Queremos que nos cuentes todo!-decía Ino mientras ella, Temari, Tenten y Sakura sumían a Hinata en un cálido abrazo grupal.

-Minna, las he echado de menos.

-Hemos recibido todas tus cartas. Sabemos que has tenido un sinnúmero de aventuras con los piratas y con los celtas. Pero será más divertido si nos lo contaras.

Hinata solo sonreía a las chicas con dulzura. Sus amigas. Nunca dejaría de quererlas.

-Por fin estamos juntas. ¡Las cinco kunoichis de Konoha y Suna están reunidas!

De pronto, sintió un cálido abrazo grupal, pero de parte de los miembros del equipo 8 y unas cuantas lamidas en su rostro por parte de Akamaru.

-¡Sugoi!¡Mira lo fuerte y linda que estás puesto, Hinata- le decía Kiba mientras la abrazaba efusivamente. La chica tenía una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Definitivamente, Kiba no había cambiado en nada. Nadita de nada.

-Estoy seguro que te has vuelto más fuerte que antes. Estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo Shino mientras hacía otras de su enigmáticas apariciones. A pesar de que se veía muy serio, bajo sus gafas se podía adivinar un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

-Mi pequeña…-le dijo Kurenai.

La chica solo sonreía. ¡Dios, había extrañado a sus compañeros de equipo y a su querida maestra.

-O-neesan…¡O-neesan!-Una joven de trece años y de ojos perlados la estaba abrazando-Te eché mucho de menos.O-neesan.

Hinata se arrodilló hasta a su altura y le dio un abrazo maternal.

-Y yo a ti, Imouto-chan. ¡Mira cómo has crecido, Hanabi-chan!

La niña de cabellos castaños solo sonrió.

-Me da mucha alegría verla, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji abrazando a su prima y dándole una reverencia, acto que fue imitado por la mayor de las Hyuuga.

-Neji-oniisan…

-Hinata…- de la nada su padre había aparecido. La joven sólo le hizo una respetuosa y tímida reverencia. Pero se sorprendió cuando su padre la sumió en un cálido abrazo.

-Has crecido, hija. Se ve que te has vuelto muy fuerte. Y te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. Sencillamente, igual a tu madre-le dijo Hiashi mientras tomaba el rostro de su hija con sus manos y depositaba en su frente un beso paternal.- Estoy seguro de que Hiromi, tu abuelo y Hizashi se habrían sentido orgullosos de ti. Te he extrañado, **hime **(N/A: princesa, ya saben, así es como le decía su familia cuando era una niña).

Hinata le correspondió su abrazo.

-Y yo a ti, O-tousan.

De pronto sintió dos manos en sus hombros y al darse vuelta, se topo con Ginny y Tsunade mientras Jim le quitaba cortésmente a Hinata de su padre para rodear los hombros de la chica con sus brazos.

-Estamos todos reunidos, Lunita.

Por su parte, nuestro héroe zorruno contemplaba la emotiva escena del reencuentro de Hinata con sus amigos y su familia. Estaba muy feliz por ella, ¡pero tenía que aparecer el idiota de "Jimmy"! Cuando vio que abrazaba a la chica, le dieron unas ganas de borrarle a golpes la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Y cuando creyó que lo peor había pasado hasta que el castaño la llamó "Lunita", no se sentía enojado…,¡Se sentía furioso! ¡¿Quién se creía este tonto cara león para tomarse confianzas indebidas con Hinata? Lo único que lo había aliviado era el hecho de que Hinata solo le había dedicado una tímida sonrisa y se había soltado del abrazo de Jim.

Cuando todos se retiraron para seguir preparando los últimos detalles para la guerra, Naruto pasó por el lado de Jim. La mirada de rivalidad que se dirigieron ambos jóvenes fue tan fiera que parecía que querían matarse mutuamente con la mirada.

Y justo cuando anunciaron que habría un festival de bienvenida para todos los shinobis y samuráis, y que sería en parejas, no se lo pensaron dos veces. Por fortuna para el rubio, fue mucho más rápido para ir donde Hinata antes que el ojiesmeralada.

-Ettoo… Hinata…¿te gustaría ir al festival conmigo?- le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

La chica vaciló un poco y con las mejillas rojas…:

-M-me en-encantaría Na-Naruto-kun…- murmuró mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos (N/A: ¿Acaso no es tan kawai, Hina-chan?)

La sonrisa de Naruto se acrecentó un poco más "Ah, Hinata no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo la chica tierna y tímida que siempre conocí", pensó Naruto.

-¡Sugoi!-de pronto, su estómago rugió, arruinando el momento.

-¿Te gustaría que te preparara ramen?-le ofreció la niña.

-¡Hai! ¡Arigatou, Hina-chan!

"¿Hina-chan?", se preguntaron mentalmente Hinata sorprendida y Jim, con fastidio. Naruto parecía estar victorioso "Uno a cero. ¡JAJAJA! ¿Qué te pareció eso, tarado leoncito?", se burlaba Naruto en su interior. "Maldito "pervertido" con suerte", pensó con fastidio Jim

-Entonces vamos a mi cabaña.

-¿Puedo ir con uds?- dijo de pronto Jim. "Uno a uno", pensó Jim, mirando al rubio con burla.

"¡¿NANI?", pensó Naruto furioso. "Que no lo haga, que no lo haga…" Pero sus esperanzas se fueron al diablo cuando Hinata le dedicó a su "amigo" de pacotilla una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, Jim.

-Perfecto, entonces, vámonos- dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano y alejándola del ojiesmeralda. "Dos a uno", pensó Naruto triunfalmente.

"Naruto-kun me está…me está tomando de la mano", pensó la pobre chica con la cara más roja que un tomate y al borde del desmayo. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarse de Naruto? ¿Y por qué tenía que actuar igual que antaño cuando estaba cerca del rubio. Además, ¿era su imaginación o Naruto se estaba poniendo un "poquito" sobreprotector con ella? Sacudió una vez más su cabeza. "Casualidades", pensó Hinata, "Naruto no te ama, Hinata. No te pongas tan tonta e ingenua"

Jim se puso más que furioso. ¡Ése idiota rubio se las había arreglado para quitarle a SU Lunita! Pero de pronto se puso triste. Al parecer, ése era el idiota que le había robado el corazón a su amiga. No se veía que era un mal chico, pero aún así el idiota no se daba cuenta de que Hinata era la chica más maravillosa que hubiera conocido en su vida y el muy idiota le había herido el corazón. Era conocedor del sufrimiento de su amiga y lo que menos le gustaba era verla llorar por alguien que no era digno de ese maravilloso corazón que poseía la ojiperla. No, ella se merecía a alguien que la tratara mejor. Y siendo egoísta, quería que ese alguien fuera él.

De pronto, sintió un tironcito gentil en su mano y un exquisito aroma a rosas y jazmín lo sacó de sus divagaciones. La piel de esa mano era tan cálida y suave.

-Ya llegamos, Jim- le dijo Hinata dulcemente.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó muy feliz: ¡Hinata lo estaba tomando de la mano! Cuando enfocó su vista a su alrededor, vio que estaban en la cabaña de la chica. Y cuando vio al "pervertido"… ¡JA!, la expresión malhumorada de éste no tenía precio. ¡SÍ! "Dos a dos", pensó el castaño oscuro victoriosamente.

-Muy bien, Lunita… ¡hora de cocinar!- dijo con un entusiasmo que hizo sonreír a Hinata.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba otra vez furioso. ¿Es que ese "Jimmy" no se cansaría de acechar a Hinata?

Marcador del día: Naruto: 2-Jim: 2

Castillo Mortfield

-¡¿Cómo es posible?- rugió el malvado Lord Marvolo Mortfied, dándose vueltas de un lado para otro mientras sus fríos negros ojos chispeaban de furia.

-Así es, mi lord. Los refuerzos del enemigo llegaron hoy…-de pronto, la garganta del soldado fue aprisionada por la firme mano del villano.-…¡argh!... m-mi…cof… cof cof… mi lord…tenga p-p-pi-pie-dad d-d-de mí…cof cof.

-¡No tengo piedad de inútiles como tú!¡He tratado por todos los medios de impedir que eso pasara y me doy cuenta de que mi brazo armado no es más que una bola de incompetentes y estúpidos!- El villano soltó al soldado bruscamente, arrojándolo como una basura al frío suelo de piedra.

-Muy bien, entonces pasaremos a otro plan. ¡Caballeros de la Muerte!- bramó el hombre.

Los hombres no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Sí, mi lord?

-Quiero que manden ejércitos para saquear a todas las aldeas celtas. Incendien todo y tráiganme como prisioneras a todas las mujeres. Si una se niega en ir con ustedes, solo mátenla. Al resto, elimínenlos. En cuanto a los ninjas y samuráis, acábenlos con una granizada de flechas envenenadas. Para eso, les harán una emboscada.

-¡Sus deseos son órdenes, mi lord!

-Y quiero que pongan un alto precio a la cabeza de esa chica Hinata Hyuuga. Difámenla por Gales e Inglaterra como si fuera una gran bruja que ha blasfemado el nombre de Dios. Y si la encuentran, tráiganmela…viva porque quiero encargarme personalmente de ella. Y no quiero más errores e incompetencia por parte de todos uds, ¿quedó claro?

**-¡YES, MY LORD!** (N/A: Sí, mi lord)

-Muy bien, ahora ¡RETÍRENSE!

Los hombres se retiraron de la presencia del malvado.

Lord Mortfield hizo un amago de sonrisa cruel.

"No podrás escaparte de mí, maldita perra hechicera. Ya llevas mucho tiempo fastidiándome la existencia, chiquilla del demonio. Tú y la leyenda de Gaia serán historia y cuando ese día llegue, nuestro reino gobernará todo el Reino Unido. Ni siquiera Francia será capaz de defender Escocia de nuestro poder…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" (N/A: Fabiola: aclaro, después de la revolución de sir William Wallace, Escocia hizo un pacto con la nación enemiga de Inglaterra, Francia. Este pacto, conocido como **la Auld Alliance** (la Alianza Dorada), fue hecho para que ambas naciones se defendieran mutuamente de los ingleses. Si Inglaterra atacaba Escocia, Francia intervendría para defender a los escoceses y viceversa. Busquen por Internet; Naruto: fiuuuuuuu! Sí que sabes de esas cosas; Fabiola: ¿viste que es bonito estudiar Historia? De vuelta al fic.)

En la mansión Wood

-Hmmm, ya veo…al parecer los ingleses planean atacarnos antes de lo planeado- dijo sir William Wood, el padre de Jim.

Estaban todos reunidos con el rey de Escocia en la mansión (N/a: inglés, **manor**) Wood. En el salón, adornado por ricos ornamentos, escudos de armas y rústicos muebles, se encontraban todos los líderes de los clanes celtas, los kages y los señores feudales sentados en una enorme mesa redonda (N/a: ¡Al puro estilo Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la mesa redonda! XD). Estaban discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos de la guerra.

-Al parecer, los ingleses quieren emboscarnos a todos nosotros.- señaló una alta mujer de cabellos rojizos y voz ronca.

El Rey de Escocia solo asintió con la cabeza.

-La Voz Dormida se encuentra en grave peligro. Si bien la chica se ha hecho bastante fuerte, no podemos permitir que exponga su vida.

Tsunade habló:

-Con el debido respeto, Su Majestad, pero no se equivoque, Hinata es la única que ha sido llamada para liderar nuestros ejércitos. Es necesario que ella participe en la batalla.

Todos los presentes asistieron con la cabeza.

-Por eso, no hay que dudar de ella.- agregó la ojimiel.

-Es verdad, ella es nuestra salvación.- se decían los unos a los otros.

-Por eso, tendremos que elaborar nuestro plan de estrategia.- dijo Sir William Wood.

Alguien sacó unos planos de toda Britania.

-Nuestro enemigo planea hacernos un flanqueo desde Inglaterra en el norte y Gales en el sur. Lo más probable es que nos ataque con sus arqueros y ballesteros. Luego, irán asediando nuestros castillos, ciudades y aldeas uno por uno hasta reducirlos en cenizas. Finalmente, nos atacarán con la caballería e infantería. Además, si entramos en sus territorios, nos harán emboscadas en los campos abiertos y en los bosques, lugar perfecto para que ataquen los arqueros y ballesteros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, tratando de memorizar los planos y los puntos donde se libraría el ataque.

El raikage siguió hablando por el hombre que había sacado los planos:

-Nuestra formación será la siguiente: tendremos primero al ejército experto en Genjutsus, quienes servirán de apoyo para nuestros guerreros de rango largo y arqueros. Lady Hinata liderará a este grupo. Nuestros caballeros servirán como carne de cañón para nuestros enemigos. Una vez que caigan en nuestra emboscada, los Genjutsus debilitarán a nuestro enemigo. Entonces, nuestros arqueros y guerreros de rango largo y medio atacarán. Finalmente, la infantería, los guerreros de rango corto y medio atacarán al resto de nuestros enemigos.

Entonces, la mizukage nombró a los que serían los jefes de los escuadrones:

-Nuestro general de todos los ejércitos será Sabaku no Gaara. Nuestros tenientes serán Nara Shikamaru y lord Percival Henley de Glasgow. Nuestro comandantes serán: Kakashi Hatake y Yuhi Kurenai, del grupo de los Genjutsus; Lady Hyyuga Hinata y sir Marcel de Saint Adrews, del grupo de los arqueros y los guerreros de rango largo; Hikawa Hiroto de la Niebla, y sir James Wood, del grupo de los guerreros de rango corto; y finalmente, Sabaku no Kankuro, Hyuuga Neji, sir Peter Lancaster y sir John Stonewall, del grupo de los guerreros de rango medio.

-Sin embargo- señaló el rey de Escocia- si bien lord Gaara será el general de todos los ejércitos, quien liderará en realidad será lady Hinata. Una vez que se muestre en la batalla, ella será quien dará la señal de ataque. Los AMBUS y algunos guardias se quedarán cuidando de los civiles y el equipo médico se quedará con ellos para curar a los heridos en las aldeas. Las comandantes de dicho equipo serán Shizune y Haruno Sakura.

Todos volvieron a asentir y la junta se disolvió.

"Ganaremos por la libertad de nuestros pueblos"

En la aldea

Las chicas se encontraban en la cabaña de Ginnevere y Hinata preparándose para el festival. A cada una se le dio un hermoso vestido celta del mismo diseño que tenía Hinata. Cuando se terminaron de arreglar, lucían elegantes.

Sakura lucía un hermoso vestido rojo con bellos detalles color rosa y verde esmeralda. Sus cabellos, que ahora le llegaban un poco más debajo de la nuca, estaban sujetos en una semicola trenzada y se veían rizados. Sus labios tenían un adorable toque rosa y olía a cerezos. Usaba zapatos planos de color rojo.

Ino se veía preciosa con un lindo vestido color violeta con ricos detalles azul zafiro. Sus cabellos estaban recogido en su habitual coleta, solo que los lucía rizados con adornos del mismo tono del vestido. Sus labios tenían un lindo tono rosa coral y olía a lirios. Usaba zapatos planos de color azul.

Tenten lucía un hermoso vestido verde oscuro con bordados de color dorado. Sus cabellos iban semirecogidos en sus clásicos chonguitos, pero con unos rizos que enmarcaban bellamente su rostro. Sus labios tenían un bello toque rubí y olía a fresas dulces. Usaba zapatos planos de color verde oscuro.

Temari lucía fantástica con un vestido color celeste cielo con toques blancos. Sus cabellos iban sujetos en una hermosa y larga trenza mientras dos mechones caían detrás de las orejas, enmarcando su rostro. Sus labios tenían un tono rosa coral oscuro. Su aroma era a nenúfar con ciruelo. Sus pies estaban calzados en un precioso par de zapatos del mismo tono del vestido.

Ginny se veía preciosa con un vestido rojo oscuro con bellos detalles plateados. Sus cabellos estaban sujetos en un solo chongo con algunos bellos rizos y tapados por un bello tocado con un velo del mismo tono del vestido. Sus labios tenían un tono rojo sangre precioso. Su aroma era a nardos y a loto, el cual le daba un toque místico y cadencioso. Sus zapatos eran de color rojo con detalles celta de color dorado.

Las chicas se encontraban tomando té y charlando animadamente con Ginny mientras esperaban a Hinata.

-Mírate, frentona. Esta noche te ves muy bonita hoy. Claro que no tanto como yo- le decía entre bromas Ino a nuestra ojijade.

-Nunca cambias, Ino-cerda. Espera a que Sai te vea- dijo Sakura con una sonrisita maliciosa haciendo que Ino se pusiera roja.

-Chicas, no deberían ponerse a pelear. Compórtense como buenas kunoichis-les regañó Temari.

-Temari-san tiene razón- corroboró Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto por qué Hinata tarde en bajar

De pronto, se escuchó la voz de la ojiperla.

-Ya estoy lista, chicas. Perdón por la tardanza

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

Hinata lucía un hermoso vestido color lavanda perlada con toques plateados. Sus cabellos azulados iban semirecogidos en una hermosa cola trenzada con ricos adornos plateados y los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro estaban rizados. Sus labios tenían un bello tono rojo carmín, haciéndola verse como una criatura celestial. Despedía un delicioso aroma a rosas y jazmín, y sus pies iban calzados en un bello par de zapatos planos color plateado.

-Fiuuuuuuuuu! Vaya, sí que nos sorprendiste, Hinata-chan. Te ves bellísima- le dijo Tenten.

-Se me hace que hoy saldrás con un galán al terminar el festival- le dijo Ino maliciosamente.

Como era de esperarse, nuestra amiga se sonrojó.

-¡P-pero qué dices, Ino-chan! ¡Además, tú te ves mucho mejor que yo.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Ay, Hinata, tú nunca cambias! Pero Ino tiene razón-le guiñó un ojo Ginny.

-P-pero…no pienso que alguien se vaya a fijar en mí. Además, estoy aquí solo para recibir a los shinobis en este festival, nada más. Es por eso que debo ir presentable.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Hinata tiene razón. Aunque creo que va a romper muchos corazones esta noche con su belleza.

-¡Sakura-chan!- le reclamó Hinata con las mejillas rojas.

-De eso, no me cabe la menor duda.- corroboró Tenten.

-Tú lo has dicho- afirmó Temari.

- Y bien, ¿nos vamos?

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la casa entre risas y cuchicheos.

Fabiola: Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Eh? Naruto?

Naruto: se ve tan linda… con ese vestido, ¡pero ese idiota aún me sigue colmando la paciencia!

Fabiola: mejor vayamos a agradecer los reviews

Mis agradecimientos a:

**stefany bm:** Sí, esperemos a que Naruto comience a valorar a Hinata. Pero como no se da por vencido con nada, luchará contra Jim por el amor de la chica. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**lunix9602: **Jaja, tienes razón. Justo Jim tenía que aparecer a arruinar las cosas a Naruto y todo porque quiere a su Lunita. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Onigan: ** Es verdad, el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Es que quería pasar inmediatamente a eso. Así veremos cuanto han mejorado nuestros héroes y heroínas. Al parecer, Naruto tendrá que trabajar el triple por tratar de recuperar a Hinata. En esta guerra, todos participan. Muchas gracias por tu post.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **Muchas gracias, linda. Perdona por la demora. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**diana carolina: **Pronto verás cabezas rodando y unos cuantos traseros pateados, jejeje! Además, Hinata se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ya no se cansa tan fácilmente con su chackra debido al buen dominio que tiene sobre éste y es una excelente arquera, la mejor de todos, quizás. Naruto también se ha hecho muy fuerte y dentro de poco mostrará su nuevo poder. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Aviso de último minuto:**

Debido a que tengo muchos exámenes, no podré actualizar tan seguido. Espero que me entiendan. Además, fue todo un logro escribir 8 capítulos en menos de una semana. No sé como pude hacerlo. Pero en fin.

Naruto: No sé de qué te quejas. Recuerda que hay muchos autores que se han demorado semanas e incluso meses para escribir un solo capítulo.

Fabiola: Lo sé. Además, por el apuro, he cometido errores de tecleo, errores de estilo de redacción, gramaticales y concordancia de los tiempos gramaticales. Y lo peor es que caí en la cacofonía (repetición de sonidos) muchas veces. Y como arte de magia, se me desaparecieron varias palabras que debieron estar allí. Pido mil disculpas por eso a todos mis queridos contertulios lectores de .

Naruto: Perdónenla, es que es un poco detallista, y cuando algo le sale mal, se vuelva loca.¬¬

Fabiola: Lo mismo podría decir de ti cuando no te dejan comer ramen por un año entero. ¬¬

Naruto: Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Bueno, que estén bien.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible.

Saludos. Y como diría Ceratti, GRACIAS TOTALES.


	9. El Festival Ataque sorpresa

Fabiola: ¡Lo ! ¡Aprobé todas mis asignaturas y terminé mi carrera!¡Salí de vacaciones de verano con mi familia! ¡Ahora soy una traductora inglés-español español-inglés! ¡Yuuuuuuuuuupi!

Naruto: Ya era hora. Te felicito Dattebayo!

Fabiola: Ahora puedo actualizar más seguido. Aunque, a decir verdad, me demoraré entre dos y tres día para subirlos, ya que ahora nos vamos acercando a lo más crudo de la historia cada vez más. Así que, si hay algún chico menor de catorce años, por favor no lea los siguientes capítulos porque van a ser un poco más siniestros. Aún así, trataré de poner más Naruhina y un poco más de humor para equilibrar las cosas.

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**El Festival. Incertidumbre. Declaración aún no hecha. Ataque sorpresa. "¡Jim, resiste!" **

La aldea de las Altas Tierras de Escocia.

La aldea estaba ahora fuertemente custodiada por ninjas y guardias celtas. A pesar de que había mucha paz, aún no tenían que bajar la guardia. Ya se había escuchado el rumor de que a Hinata la querían viva y que Mortfield quería matarla personalmente. Así que el consejo de los ninjas y los celtas acordaron repartirse las tareas de guardia en caso de que hubiese un ataque sorpresa.

La cabaña de Jim

-¡¿Tengo que ponerme esto?- reclamó Naruto al ver los trajes de gala masculino celta que les había tocado a él y a los demás.

Sasuke solo miró como si nada.

-¿De qué te quejas, Naruto? Esos trajes son geniales- dijo un entusiasmado Kiba.- además, ¿quién sabe si con esto conquisto a unas cuantas chicas, en especial…-no pudo completar su frase ya que Neji y Naruto se habían encargado de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Es que te volviste loco, baka?

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a Hinata-sama?

-Auch, era una broma. Aunque de verdad se ha puesto…-esta vez, un cabreadísimo Jim se había encargado de darle a Kiba otro golpe, dejándole un lindo chichón del porte de un huevo de gallina.

-Oye, oye. Mi Lunita podrá estar muy linda, pero no está disponible.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué, Jim-san?-preguntó Sai despreocupadamente..

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo", pensó Naruto mientras contaba a hasta diez mil para no ir a borrarle a Jim la cara a golpes.

Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru solo miraron con indiferencia a Jim, mientras Neji le lanzaba una mirada escudriñadora, como si quisiera leerle sus pensamientos como si fuera una máquina de rayos X. (N/A: no, no es el byakugan. Todos saben a qué me refiero)

Jim estaba más rojo que un camarón cocido. ¡Esta vez si que había abierto la boca sin darse cuenta! Así, que ignorando la mirada hostil que le dirigía Naruto, solo dijo:

-Es porque es mi amiga del alma y la quiero mucho. Sin mi Lunita querida, no sabría qué hacer en esta vida.

"Bueno, eso es verdad", pensó Jim con alivio, "pero aún así es mi Lunita amada. Ojalá pudiera decírselo".

"A otro perro con ese hueso, "Jimmy"", pensó Naruto con sorna.

La sala quedó en silencio, hasta que fue roto por Lee, para variar.

-¡Oh, Jim-san! ¡Veo que tu motivo por el cual la llama de la juventud arde en ti de una manera tan noble es tu preocupación por nuestra querida Hinata-san!

Todos tenían una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la nuca.

-¿Alguien me podría traducir lo que dijo Lee?- pidió Jim con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Quiso decir que te preocupas mucho por Hinata y eso se agradece- dijo Chouji mientras se vestía y comía su noveno paquete de patatas fritas. (N.A: u_uU )

-Bueno, como sea, hay que alistarnos o llegaremos tarde- señaló Kankuro un tanto preocupado- ya tendremos tiempo para hacer las tonterías de siempre…

Una hora después (Fabiola: ¿por qué lo hombres son tan rápidos para vestirse? O_o; Naruto: es porque ustedes son unas lentas; Fabiola: baka, **ella** ya te escuchó; Naruto: ¿quién?; Sakura: ! Bang! Sakura: Listo, puedes seguir con el fic, Fabiola-san ^^; Fabiola (Con una gotita de sudor) Gr-gracias, creo. Solo esperemos que Hinata pueda despertar a este baka.)

Los chicos ya estaban listos. A cada uno le había tocado un traje de color distinto y del mismo diseño que ocupaba Jim.

Jim iba vestido con una chaqueta celta roja con el símbolo del escudo de armas de su familia con pantalones, cinturón con hebilla celta y botas de color café oscuro. Sus cabellos iban perfectamente peinados.

Sasuke lucía un traje consistente en una chaqueta de color azul marino con el símbolo del clan Uchiha detrás de su espalda y unos pantalones, cinturón y botas de color negro.

Shikamaru, por su parte, iba vestido con una chaqueta celta de color verde militar, pantalones, botas y cinturón de color negro. Sus cabellos iban recogidos en su clásica coleta japonesa.

Sai iba ataviado con un traje completamente negro (N. A: yo pienso que a Sai se le ve bien cualquier cosa siempre y cuando sea de color negro)

Shino lucía una chaqueta con capucha que cubría su cabeza de color verde militar, sus lentes oscuros, pantalones, cinturón y botas de color café. En su cuello tenía una bufanda del mismo tono de la chaqueta que tapaba su boca.

Kiba iba vestido con una chaqueta de color plomo con detalles negros, pantalones, botas y un cinturón de color negro.

Lee, por su parte, lucía un traje de color verde (N.A: Ya saben, él es la Bestia Verde de Konoha XD) y botas de color café

Chouji lucía un traje de color rojo con detalles negro, pantalones, cinturón y botas de color negro. Se había cortado el cabello por completo y tenía un cinta negra atada a lo karateca en sus sienes.

Kankuro iba vestido con un traje completamente negro con algunos detalles de color rojo. Su rostro no tenía ese clásico maquillaje rojo y su cuello lucía un pañuelo de color rojo atado a lo cowboy.

Finalmente, Naruto iba ataviado con un traje de color negro con detalles naranja y los símbolos de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, pantalones naranja, botas y cinturón de color negro (Fabiola: ahí quedaste lindo, Narutín; Naruto: solo espero deslumbrar a Hinata con esto; Fabiola: si es que Jim no lo hace primero: Naruto: ¬¬ tenías que abrir la boca; Fabiola:¬¬ solo me pongo en algunos casos hipotéticos; Naruto: Hipo-qué?; Fabiola (alargándole un enorme diccionario): ahí tienes el significado. De vuelta al fic)

-Bueno, ya estamos listos-dijo Sasuke

Por su parte, Naruto había salido corriendo fuera de la cabaña.

-¡Oye, **Dobe**! ¿A dónde rayos vas sin esperarnos?

-¡Es que acordé encontrarme con Hina-chan unos minutos antes de la inauguración del festival, **teme**! ¡No puedo llegar tarde como Kakashi-sensei!

En el otro extremo de la aldea, en la cabaña de Tsunade

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachís!- Estornudó Kakashi.

Kurenai, Gai, Tsunade, Yamato y Anko sólo lo vieron con una gotita de sudor y hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que fue roto por Kakashi.

-Mi rival, no dejes que la llama de la juventud se apague por un simple resfriado-señaló un tanto preocupado el "maestro juevenil".

-No, Gai-sempai. Lo que pasa es que alguien está hablando de Kakashi-sempai-observó el capitán Yamato.

"Me pregunto de qué sería", pensaron las mujeres sarcásticamente.

De vuelta con Naruto y compañía

-¡Muy bien, entonces adelántate, Naruto!- le gritó Kiba- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Mientras Naruto se perdía de vista, los chicos decidieron partir. Jim miraba a Naruto con una cara de león a punto de atacar a su presa. En vano buscó una excusa para seguir al rubio sin que los demás muchachos se dieran cuenta de su treta…hasta que dio con ella.

-Este… chicos, me tengo que ir. Mi padre me necesita en estos instantes.

-Bueno, entonces ve. Nos vemos en el centro de la aldea-le dijo Kankuro.

-**Allright. I must go. Seeya later, guys**! (NA: Bien, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!)

-¡**Sayo**!- le dijeron los chicos.

Jim iba corriendo… detrás de Naruto. Sí que quería espiar la cita entre su amiga y el "pervertido". "Más te vale que no la hagas llorar, ¿te quedó claro, pervertido?)", pensó el ojiesmeralda furioso.

El centro de la aldea.

Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa porque le había tocado ser la anfitriona del festival. Con suerte, era capaz de sostener la mirada por cinco segundos delante de sus compañeros de la academia ninja sin ponerse roja. Aún así, sabía que no debía ponerse nerviosa. "Sabemos que lo harás muy bien", le habían dicho las chicas. Eso la había animado un poco. Sin embargo, había algo más que la inquietaba.

Su abuelo, antes de morir, había dicho: "A pesar de que tenemos el Byakugan, hay muchas cosas que debemos aprender a ver sin él". Conociéndolo, sabía que le había dicho un acertijo para que después lo resolviera el día que tuviera la capacidad para hacerlo. Sus palabras sonaban como una advertencia…o como una profecía más.

Suspiró. Era algo bastante complicado.

"Tranquila, pequeña. Cuando llegue el momento exacto, lo sabrás responder", le dijo Gaia maternalmente.

"Lo sé… es solo que me parece un tanto… perturbador. Además, mi abuelo siempre fue un hombre muy sabio e inteligente. Si tan sólo tuviera la misma inteligencia que Neji-niisan…"

"A tu primo se le planteó lo mismo y aún no ha sabido responderlo"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, además, es algo que se responde no solo con la inteligencia, sino que además con el corazón y el espíritu".

La chica asintió. Siguió en medio de sus divagaciones hasta que una conocida presencia le tomó su mano gentilmente.

-Ya llegué, Hinata.

Naruto la ayudó a levantarse. Apenas la vió, sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido. Parecía un ángel. Sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus labios carmesí entreabiertos se veían muy… tentadores. El rubio sintió que un fuego interior se fundía con su ser como si algo lo impulsara a abrazar a Hinata y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Aún sentía como sus labios ardían al evocar el dulce sabor de los de la chica. Si antes se había dicho que la amaba, ahora parecía que esos sentimientos se habían hecho más fuertes que nunca.

Por su parte, Hinata se quedó sin aire al ver lo apuesto que lucía su amado rubio. Sus ojos azules como el cielo la miraban de manera muy intensa, tanto que sintió que un agradable escalofrío corriera por su espalda. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bello tono carmín y sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar un suave y pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Y pensar que había intentado todo para olvidarse de él hasta dejar de verlo por tres años. Tan solo con verlo, todos sus esfuerzos se iban a la basura. No podía dejar de amarlo ni nunca lo haría.

-Te ves muy bien Hina-chan- le dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-Tú también, Naruto-kun.

El chico solo sonrió.

-Se ve que no cambias en nada, excepto por tu belleza, que ahora luce más radiante que nunca.

Hinata se puso tan roja como las fresas.

-N-no digas e-e-eso, Naruto-kun.

-Es que es la verdad, te has puesto muy bonita. ¿Es que no ves que tienes a varios embobados?

-¿Cómo quién?

-Como el idiota de "Jimmy"

Hinata rió.

-No le llames así. Sé que no te llevas muy bien con él, pero Jim y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Nada más.

"Así que es eso", pensó el Uzumaki con alivio, "pero aún así no debo bajar la guardia con este tarado" agregó un "poquito" celoso.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos.- le dijo Hinata, sacando a nuestro ninja hiperactivo de sus divagaciones.

-Sí.

Mientras tanto.

La entrada de la aldea olía a sangre y tierra húmeda. Los cuerpos inertes de los centinelas yacían en el suelo. Solo las dos únicas mujeres del grupo de los vigías habían recibido la peor parte: sus intimidades estaban ensangrentadas y sus cuellos tenían severos cortes de los cuales brotaban largos ríos de sangre.

-Muy bien, es hora de infiltrarnos.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Cuando reconozcamos a la hechicera, dos de ustedes se encargarán de ella. Entonces uno le disparará un ballestazo con un veneno que absorberá una gran parte de su chackra. Una vez inconsciente, nos la llevaremos. ¿Quedó claro?

-Undestood.

-Allright, move!

En la aldea

La gente esperaba en el centro de la aldea a que se diera inicio al festival. Había muchas personas. Hinata tragó un poco de saliva. Los comentarios en cuanto a su belleza no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Miren, allí está lady Hinata!

-¡Se ve más hermosa que nunca!

Un pequeño niño se acercó a la ojiperla para darle un lirio blanco plateado como muestra de respeto. El pequeño estaba muy nervioso. La chica le sonrió con ternura y le dio en su frente un pequeño beso, causándole un sonrojo al niño. El pequeño simplemente sonrió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse donde estaban sus padre.

Una vez confiada en sí misma, empezó con su discurso:

-Estimados hermanos y hermanas, esta noche hemos recibido con gran alegría a quienes nos ayudarán incondicionalmente para defender nuestras tierras del invasor inglés. Su presencia y su gran valor y nobleza nos honra muchísimo y no hay dudas de que serán muy bienvenidos a nuestras tierras. Esta noche, me gustaría dar la bienvenida a los señores feudales de las aldeas ocultas.

La gente vitoreó con alegría.

-También son bienvenidos los kages de las cinco aldeas ocultas.

Nuevamente, más aplausos.

-Y finalmente, los samuráis y los shinobis de las distintas aldeas.

Los vítores se hicieron más fuertes.

-A todos ellos les damos la bienvenida ante la presencia de nuestra Madre Narutaleza. Esperamos que su estadía les sea grata. Dicho esto, doy por terminada la bienvenida. Que el festival en honor a nuestra diosa Gaia comience.

No había terminado decir estas palabras cuando aparecieron detrás de ella fuegos artificiales. Los celtas no tardaron en maravillarse con este bello espectáculo.

Jim apareció al lado de Hinata y le sonrió.

-Estuviste genial, Lunita. Sabía que lo lograrías.

-Arigatou, Jim. Eres un gran amigo. No sé que haría sin tu apoyo- le dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-"tengo que decírselo", pensó el ojiesmeralda-Oye, Hinata, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Sí?

Jim tuvo que respirar hondo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras y hacer uso de su elocuencia, honestidad e inteligencia para hablar con ella.

-Dime, ¿ese chico, Naruto, fue alguien importante en tu vida?

Hinata se quedó sin habla. ¿Había sido muy obvia con Naruto? Bueno,a decir verdad, sí ya que sus sonrojos y tartamudeos hablaban por ella. No sabía si ser sincera con él.

-Naruto-kun es alguien que admiro mucho desde que estudiábamos en la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Siempre lo vi como un chico hiperactivo, honesto, esforzado y muy fuerte, y no como un monstruo como lo vieron los demás aldeanos. Naruto siempre ha tenido una vida muy dura, pero supo salir adelante gracias a Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Iruka-sensei, Uchiha-san y Sakura-chan.

-Vaya, ya veo. Pero no me has respondido si él fue muy importante en tu vida.

-Solo fue un amigo y gran compañero de equipo, la alegría de nuestra aldea… y… el amor de mi vida.

El corazón de Jim se desgarró un poco, pero se contuvo.

-Entonces, fue por eso que decidiste cambiar y volverte más fuerte para no ser catalogada como la vergüenza de tu clan.

-Así es.

-Y te le declaraste, pero no recibiste su respuesta, ¿me equivoco?

Unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza. Si bien eso ya había quedado atrás, los malos recuerdos del pasado aún la perseguían.

Jim al verla así, la sumió en un cálido abrazo.

-No debes llorar. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Incluso, sería capaz de matar por ti, mi Lunita.

Hinata le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Jim…

El ojiesmeralda, al verla, contempló una vez más su rostro. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y celestiales, y sus labios rojos carmesí parecían querer llamarlo para que los reclamara con los suyos y se perdiera en el dulzor de éstos. Estaba a punto de dirigir sus labios a los de la chica cuando...:

-¡Hina-chan!- "Oh, rayos", pensó Jim con fastidio. "No podía ser más oportuno".

Hinata se separó de Jim y vió que Naruto estaba esperándola.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Naruto-kun.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y le tomó su mano.

-No te preocupes, además quería felicitarte por tu discurso. ¡Estuviste genial, **Dattebayo**!

Mientras decía esto, fulminó a Jim con la mirada. Por supuesto, Jim no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

-Pues te dejo, mi padre me llama. Ah!, Lunita, mira arriba!

-¿Qué cosa?- Naruto miró hacia arriba con ella.

El chico castaño sonrió. Rápidamente, le dio un empujón "accidental" a Naruto y le plantó a Hinata un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura derecha de sus labios. (Naruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Ahora sí que lo mato!; BANG! Fabiola: ¬¬de vuelta al fic.)

-¡Nos vemos Lunita!

Hinata estaba rojísima y confundida. ¿Por qué el beso fue en la comisura de sus labios?¿Sería posible que…? No, no es posible que ella le gustase a Jim, ¿o sí? "Hay veces que no entiendo a Jim. Tiene una manera bastante extrovertida para manifestar su afecto por los demás. Incluso, un poco más que los de su clan", pensó Hinata con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. "Más tarde tendré que hablar con él", se prometió a sí misma mientras le dirigía a su amigo una mirada tan escudriñadora como la de Neji.

Naruto, por su parte, parecía un volcán en erupción. ¡¿Quién demonios se había creído "Jimmy" como para ir y robarle un beso a su Hina-chan? Primero, lo había visto abrazando a Hinata. ¡Y ahora, esto! Pronto, su ira se apaciguó cuando la voz melodiosa de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Podemos marcharnos, Naruto-kun?

"Tranquilízate, baka. Estás con Hinata en una cita sin ese "Jimmy-teme" rondando por allí. Pensé que tan solo Sasuke-teme era uno de los que más me molestan… pero al lado de "Jimmy-baka", Sasuke-teme no parece tan engreído. Argh! ¡Cómo odio a ese tipo de sujetos!"

Así que le tomó la mano a Hinata y se la llevó a pasear por la aldea.

-¿N-naruto-kun?¿Por qué tomas mi-mi- mano?

El chico rió.

-Neee, Hina-chan, no debes apenarte por eso. Además, ¿no crees que no deberías ponerte nerviosa conmigo, tontita? No te voy a comer, o algo así.

Hinata se sintió un poco sorprendida. Es verdad que Naruto trataba a todos con esa característica familiaridad, incluso a ella, quién era la más callada del grupo de los doce novato. Su aura era agradable, pero ahora… era tan cálida y poderosa. Era igual a la de Jim, su mejor amigo, pero era a la vez era diferente a la de él. Así que sin previo aviso, lo abrazó, dejando al chico confuso… y a la vez, feliz.

Por su parte, el rubio veía que Hinata aceptaba su trato… al principio, recelosa…no necesitaba tener una habilidad especial para leerle la mente y el corazón de la kunoichi. Quería seguir teniéndola en sus brazos para siempre. "Tengo que dar mi golpe de gracia ahora" Así que, levantando el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos, puso sus manos en las sonrosadas mejillas de Hinata. Sus labios entreabiertos una vez más lo llamaban.

-Hinata…sé que me he demorado en darte una respuesta después de lo que me dijiste en la batalla contra Pain, pero déjame decirte que yo te am…- le susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de la ojiperla y cerraba sus ojos para sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y se embriagaba con su dulce aroma… para ser interrumpidos por un instinto ninja que presagia el peligro.

-¿Sentiste eso, Hinata?

La chica frunció el seño y activó su doujutsu. Vió con horror los cuerpos de los centinelas que yacían en el suelo y unos cuántos cadáveres de mujeres y niñas.

-Dios mío, la aldea está en problemas. Tenemos que ir a pelear.

-Sujétate-le espetó Naruto, quien se sentía un poco enfadado por la interrupción…¡Y vaya manera de hacerlo!-¡Hiraishin no jutsu!

En el centro de la aldea.

La gente corría despavorida mientras los ninjas y los celtas peleaban contra los Caballeros de la Muerte.

-¡Sakura, cuidado!-Demasiado tarde. La chica había sido golpeada muy salvajemente por unos cuántos caballeros, quedando en el suelo sin fuerzas.

-Dí tus últimas oraciones, bonita- le dijo uno de los hombres lascivamente

La pelirrosa solo se limitó a mirar al sujeto con desprecio.

Sasuke, furioso, decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas más peligrosas.

-¡Magenkyou Sharingan!- Los hombres se vieron envueltos en un terrible genjtusu, el cual se trataba de un enorme basilisco que los mataba con la mirada mientras succionaba su chackra de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Los sujetos no pudieron más y cayeron al suelo inertes.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Sasuke mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, Sasuke…

-Sólo dime Sasuke y ya, Sakura.

-Vaya manera de ser amable y cordial en momentos como éste.

Sasuke solo sonrió

-En una guerra, nunca se sabe que pasará.-De pronto, tuvo que esquivar un kunai y un ballestazo. Nuevamente se vieron rodeados de ballesteros y arqueros enemigos

-Si de verdad quieres morir junto a esa bonita, entonces que así s…-el hombre no pudo continuar ya que un flechazo le había alcanzado, atravesándole el cuello. Junto con eso, se vino un gigantesco torbellino, agujas de chackra plateados, un enorme viento huracanado, un remolino, una nube de insectos y tres shurikens de aire espirales.

-¡Chicos! ¿se encuentran bien?- les dijo Tenten mientras lanzaba armas arrojadizas al enemigo.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Sakura, Ino, Lee, vayan con Ginny, Hanabi y Konohamaru a proteger a las mujeres. Esos sujetos están buscando a Hinata y por eso, están atacando a las mujeres!

-¡Yo los cubro!-se ofreció Temarí mientras derribaba algunos con su feroz abanico.

-¡Hai!

Mientras los chicos desaparecían a una gran velocidad, Hinata y Jim se lanzaron al ataque junto con Naruto , Neji y Shouji.

La lucha estaba pareja. Naruto y Neji peleaban arduamente con algunos de la infantería usando el rasengan y el Juuken. Shouji y Temari se lanzaban sobre algunos caballeros, y Jim y Hinata se batían a duelo de espadas y kunais con algunos espadachines. Sasuke y Sai se habían cordinado para invocar serpientes mediante el Ninpou: Chouju Giga y el kuchiyose no jutsu. Hasta que al final, pudieron acabarlos.

-¿Quién los mando?- les preguntó Sai inexpresivamente a un arquero moribundo.

El tipo tosió sangre.

-L-l-lord Márvolo Mo-mortfield es nuestro lí-bus-c-camos mm-mmatar a esa p-p-pperra hechicera de –l-la Vo-voz Dormida. Una vez eliminada-Inglglaterra do-do-dominará B-Britania entera…-y se dirigió a Hinata- tarde o temprano, t-tu –cuer-cuer-po arderá en la hog…-no pudo seguir ya que Naruto le lanzó un kunai a su garganta, terminando por matar al hombre.

-¡Dobe, tranquilízate!¡No debes dejarte dominar por la ira!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Teme? ¡El kyybi y Gaia me han estado mostrando visiones en las que Hinata termina muerta a manos de esas miserables ratas! ¡Y no estoy dispuesto a que ellos se atrevan a tocarle siquiera un solo cabello!

-¡Eso es obvio, baka!¡Nadie quiero hacerlo!

-Chicos no discutan…- de pronto, Hinata advirtió algo que se dirigía a su nuca a una enorme velocidad. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado de que el punto débil del byakugan era ese?

-¡LUUUUNIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Jim mientras se lanzaba a cubrir a la ojiperla con su cuerpo y perder su conciencia en medio un terrible dolor y en la oscuridad.

Nadie sabía como, pero lo que pasó fue tan rápido. Un ballestero le había lanzado a la chica un enorme dardo cargado con un veneno que le absorbería todo su chackra. El problema era iba dirigido hacia el punto débil de los Hyuuga. Pero no esperaban que el ojiesmeralda se lanzara sobre la chica, empujándola con su cuerpo para protegerla del letal proyectil… y ser víctima del ataque.

Hinata y Jim volaron por los aires y cayeron al suelo, quedando él encima de ella. Hinata se incorporó un tanto aturdida por la caída. Un escalofrío terrible se había apoderado de ella al ver el enorme dardo clavado en el hombro de su amigo y su frente ensangrentada por el golpe que había recibido por el fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

-¡JIM!¡JIM, RESISTE!- gritó la chica mientras se apresuraba al quitarle el dardo al castaño.

El ballestero había salido de su escondite para dispararle un ballestazo a la chica. Furiosa, Hinata no se lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó al tipo agujas de chackra y lo remató con un feroz y certero flechazo en el corazón.

"Buena puntería", pensaron los chicos un tanto sorprendidos.

-Con mis amigos, nadie se mete, lord Mortfield. Pagarás por esto- dijo Hinata fríamente. Una vez más había gastado mucho chackra y caía al suelo extenuada. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, su cuerpo había chocado en el suelo.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?

La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay que llevar a Jim-san y a Hinata con Tsunade-sama- señaló Sasuke- Neji, Kiba, llévense a Jim-san.

-Yo llevaré a Hina-chan- se ofreció Naruto.

Dicho esto, los chicos se marcharon con Jim a cuestas y con Hinata siendo cargada en la espalda de Naruto.

"Jim, por favor, resiste", pensó la peliazul preocupada. Por su parte, el rubio iba muy preocupado. Por lo visto, las cosas en Britania se iban a poner muy feas. No podía dejar de pensar en ese tal Mortfield. ¡Así que ése era el nombre del maldito que quería acabar con su amada! ¡Una vez más, Hinata estuvo a punto de ser capturada por ese sujeto! No podía permitir que eso pasara. El idiota de "Jimmy", que a pesar de que lo detestaba, sí que se había comportado como alguien noble, protegiendo a Hinata con su cuerpo. La admiración y los celos reinaron en su corazón al mismo tiempo. Aunque odiase admitirlo, se alegraba de que el "amigo" de Hinata se preocupara de ella. Con todo, no se daría por vencido. Lucharía por el amor de Hinata, por el bienestar de ella, que era la última esperanza de su pueblo y por ambas naciones: las naciones de los ninjas y las de los celtas.

Fabiola: Vaya, sí que Jim se portó como un héroe de tomo y lomo.

Sakura: Ahora sí que esto se va a poner feo.

Naruto: y que lo digas.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Onigan :** Me alegra que te haya gustado la conti. Los vestidos no fueron creación mía. Solo vi los modelos que ocupan Lucy y Susan de las Crónicas de Narnia. Sí, Naruto quedó babeando por ella y se puso "mucho más protector que nunca" ya que Jim no se la deja tan fácil. Gracias por entenderme y por tu paciencia. Cuídate

**stefany bm : **Los puntos mentales sí que estuvieron graciosos al igual que los celos de Naruto y Jim. Ya pude actualizar ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia. Cuídate linda.

**lunix9602: **Idem. Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el capi.

Bueno, que estén bien

Prometo actualizar pronto. (cuando digo pronto, es pronto XD)

**Feliz Navidad.**

Saludos.


	10. Hinata vs Mortfield

Fabiola: ¿Qué tal? Por fin pude escribir el capi de la primera pelea entre Hinata y Mortfield

Naruto: ¡Qué bien! Hinata, patéale el trasero a ese sujeto!

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Lucha en el bosque. Hinata v/s Mortfield**

Castillo Mortfield.

Mortfield se paseaba como león enjaulado en su castillo de piedra. Sus planes estaban funcionando. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Hinata cayera en sus manos.

"Tarde o temprano, caerás ante mi poder, niñita", se decía el Malvado. "Esta vez libraremos una buena batalla con lo celtas. Será mejor que haga mi aparición ante ti, Voz Dormida. Y como soy un caballero, iré puntual"

E inmediatamente, se dirigió a sus establos para montar sobre un caballo negro y emprender el galope rumbo a Escocia a una velocidad inhumana gracias al chackra que acumuló en su caballo. En dos horas llegaría.

En la aldea, en la cabaña de Tsunade

Jim por fin se había recuperado. El disparo había sido muy letal y se sentía como uva pasa. En realidad, nadie de su gente bromeaba al afirmar que Inglaterra tenían los mejores arqueros y ballesteros en toda Britania.

Aún sentía los gritos de la batalla que se libraba afuera.

"Hinata, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido", pensó el joven. Sacudió su cabeza. "Pero, ¿qué rayos…? Hinata no es una damisela que busca ser rescatada por un caballero de brillante armadura. No, ella es toda una mujer de tomo y lomo. Debo confiar en ella…"

Con los chicos

Hinata, pese a estar muy cansada y haciendo caso omiso a los consejos de sus amigos, había decidido salir a la batalla. Así que ni tarda ni perezosa, se bajó de la espalda de Naruto, tomó su arco y montó sobre Phillipe.

-¿Qué haces, Hina-chan?

-Tengo una idea. Solo espero que funcione. Haga lo que yo haga, no me sigan. Ocúpense de los aldeanos y de los heridos. Cuiden de Jim.

Sin dejarle a Naruto mucho tiempo para hacerle preguntas sobre su plan, salió disparada hacia la salida del bosque.

-¡Oigan, es a mí a quien quieren! ¡Alcáncenme si pueden!-les gritó la chica a los caballeros enemigos.

Al ver que la chica se perdía en el bosque, los caballeros no tardaron en perseguirla.

-¡HINATA, NO LO HAGAS!-le gritó Naruto y trató de seguirla, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No, Naruto, debemos esperar acá. Esta es una batalla para Hinata en la que ella debe valérselas por su cuenta. Solo debemos confiar en ella.

Naruto aún tenía sus objeciones, pero todas eran refutadas por la inteligente mujer quien aseguraba que todo estaría bien y que Hinata se había vuelto más fuerte, y que como la salvadora de estas tierras, tenía que comportarse como tal. A decir verdad, no es que el ojiazul dudaba de la fortaleza y valor de la peliazul. Eso había quedado más que claro en la batalla contra Pain.

"Buena suerte, Hinata", pensó el chico.

En el bosque

Iba tan ágil como una flecha en medio de la noche y los árboles. No dejaba de lanzarles flechazos y agujas de chackra a sus perseguidores. Gaia la animaba a seguir adelante.

-¡CORRE, PHILLIPE! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR MUCHO MÁS LEJOS!

Como respuesta, el caballo, quien estimaba a su dueña por tratarlo con humanidad y cariño, aceleró su galope acumulando más chackra en sus cascos. (N/A: Hinata enseñó a su caballo a acumular chackra para galopar más rápido que cualquier ninja, excepto Minato Namikaze)

Los caballeros seguían corriendo detrás de ella, disparándole más flechas.

"Ya casi… solo un poco más", se decía la chica.

Siguieron con su desbocada carrera hasta dar con un río. Siguió galopando hasta que se bajó del caballo en el aire. Estaba preparada con su arco.

Los caballeros, triunfantes, la habían alcanzado.

-¡Miren, la perra hechicera nos quiere atacar con su arco!

-¡Qué miedo nos da!

La chica solo se limitó a lanzar más flechazos, derribando a tres hombres. "Tres menos"

-Les aconsejo que no se atrevan a desafiarme, si es que en algo aprecian su vida.

Los tipos se limitaron a burlarse.

-¡Ni creas que te tenemos miedo, mujer!¡Eres débil!

Hinata simplemente soltó una risa bastante macabra.

-No digan que se los advertí.- Y realizó unos sellos desconocidos para los hombres. No era el byakugan.- ¡Supreme Gaia Byakugan!- sus ojos, en lugar de mostrar sus clásicas venas marcadas, despidieron un resplandor color lavanda plateada tan destellante como las estrellas.

-¡¿QUÉ?

La ahora ojiplata sonrió.

-Caballeros, deberían sentirse afortunados de ver una de mis técnicas más peligrosas que se ha visto hasta ahora. Como ya saben, mi alma está conectada con Gaia, la deidad de la Naturaleza. Fue por eso que decidí utilizar mi poder como Voz Dormida con la Diosa, quien me protege. Normalmente, mi byakugan sirve para ver el sistema de circulación de chackra del enemigo, la ubicación de éste y sus puntos débiles. Pero mi Supreme Gaia Byakugan es distinto. Y lamentablemente, es mucho peor que el Byakugan. Ahora lo verán.- dicho esto, los miró a los ojos.

Los caballeros sintieron dolor desgarrador en sus cuerpos y vieron que estaban rodeados de hilos de chackra tan finos que parecían querer cortar todo a su paso. De pronto, cinco de los sujetos se elevaron por los aires. Estaban a merced de la chica.

-¡SUPREME SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHO!-bramó la chica, moviendo sus manos e hilos a una velocidad tan fantástica.

En el bosque, solo se oyeron gritos de dolor desgarradores.

Los hombres no salían de su asombro. Esa chiquilla era el mismo demonio ante ellos.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!

Y lanzaron a atacarla.

Hinata solo se puso en posición de pelea de su clan y contraatacó con el Hakkeshou: Kaiten.

De pronto, una flecha pasó, rozándole la mejilla derecha a Hinata, haciéndole un pequeño corte.

-Hacía tiempo que quería verte, Hyuuga Hinata-se oyó una voz tan fría como el hielo.

La chica volteó y se dio cuenta de que estaba ante alguien mucho más peligroso.

-Mortfield-susurró la joven.

El malvado lord solo torció la boca con maldad.

-Vaya, me siento halagado con conocerte, niñita-señaló, desenvainando su espada y poniéndose en posición de pelea-ahora es mi turno de probar mis habilidades ninja contigo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sí, no creas que solo ustedes, los shinobis, tenían estas habilidades. Yo tuve una "linda amistad" con Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru y Danzo, quienes me enseñaron a pelear como tú. Por eso, la primera vez que te ataqué mandé unos ninjas para capturarte. Pero como todo tengo que hacerlo yo, esos incompetentes fracasaron al igual que los inútiles de mi brazo armado.

Entonces, se lanzaron como leones a luchar. Se oía los sonidos de los golpes de ambos contricantes. Hinata se movía ágilmente aplicando el estilo de su clan contra el malvado. Por su parte, Mortfield seguía usando su espada cargada con chackra.

-Eres buena, mocosa.

-Tú también lo eres.

-¡Qué lindo detalle de tu parte! Pero me temo que eso no es suficiente para derrotarme.- sin más, le dio un golpe en el estómago, pero se llevó una sorpresa. La chica solo se deshizo bajo una estatua de agua.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Un clon de agua.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y sus hombres estaban muertos.

-¡Ah!, con que estás allí dentro de el río, ¿no?- dijo el hombre, acumulando chackra en su espada y golpeando la superficie del río, dividiéndolo por la mitad. La chica no se encontraba allí.

-¡Aquí arriba, lenturrón!- le gritó con sorna Hinata, quien caía sobre encima de él con un Juuho: Shoshiken, mandándolo a volar para estrellarse contra un árbol.

-Veo que tú también usaste un clon, ¿verdad?- el hombre se había desaparecido en un puf!

-Ja, veo que eres bastante astuta. Pero me temo que esta vez tendremos que dejar nuestro pequeño encuentro hasta aquí. Ya nos volveremos a ver.- dicho esto, el hombre se montó sobre su caballo y emprendió el galope hacia el oeste.

Hinata estaba atónita. Por fin se había encontrado con su enemigo cara a cara. Se mordió los labios. La pelea no iba estar excenta de dificultades. Se preguntaba cuántas vidas se sacrificarían luchando por su libertad.

-Phillipe, es hora de regresar a la aldea. Lo has hecho muy bien, amigo mío- entonces, montó su caballo y emprendió el galope.

Una hora después en la aldea

-¿Qué? ¡¿LORD MORTFIELD TE ATACÓ?-Jim no podia creerlo. Ni Naruto ni los demás. Hinata se había enfrentado al mismísimo lord malvado.

-Pero no me pasó nada. Mortfield aún quiere jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo. Es mucho peor que Madara Uchiha. No será nada fácil derrotarlo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

-¿Cómo te fue con el resto?

Hinata sólo deslizó su dedo índice derecho sobre su cuello como si fuera una navaja, lo cual hizo que todos tragaran saliva.

-Por lo visto, su habilidad para crear técnicas nunca tiene fin, Hinata-sama-observó Neji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hubiera querido verlo con mis ojos, o-neesan. ¡De seguro pateaste unos cuantos traseros!

-¡Hanabi!-la regañaron los chicos.

-Gomen, gomen…

Pero, ahora los chicos veían que las cosas se iban a poner peor de lo que estaba. A Hinata le habían puesto un precio alto por su cabeza. Eso los entristecía mucho

-O-neesan, ahora te están cazando como un animal. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hinata sólo sonrió.

-Pues les daré motivos para que lo hagan. No les dejaré las cosas tan fáciles. Así que salgamos a hacer que las cabezas de los ingleses rueden.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaron con júbilo Hanabi, Konohamaru y Lee.

Jim y Naruto se pusieron a su lado.

-Pués hagámoslo-dijo una entusiasmada Ginny

Hinata sonrió. Si bien no le gustaba que sus amigos se involucraran en esto, les agradeció su apoyo. Ya no más tartamudeos e inseguridades. Ya era hora de que Hinata se diera a conocer como la reencarnación de una deidad de tomo y lomo.

"Nunca estarás sola, pequeña. Ten confianza en ti misma y florece como una flor hermosa"

Fabiola: Bueno, eso sería todo

Naruto: Vaya, nuevo Byakugan de Hinata estuvo genial, dattebayo.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**diana carolina** : Espero que te guste este regalo de Navidad: Hinata peleando y pateando . Lamento mucho si no te gusto mi capi anterior, snif. Trataré de poner un poco más de acción. Matta ne

**Onigan: **Jajaja! Sí, la competencia salió dura. Pero Jim se escapó de una muy buena. Solo perdió chackra. No, Hinata quiere a su amigo, pero tiene la leve sospecha de que Jim está enamorado de ella, aunque no está segura. Sayo!Cuídate.

**Namikaze Rock: **¡Vaya! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Definitivamente, Jim es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Que estés bien. Matta ne

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **Gracias linda. Espero que te guste este capi. Cuídate mucho, vale?

Bueno, que estén bien

Prometo actualizar pronto. (cuando digo pronto, es pronto XD)

**Feliz Navidad.**

Saludos.


	11. Permíteme reemplazarlo Te amo, Hinata

Fabiola: ¿Qué tal? Por fin pude escribir la tan ansiada respuesta de Naruto a Hinata

Naruto: ¡Ya era hora! Por favor, que diga que si!

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Reunión. Los planes de Mortfield. "Permíteme, reemplazarlo, Lunita" "Te amo tanto, Hinata"**

En la aldea, en la cabaña de Tsunade

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la cabaña de Tsunade junto con la dueña de la casa, Hiashi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Lord William y Ginny. El salón en el que se encontraban tenía una camilla en la que, amordazado, se encontraba Jim. El hombro derecho de Jim estaba al descubierto, el cual tenía una fea y profunda herida.

Los chicos tragaron un poco de saliva. En un brasero, se encontraba alimentándose del poder del fuego, una flecha. Una vez que alcanzó su punto máximo hasta el punto en que la punta de la flecha se había puesto de un color rojo fuego, fue retirada de las brasas por Shino.

-Muy bien, jovencito-le dijo Lord William un tanto serio. En realidad, este proceso lo había vivido en carne propia innumerables veces. Era la primera vez que su hijo menor experimentaba algo así- Lady Tsunade, lady Ginnevere, ¿ya han desinfectado la herida de James?

Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Jóvenes, Lord Hiashi, Lord Kakashi, por favor, sujeten a mi hijo fuertemente.

Shikamaru uso sus sellos:

-Kage mane no jutsu realizado con éxito- la sombra de Jim quedó anclada. El ojiesmeralda apenas podía moverse, comenzó a sudar frío, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, tanto que solo Naruto podría detectar los movimientos de sus latidos.

-Sakura, Ino, cuando yo les dé la señal, ustedes se encargarán de aplicar su chackra curativo. Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Hai.

Hinata se acercó a la cabecera de Jim y le tomó la mano derecha suave pero firmemente. El castaño solo se limitó a sonreir y a devolverle el gesto, apretando su mano.

-Bébete este licor- le dijo Sai, haciéndole beber al joven celta un buen trago de licor más fuerte que había para mejorarle un poco la circulación de la sangre. La bebida sabía fatal y era fuerte, pero Jim se lo bebió de buena gana. "Que asco", pensó Naruto, "pienso que beberse eso es mil veces peor comparado con lo que van a hacerle a "Jimmy" (N/a: recuerden que Naruto detesta las bebidas alcohólicas y que su bebida favorita es la leche)

-Ahora.-avisó Tsunade (Fabiola: chicos, afírmense de algo porque esto va a ser muy, pero muy doloroso; Naruto: Me pregunto porqué)

De pronto, Shino se acercó e introdujo la flecha dentro de la herida de Jim. Al sentir las terribles oleadas de dolor y calor entrando en contacto con su herida, el chico lanzó un grito desgarrador. Intentó moverse, pero estaba firmemente sujetado por los chicos y los dos Jounin. Por su parte, Sakura e Ino mandaban su chackra verde. (Naruto y Fabiola: ¡Auch! ¡Eso sí que duele!)

-Aguanta, Jim. Ya todo pasará.-le susurraba Hinata dulcemente.- sabes que puedes hacerlo.

El chico se limitó solo a morderse sus labios y a seguir quejándose del dolor.

-Ya falta poco. ¡Chicos, sigan así!-les animaba Tsunade.

Shino aún seguía aplicando presión en la herida con la flecha ardiente. Cuando Wood hizo su señal, el amante de los insectos retiró la flecha. El joven, si bien seguía sintiendo ardor en su herida, ya el dolor no era tan terrible. De pronto, sintió que una frescura calmaba el ardor de su herida. Al enfocar su vista, vio que Hinata le estaba aliviando su dolor con uno de sus famosos y milagrosos ungüentos hecho a base de hojas de menta, toronjil y tilo. Luego, las chicas junto con la ojiperla le enviaron más chackra curativo para cerrar su herida. Ya estaba listo. El ojiesmeralda sintió como su "Lunita" le quitaba la mordaza de su boca, permitiéndole respirar un poco.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío. Te portaste como todo un hombre valiente.

-Bébete esto, Jim. Te reconfortará y te aliviara el dolor- le dijo Tsunade alargándole una taza con líquido de color verde. Al darle las gracias, el joven se incorporó y se tomó un sorbo para finalmente escupirlo con una cara de asco impresionante.

-¿Pues qué esperabas, niño? ¿Que tuviera sabor a chocolate?-le espetó Tsunade con una cara de muy pocos amigos. "Al menos, pudieron haberle puesto azúcar", pensó Jim con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la nuca. (Naruto: jajajajajaja, qué te pareció eso? Así, se te quitarán las ganas de querer besar a Hinata! BANG!; Fabiola: discúlpenlo, es que acaba de comer 50 tazones de ramen. De vuelta al fic.)

Los chicos se desternillaron de la risa. Las risotadas fueron acalladas de golpe por la voz de Hiashi.

-Así que ese Mortfield fue entrenado por ninjas renegados, ¿verdad, Hinata?

-Así es. Por lo visto, ese hombre hizo un pacto con el mismo demonio para aprender todos sus ases bajo la manga. Además, según lo que averigüé, la Organización de los Segadores de Almas, organización que funciona sin estar anexo al Vaticano, está dirigida por un líder fanático que cree que debemos cumplir las reglas y normas de Dios, tergiversando el verdadero mensaje de Cristo, que es el Amor al prójimo y a Dios. En un intento por "purificar la fe", buscan matar a los que somos ante sus ojos paganos.

-Esa parte me quedó clara, pero me gustaría saber el porqué quieren matar a las mujeres.- preguntó Sakura, mientras su inquieta mente se ponía en alerta para tratar de descifrar algunas cosas. ¿Sería posible que…?

Ginny continuó por Hinata.

-Lo que pasa es que para ellos, una organización únicamente dirigida por hombres, una mujer librepensadora es un peligro inminente para ellos. Por eso, las mujeres de ese tipo son enviadas a la hoguera o son cazadas como auténticas brujas.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. "Lo sospechaba", se dijo a sí misma la pelirrosa. "Sabía que el hecho de querer atacar a las mujeres no era una mera casualidad." Un escalofrío le recorrió en su cuerpo. "Eso quiere decir que Hinata…"

-De hecho-agregó Jim, sacando a Sakura de sus divagaciones-hay un libro escrito que lo dice todo. Es básicamente "el libro sagrado" para esos tipos.

-¿Y cuál es ese?- se interesó Kakashi.

Jim sacó un libro de un estante y se lo arrojó a Kakashi, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

-El _**Malleus Maleficarum.**_- recitó el chico en latín con una pronunciación impecable.

-El Martillo de las Brujas.- tradujo Hinata.

Kakashi abrió el libro y vió que el libro estaba escrito en un idioma distinto a los acostumbrados kanjis.

Hinata, al ver eso, se mordió el dedo pulgar derecho, hizo unos sellos y dijo:

-Kai.

Como por arte de magia, las letras latinas se transformaron en kanjis japoneses.

-Ahora sí puedo leerlo.-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

-Es un truquito que me enseñó mi abuelo. Cuando él veía que el libro no estaba en un idioma que él conociera, convertía las letras en kanjis. Incluso, me enseñó el latín-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste. "**O-jiisan**, ojalá pudieras ayudarnos"

Después de echarle una ojeada rápida, Kakashi le devolvió el libro a Hinata.

-El _**Malleus Maleficarum**_ señala que a las mujeres efectivamente hay que matarlas, sobretodo las que adoran la Naturaleza y se interesan por las ciencia y lo místico. Las torturas son increíblemente letales. A algunas las cuelgan, a otras las azotan, se les apedrea, las ahogan en una jaula llena con agua, o bien, …las queman en la hoguera, algo reservado para la _créme de la créme-_ dijo Kakashi, poniendo énfasis a esto último con sarcasmo.

-Qué "gentiles" y "nobles" son esos sujetos-comentó Kiba con el mismo sarcasmo del Ninja copia, mientras acariciaba las orejas de su fiel Akamaru, quien se limitó a gruñir un poco por lo que estaba escrito en el libro.

-Entonces, es por eso que atacaban a las mujeres- dijo Shikamaru un tanto serio. Aún se acordaba de los hechos y como Temari se había librado de una muy buena al usar su abanico.

-¡Son unas bestias!-espetó Tenten furiosa. Ino y Temari asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Es que creen que nosotras somos inferiores a ellos? Si prácticamente, según sus principios, somos iguales- dijo Temari con una cara de poco amigos. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. "Cuando un escrito se saca de contexto, se crean confusiones y malentendidos", pensaron Hinata y Sakura.

-Esos hombres lo único que buscan es exterminar a las mujeres solo para evitar que ellas adviertan al mundo los peligros que corre gracias a lo que uds, las chicas, llaman "intuición femenina"-observó Neji mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Tenten, causándole un sonrojo.

-Sin embargo, hay una sola que es considerada como la más peligrosa de todas, puesto que ella es la reencarnación de la Madre Naturaleza-señaló Sasuke mientras pensaba en los suplicios de los que estuvo a punto de sufrir su amada flor del cerezo hacía unos instantes atrás y cerraba sus manos hasta convertirlas en puño. Si hubiera tardado un poco más, quien sabe que le podrían haber hecho a…su verdadero amor. (N/a: sí, en mi fic Sasuke es novio de Sakura)

-Y esa mujer es Hinata, ¿me equivoco?- añadió Naruto. El rubio se había comenzado a sentir preocupado.- No sé si debiera contarles esto, pero resulta que Gaia me ha estado hablando en sueños.

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Hinata estaba sorprendida por esta revelación. Aunque, tratándose del jinchuuriki más fuerte, era lógico de que la diosa le hablara en sueños y que al igual que ella, lo guiara en su camino como ninja y como quizás, una pieza fundamental. ¿Pero de qué?

-Lo mejor sería hacer una misión de sigilo para ver qué diablos traman los Segadores de las Almas.-dijo T sunade.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos mañana porque ahora hay que descansar para reponer fuerzas y…-el semblante de la Godaime se puso serio. Los chicos la miraron expectantes.

-Y… ¡PARA TOMARNOS UNOS BUENOS TRAGOS DE SAKE Y CERVEZA CON LOS CELTAS!

Caída masiva al estilo animé por parte de todos (N/A: Caída de Naruto y Fabiola al estilo animé)

-Solo bromeaba, aunque en realidad tengo unas ganas de probar la cerveza.

Lord William lanzó una franca carcajada.

-Pues, no se preocupe, lady Tsunade. Puede tomar un poco. Yo la invito a ud, a Lord Hiashi y a los demás Jounin.

-Estoy muy complacida, mi lord. Iremos al instante.- dijo Tsunade con las mejillas de color rojo carmín.

-Si no te conociera**, Tsunade-baachan**, diría que estás enamorada de **lord-papá de Jimmy-san**- De pronto, el rubio recibió un buen golpe por parte de Tsunade y de Jim.

-¡**Baka**!¡¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que NUNCA me llames así!

-**You idiot**! ¡Ten más respeto con MI padre! ¡Se llama Lord _William Wood_, **Pin-head**! (N/A: **Cabeza de alfileres** en inglés)

Hinata tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas mientras que el resto se reía.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!¿Qué te pareció esa, **Dobe**?

-¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca de una vez, Teme?

-Pues, déjame pensarlo…, no, gracias.- eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Naruto. Así que Sakura, anticipándose a los hechos…:

-¡**SHANNAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOO**!-¡BANG! A cada uno les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, quedando Sasuke y Naruto boca abajo, con un lindo chichón del porte de una sandía, con ojos en forma de espiral y cuantas unas estrellitas bailando alrededor de la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron mirando con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la nuca. "Esa pelirrosa, Sakura, sí que se ve peligrosa. Ahora, veo el porqué Pin-head le tiene un miedo atroz", pensó Jim. "Será mejor que nunca la haga enojar. Por suerte, Lunita no es tan así como ella", agregó, suspirando un tanto aliviado.

Castillo Mortfield

Era ya de noche, y la luna se asomaba entre las nubes y las copas del verde follaje de los árboles. En el interior de su castillo, Lord Mortfield estaba sentado en un bello trono de piedra con ricos ornamentos dorados bebiendo con parsimonia una copa de oro que contenía vino de color rojo.

"Pronto obtendré mi victoria sobre esa chiquilla. Aunque a decir verdad, se ve que es bellísima, poderosa y con una inteligencia y pureza impecables. Será una contrincante digna. Seguiré jugando al gato y el ratón con ella…, y cuando menos se lo espere…", sacó de sus ropas una bella daga con gemas de color negro, la cual clavó con ganas en la pared más cercana que había. "…la cazaré y me la llevaré de trofeo."

Entonces, se escuchó una melodía tétrica y se puso a cantar al son de su maldad:

(N/A: **Für Immer, Mägo de Oz, Gaia III Atlantia.** Sé que el título de la canción está en alemán. Se supone que esa canción fue dedicada con "amor" a Adolf Hittler (para algunos, un gran líder; para otros, un asesino despiadado y cruel). Y este tipo, Mortfield, aunque es de nacionalidad distinta a la de Hittler, es igual de cruel. Más que nada, es para que entiendan a qué me refiero. Además, el inglés, como toda lengua romance, nació con la mezcla del griego, latín, gaélico, anglo, sajón, danés, alemán y francés, y fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora. Acá va la canción. Si están leyendo esta parte, leánla con la canción puesta en el mp3 o en una radio, como sugerencia)

Der damon liebe ist für immer, _(Larga vida al demonio)_

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer. _(Larga vida al demonio, por siempre)_

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer dir _(Larga vida al demonio, por siempre VIVA!)_

Yo soy la sangre de los caídos

Soy la orden negra

Soy el terror

Mi cara es la de un dios

Soy la raza, soy los sacrificios

Soy pureza, runas en un altar

Mi honor es la lealtad

Mi sagrado destino

Mi orden moral

Extirpar la impureza

De la humanidad

Mi lucha es mi religión

Y el miedo mi voz

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer.

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

(Der damon liebe ist für immer,)

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

(Der damon liebe ist für immer,)

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer dir.

Soy el hombre que no tiene sombra

Soy la muerte anunciada de toda paz

La solución final

Voy buscando el orden divino

Magia negra, luz casi omisión

La lanza del destino

El Mesías de un nuevo orden mundial

El guerrero del reino, ¿la magia del mal?

Pureza de raza por convicción o por diversión.

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer.

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer dir

No sabía porqué, pero a Mortfield le parecía haber escuchado la voz de una mujer. De pronto, tuvo una visión en la que Hinata estaba cantando:

Surcos de dolor marcan la piel de la razón

Surcos de terror que arañan el corazón.

Que raro. Sacudió su cabeza. Quizás se debía al alcohol, pero esa doncella se veía tan tentadora como una sirena. Haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, siguió cantando:

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer.

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

Der damon liebe ist für immer,

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

Der damon liebe ist für immer, Für immer dir

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

(Der damon liebe ist für immer)

No se lo podía creer. En realidad, Orochimaru, Madara y Danzo no bromeaban al afirmar que la kunoichi más joven de la aldea tenía un poder oculto y una belleza tan sublime que rozaba con lo etéreo. Pero era además muy poderosa. Pensaba que después de la legendaria **reina Budicca** (n/a: una famosa guerrera celta, reina con una inteligencia, belleza y agresividad en la guerra que la convirtieron en leyenda. Cuando los romanos intentaron conquistar Britania, Budicca junto a sus hijas y los clanes celtas le dieron guerra y ganaron numerosas batallas hasta que Budicca fue capturada y asesinada bárbaramente junto con los celtas y muchas mujeres guerreras. En la sociedad celta, las mujeres tenían los mismos derechos que los hombres y muy fieras para combatir. Todo esto lo saqué de _**An Ilustrated History of Britain**_), no podría haber otra igual, pero era evidente de que se había equivocado. Ambas tenían la misma fiereza a la hora de combatir, excepto por el detalle de que una era mucho más gentil que la otra, pero igual de peligrosa. Además, estaba ese tal Uzumaki Naruto, un chico ninja que tenía un demonio encerrado en su cuerpo, el Kyuubi, y era catalogado como un guerrero formidable con sus tácticas de elemento viento y my rápido. Ese chico se encontraba del lado de la hechicera, dispuesto a protegerla. Sonrió. Un demonio y una diosa, dos por el precio de uno. Primero, se apoderaría de la chica y finalmente obtendría el poder del demonio y una vez listo, la kunoichi sería condenada a muerte en la hoguera y al chico lo usaría como arma para hacer estragos no solo en Britania sino que en toda Europa y Asia. Para eso, tenía que elaborar un plan.

En la aldea

Ya era de noche, y Hinata, para variar seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aún seguía teniendo visiones. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento. "Intuición femenina", se dijo a sí misma, pensando en lo que había dicho Neji hacía unas horas. Así que decidió levantarse y salir de su cabaña de puntitas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que Ginny tenía un oído bastante agudo, un solo ruidito y se darían cuenta de que estaba despierta. Así que un sello de silencio para salir sin ningún problema y fue al bosque hasta dar con el lago en el que ella se había reencontrado con Naruto. Como era costumbre, se despojó de su vestido, caminó sobre el agua con gracia y elegancia y comenzó a danzar exquisitamente.

Jim, por su parte, aún se encontraba despierto contemplando la luna. Sabía que Hinata estaba despierta, entrenando desnuda, pero por ser respetuoso, decidió entrenar en una parte más lejana en el bosque. La primera vez que la vio en esas condiciones, quedó cautivado. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles como losde una ninfa del agua y su belleza natural se veía tan radiante y celestial. Se había acordado de una leyenda muy famosa de su pueblo que describía por completo la personalidad y la vida de su amiga, ya que era como la luna.

**(N/A: Cantar de la Luna Oscura, Mägo de Oz, Jesús de Chamberí**. Sé que no es de Gaia I, II y III, pero esta canción describe a la perfección a Hinata, quien, en ese sentido, es como María Magdalena**) **

Es el país de la luna oscura

es la habitación deshabitada

es la más bella criatura

es la dama descorazonada.

Apuestos galanes la cortejan

y aquellos que lo han conseguido

con el paso del tiempo la dejan

y ella llorando escoge el olvido.

De olvido vive y de olvido muere

como planta en jardín olvidado

sabiendo que nadie la quiere

sabiendo que nadie la ha amado

Es la inocencia perdida

es la vejez negada

y unas lágrimas perdidas

María vive desesperada.

De olvido vive y de olvido muere

como planta en jardín olvidado

sabiendo que nadie la quiere

sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.

El castaño suspiró. A Hinata, un galán la había conquistado hasta el punto en que ésta se había enamorado perdidamente del joven para enterarse de que su amor no era correspondido y que al declarársele, no había ganado nada de nada. Ni una sola respuesta por parte del Pin-head. Una vez que calculó, vió que Hinata había salido del agua completamente vestida y seca.

-¿No puedes conciliar el sueño, eh Lunita?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Aún piensas en ese Pin-head?

-No le llames así, Jim. En realidad, ambos son iguales.-observó Hinata con una triste sonrisa.

-Pero yo nunca rompería tu corazón de esa manera-dijo Jim, mirándola de una manera tan intensa que la joven se estremeció.

La chica comenzó a llorar.

-¡He tratado de olvidarme de él!¡Creí que mi estúpido corazón se sanaría, pero aún así, me he dado cuenta de que tres años no han sido suficientes!¡Incluso, he llegado hasta ser más decidida con tal de liberar a mi pueblo y salvarlos de su suplicio, ¿pero de qué sirve que su "salvadora" aún tenga dolor en su corazón, guardándolo en secreto?¡Estoy cansada ya de fingir!

Jim la observaba con un triste semblante.

-Lunita…

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte,… Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué inconscientemente me envías falsas esperanzas?- la ojiperla no pudo más y estalló en llanto, poniéndose de rodillas. Tal vez era mejor apartar a Naruto de su mente, incluso vendiendo su corazón al mismísimo demonio con tal de no sufrir más.

De pronto, sintió que las manos de Jim se apoyaban en sus hombros y con uno de sus dedos, levantaba la mirada de la chica, topándose con los ojos de su amigo que aún la miraban de una manera intensa.

-Permíteme…reemplazarlo.

Silencio absoluto.

Hinata dejó de derramar lágrimas. Estaba atónita. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios tan cálidos apoderándose de los suyos.

Jim la estaba besando. El chico, quien se había quedado cautivado con la fragilidad momentánea, estuvo un buen rato luchando con sus sentimientos. Pero como todo tiene un límite, no aguantó más y le dijo que le permitiera reemplazar a Naruto. Y cuando vió que la chica se había sorprendido, dejando sus labios entreabiertos ante tamaña confesión, no pudo resistirse más y probó el amor, dándole un dulce y cálido beso a la chica, quien estaba inmóvil sin corresponder el beso. El chico la abrazó y siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, deleitándose con su suavidad y dulzura. Después de unos lentos y eternos minutos, el ojiesmeralda se separó y puso su frente contra la de ella con los ojos cerrados. Aún no dejaba de abrazarla a la chica, quien se encontraba temblando.

-Permíteme reemplazarlo, Lunita-le susurró Jim.- Déjame curarte la herida que llevas en tu corazón. Déjame estar a tu lado y verás que nunca, pero nunca volverás a llorar-agregó, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla derecha de Hinata con su pulgar izquierdo.

Hinata aún se sentía confundida. No sabía qué hacer. No podía darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, a su hermano. No quería que él tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que había pasado ella durante toda su vida.

-Tengo miedo.

El joven sonrió y solo le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Cuando estés más segura, dame tu respuesta. Puedo esperar por ti, mi Lunita.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba viendo. Naruto no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que había decidido levantarse a entrenar por su cuenta sus nuevas técnicas y practicar esgrima con la espada hasta que vió a Hinata dirigirse al bosque. Con una sonrisa zorruna, decidió seguirla sin hacer ruido hasta dar con el lago y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Al verla danzar sobre el agua, su corazón latió desbocadamente. Hinata se veía tan hermosa que parecía un hada de las aguas. Siguió contemplando a su hada bailando en el agua hasta el momento en que ella salió del lago y se vistió. Decidió seguirla hasta que vió con desagrado que Jim también se encontraba allí. Con una pizca de curiosidad, escuchó cada palabra. Se sentía bastante triste. ¿Cómo era posible de que él era el causante del dolor de Hinata, a quien amaba más que su propia vida? Pero de la tristeza pasó a la ira y sorpresa cuando Jim le dijo a la chica que lo permitiera reemplazarlo y sin previo aviso, fue y la besó. Nunca pensó que se iba en deshacer en lágrimas como en ese momento. ¡No podía pedirle eso a Hinata!¡No tenía derecho a pedírselo! Lo bueno es que Hinata no le correspondió a "Jimmy" los dos besos, dejando más que claro que para ella, Jim era como un hermano. Cuando vió que se levantaban, decidió hacer su aparición.

-¿N-naruto-kun, pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás levantado?- preguntó Hinata preocupada por el rubio.

"Aún tengo esperanzas con Hinata", pensó aliviado el rubio. Así que le tomó su blanca mano con la suya y se la oprimió con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan. Es que aún no podía dormir.-y se dirigió a Jim-tu padre me dio un recado. Dijo que fueras a la casa, ya que Shizune va pasar a cambiarte las vendas.

-Gracias, Pin-head-le dijo Jim con una cara de pocos amigos-nos vemos, Lunita. Ya después hablaremos.

Y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Ahora, solo estaban ellos.

-Dime, Hinata, ¿aún me amas?- le preguntó Naruto, dirigiendo su mirada de una manera intensa.

-Onnegai, Naruto-kun…no juegues conmigo- pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que el rubio la había abrazado, como si la estuviera protegiéndola de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle.

-Perdóname, Hinata, perdón por no haberte dado mi respuesta de lo que me dijiste en la batalla contra Pain.

-N-naruto-kun…

-No sabes cuántas noches soñé cada vez que el recuerdo del ataque de Pain se aparecía en mi mente. Desde ese instante en que creí que te había perdido hasta el punto de liberar seis colas del Kyuubi. Sentía dolor y tristeza en mi corazón. Pero cuando vi que estabas con vida, lloré aliviado. Habías sobrevivido. El momento en que tuvieron que separarme de ti, sufrí tanto porque veía en mis sueños que aparecías muerta a manos de ese Mortfield. Por eso entrené tan duro con tal de protegerlos a todos…sobretodo a ti.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Era mucho para ella en una sola noche.

-Cuando te volví a ver, me alegré tanto. Ví que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero que aún no pierdes esa faceta tan dulce y gentil que tienes. He intentado decírtelo, pero no he podido por miedo a que tú me rechazaras siendo yo un demonio. Pero, ya no tengo miedo, no quiero perderte ni a manos de la muerte o ver que Jim se adelante, alejándote de mí… ¡TE AMO, HINATA!

La chica quedó sorprendida. Aún resonaban las palabras de Naruto en su mente "TE AMO"

-N-naruto-kun… yo…aún te amo. Pero tengo miedo de que esto sea un solo sueño.

Naruto solo se limitó a estrechar su abrazo y darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Pero no lo es, no tengas miedo de amarme.

Dicho esto, la beso con todas sus ganas, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa a Hinata. La besó una y otra vez, hasta que la chica correspondió su abrazo y su beso. El chico estaba tan extasiado con su dulce sabor, tanto que profundizó el beso, dándole un pequeño mordisco a Hinata, quien gimió de placer sin querer. Naruto, eufórico, aprovechó eso para explorar la cavidad de la chica con su lengua, deleitándose con dulzura. Cuando dio con la aterciopelada lengua de Hinata, Naruto la entrelazó con la suya, invitándola a adentrarse en su boca. De pronto, las manos de Naruto viajaron por el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiperla, quien ahogó otro gemido sin dejar de besar al rubio y de acariciarle con sus dedos sus dorados cabellos. Si no hubiera sido porque tenían que respirar, habrían seguido besándose.

-Te amo tanto, Hinata.

Fabiola: y ese fue el fic.

Naruto: Que susto me hiciste pasar! Menos mal que por fin pude declararme.

Fabiola: lo bueno es que el próximo capítulo, exhibirás tus nuevas habilidades ninja.

Naruto: ¡Yupii!¡Ya quiero patear unos cuantos traseros!

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**stefany bm** : Gracias por tus reviews, linda. Si que Jim es un descarado, jejeje. Y Hinata se ha vuelto muy fuerte, pero no es la única, ya que Naruto también se ha vuelto más fuerte y tiene sus ases bajo la manga. Ya lo verás el próximo capi. Cuídate, bye bye!

**Diana carolina**: no te preocupes. A mi gusta que mis lectores sean sinceros. Me alegra de que te haya gustado este capítulo. El próximo veremos a Naruto en acción junto con Hinata pateando más traseros, jejeje! Cuídate mucho, linda. Bye bye!

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Gracias linda! Perdón por la demora. Este ha sido el capítulo más complicado que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que te guste. Adiosín! Cuídate mucho.

**Onigan:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Ya verás a Naruto siendo todo un héroe y utilizando técnicas nuevas. Además, exhibirá su dominio perfecto del chackra del Kyuubi. Recuerden que su chackra es de color dorado. Cuídate. Matta ne.

Bueno, que estén bien.

Saludos.


	12. El poder de Naruto y Hinata

Fabiola: ¿Qué tal? ¡Por fin escribí un nuevo capítulo después de dos días y medio! Me costó, pero espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena.

Naruto: ¡Pronto mostraré mi poder!¡Yuppi!

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Listos o no, acá va el fic.**

**Opening**

**Artista: Mago De Oz Letras**

**Album: Gaia III: Atlantia**

**Año: 2010**

**Titulo: Dies Irae**

_He puesto a secar_

_Los recuerdos frente al sol_

_He puesto a tender_

_La nostalgia del ayer_

_Y no voy a llorar_

_Pero no podré olvidar_

_Toda la desolación_

_Que los dioses trajeron del mar_

_¡Ohh!_

_Dies irae Malleus Maleficarum est (x5) _(imagínense a Hinata corriendo en el bosque siendo perseguida por unas sombras hasta que se da la vuelta y manda una gran resplandor de chackra mientras sus ojos despiden destellos de luz plateada enceguecedora y con ira)

_Maleficarum est_

_Cuando llora el sol_ (Naruto derramando lágrimas mientras ve la destrucción de las aldeas en medio del fuego y da paso a su ira con un chackra dorado que arrasa con todo)

_Sus lágrimas son_

_Oro y dolor_

_Se deshace el hombre blanco_ (Mortfield matando a las personas)

_Se sació _

_Y Gaia lloró_ (Hinata observa la tierra morir con tristeza mientras derrama lágrimas)

_Muere la tierra sudando terror_ (Sakura, Sasuke peleando por salvar y defender las tierras mientras que el resto pelea en los bosques)

_La codicia del blanco en nombre de Dios_ (Jim y Ginnevere alzan sus espadas)

_El cielo llora hace charcos y yo_ (Hinata flotando en el aire con los ojos cerrados desnuda y los abre con ira y decisión mientras su cuerpo despide chacrka plateado y Gaia aparece a su lado. El resplandor plateado se convierte en la misma vestimenta que puse en el sueño de Hinata en el que aparece guiando al pueblo)

_Siento que se me escapa la vida ante mí_ (Hinata y Gaia enfundan juntas una espada plateada)

**Coro:**

_No te olvides de mí_

_Ahora voy hacia un lugar_

_En donde no existe el miedo_

_Donde no vive el adiós_

_Me marcharé _

_Montado en la brisa del mar_

_Yo viviré en tu memoria_

_Y dormiré en tu corazón_

_Ahora soy volcán, desastre natural_

_Calentamiento global_

_Ya nadie puede mis gritos ahogar_

_Pues ayer aprendieron de rabia nadar_

**Coro:**

_No te olvides de mí_

_Ahora voy hacia un lugar_

_En donde no existe el miedo_

_Donde no vive el adiós_

_Me marcharé_

_Montado en la brisa del mar_

_Yo viviré en tu memoria_

_Y dormiré en tu corazón_

_Y al amanecer, al morir la oscuridad_

_Yo regresaré, yo seré el huracán_

_He puesto a secar mi venganza frente al sol_

_Llegará al fin la venganza final_

_¡Ohh!_

**Coro:**

_No te olvides de mí_ (Hinata aparece atada en la hoguera, a punto de morir, Naruto la salva

_Ahora voy hacia un lugar_

_En donde no existe el miedo_

_Donde no vive el adiós_ (Gaia y el Kyuubi se unen. Hinata y Naruto unen sus chackras plateado y dorado para acabar con los enemigos)

_Me marcharé_

_Montado en la brisa del mar_

_Yo viviré en tu memoria_

_Y dormiré en tu corazón_

_Dies irae Malleus Maleficarum est (x3) _(Aparecen todos juntos)

**CELOS DE NARUTO. MISIÓN. EL RESCATE DE UNA JOVEN JUDÍA. EL PODER DE NARUTO Y HINATA.**

Hinata aún estaba en los brazos de Naruto con la respiración agitada. Y estaba bastante mareada. Una cosa era que se te declarara un amigo a quien estimas como un hermano y que el amor de tu vida por fin te diera su respuesta a una declaración que le habías hecho hacía tres años atrás en una batalla… ¡pero otra muy distinta era que ambos lo hicieran en la misma noche, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar! "Definitivamente, las batallas del corazón son más terribles que las batallas contra tu peor enemigo", pensó la chica. Así que se soltó del abrazo de Naruto y le dijo:

-No… puedo….creerlo…Qué irónico… hace un rato, Jim me…

-Lo sé, lo vi todo en primera fila-la cortó Naruto un tanto celoso- ¿es por eso que te soltaste de mi abrazo, ah?¿Para ir donde Jim?...-sus palabras resultaron tan hirientes que Hinata, además de sentirse peor de lo que estaba, sintió como un fuego abrasador corría por sus venas…

¡PLAF!

Dio con ganas al rubio una feroz bofetada que lo dejó aturdido y confundido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como si fuera una cualquiera? ¿Es que crees que soy un objeto?

La mirada que le dirigía la ojiperla lo hizo tragarse sus palabras… y olvidarse de sus celos como por arte de magia. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa como ahora. Estaba acostumbrado a que Tsunade y Sakura se enfadaran con él, incluso a que le gritaran…, pero Hinata… era un caso distinto. La mirada fría y furiosa de la chica era mil veces peor que la bofetada que acababa de recibir. Y francamente, prefería ese golpe a que ella lo mirara de esa manera.

-Hinata…

-¿No viste que estaba confundida cuando tu mejor amigo va y se te declara al mismo momento en que el amor de tu vida lo hace?¿Es decir, que no te amé durante todos esos años?¿Que a pesar de lo mucho sufría pensando en que nunca sería correspondida, deseaba que todo corazón fueras feliz con alguien que amabas y que ese alguien te correspondiera porque tu felicidad era lo más importante para mí?¿Sabes cuántas noches lloré pensando en enterrar dentro de mí lo que sentía por mí y mis esfuerzos se fueron al mismísimo diablo cuando te vi? ¿Y sabes que siento yo en estos instantes después de que Jim y tú se me declararon al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué no ves que no quiero que él pase por lo que tuve que pasar a lo largo de toda mi vida porque le amo como si fuera un hermano para mí?- finalizó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el enfado y la tristeza al mismo tiempo

-Hinata…yo…

Al verlo así, Hinata se sintió mucho peor de lo que estaba. No debió haberle gritado ni mucho menos haberlo abofeteado.

-Gomenasai, no debí…-fue callada al sentir el dedo índice de Naruto sobre sus labios.

-Shhhhh, no digas nada. Yo también lo siento. No debí haberte tratado así. Es que me sentí un poco…-sacudió su cabeza… está bien, me sentí muy celoso…es que no quería sentir que te perdería porque Jimm…, digo, Jim se me había adelantado.

Hinata le sonrió.

-Ambos nos pusimos muy infantiles.-suspiró- Te propongo un trato. ¿Y si le digo a Jim mi respuesta primero?

Naruto se lo pensó un poco. Dudaba, pero era capaz de esperar. Además, ambos ya no eran unos adolescentes. Ya eran unos jóvenes de diecinueve años.

-Hecho.

-Entonces, volvamos a la aldea

De pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea bastante traviesa.

-¡Ah, Hinata, mira allá, hay una rosa rugosa por allá!

-¿Qué?-dijo Hinata con curiosidad.

Naruto sonrió perversamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó desprevenida a la chica y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó aturdida y bien roja.

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste….?-no alcanzó a agarrarlo ya que vio que Naruto había desaparecido a la velocidad de la luz, dejándole en sus manos una bellísima rosa rugosa de color blanco.

-¡Jajajaja, nos vemos después, preciosa! ¡Ya sabes, todos hacemos locuras por amor!-le gritó Naruto guiñándole un ojo coquetamente y perdiéndose entre medio de los árboles.

-¡Baka! ¡Espera a que te atrape!- le reclamó la chica. "Ahora veo porque a su padre le decían el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. De tal palo, tal astilla". Se detuvo y contempló la bella rosa que le había dejado Naruto. Sonrío mientras se llevaba sus dedos al lugar donde la había besado Naruto. Además, la rosa tenía un mensaje:

"_Sé que soy un tonto, pero quiero ser tu tontito._

_Te amo,_

_Naruto."_

**En la aldea**

-Ya veo, el Pin-head se te declaró.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

El joven solo suspiró con un poco de pesar.

-¿Aún lo amas?

La chica volvió a asentir.

-No te preocupes, Lunita. Sé que nunca seré correspondido. Además, no sé como pero desde el momento en que te vi, supe que me había enamorado de ti.

-Nunca me esperé algo así de ti, Jim. Solo sé que me simpatizas y que te quiero mucho como un hermano.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no pienso darme por vencido, mi dulce Lunita.-confesó Jim mientras se acercaba a Hinata para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla- Mientras haya aliento en mi, siempre te voy a proteger porque mi amor por ti no solo va por el hecho de querer tenerte sino porque además no quiero que te pase algo malo.- y suspiró- deberías darte una oportunidad con el Pin-head. Será mejor que le digas que sí.

-No lo sé, Jim. Es verdad, le amo, pero estoy confundida.

Jim simplemente negó con la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente, puso sus manos encima de sus hombros.

-Hinata, al corazón no se le manda. Si tu corazón te dice que debes estar con él, solo síguelo. Sé que no quieres darme falsas esperanzas y lo aprecio mucho, pero no puedo evitar el hecho de seguir amándote como ahora. Tanto que me importa mucho tu felicidad.-dicho esto, volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios. Como siempre, Hinata no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco se lo impidió. "Quizás, si hubiese conocido a Jim antes que Naruto-kun, me habría enamorado de él. Son iguales, pero a la vez tan distintos", pensó Hinata.

Una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Hinata…

Los jóvenes se voltearon y vieron a Naruto.

-Oye, Pin-head, mi Lunita aún te ama y mucho. Solo espero que me le cuides. Sabes que te mataría si la haces llorar, ¿verdad?-le dijo el ojiesmeralda mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amiga para oprimirla con suavidad.

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé que aún la amas, "Jimmy" y te agradezco lo mucho que te preocupas por ella. Solo espero que no intentes quitármela.

-¡Naruto-kun!-lo regañó Hinata.

-Solo bromeaba, dattebayo.

Después de un silencio sepulcral, Kakashi y Kurenai aparecieron. A los tres se les encomendó la misión de ir a espiar a las distintas aldeas de Inglaterra junto con Sakura, Sasuke y Sai. Tenían que ir a investigar en otras partes. Así que Hinata fue alistarse y se cambió de ropa. Llevaba su clásico vestido celta de color azul marino, pero debajo tenía otra vestimenta en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Además, su vestido serviría para camuflarse en medio de la gente.

"Lleva tu arco, Hinata", le dijo Gaia. La chica obedeció y se puso su capa verde, se ciñó su porta shurikens en la cintura, su carcaj de flechas y su arco en su espalda y se puso su cadena con la cruz griega con detalles celtas en su cuello.

"Extiende tus manos, Hinata y concentra tu chackra con el mío"

La joven cerró sus ojos y concentró su chackra con el de la diosa. Hubo un resplandor plateado y la joven sintió en sus manos algo pesado. Al abrir sus ojos, vio que se trataba de una hermosa espada larga con adornos plateados y dijes con forma de hoja de color verde y unos detalles azul zafiro y dorado.

"Ése es un regalo de parte de tu madre y de la legendaria reina Budicca", dijo la diosa sonriendo.

"¿Mi madre?", dijo Hinata sorprendida.

"Es la espada de Budicca. Al morir, la espada pasó de en generación en generación hasta que los celtas, agradecidos, le regalaron a tu madre esta espada"

"¿Mi madre tuvo esta espada, la legendaria espada de Budicca"?

"Al morir, esta espada quedó bajo mi custodia hasta el día en que la Voz Dormida apareció. Ahora, es tuya, mi pequeña".

La chica estaba sorprendida. Tenía en sus manos una magnífica arma. No sabía si sentirse digna al portar una espada tan poderosa. Sonrió. Su madre se la había legado "Arigatou, o-kaasan"

Agradecida, la joven le dio las gracias a la diosa, pero recibió un abrazo maternal por parte de Gaia.

"Úsala bien, mi niña. Ve y guía a los demás".

Cuando la diosa desapareció, Hinata tomó el arma y salió de su cabaña para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¿Todo bien, Hinata?-le preguntó Sakura dulcemente.

La ojiperla asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces, partamos.

-¡HAI!

Cada uno se subió a sus caballos y partieron rumbo a Inglaterra.

En Inglaterra, dos día después.

Los chicos se paseaban cerca de Londres, la capital inglesa. Vaya, sí que Britania era enorme. Pero nunca habían visto a tantas personas. En todos los lugares de la ciudad, había carteles que decían:

SE BUSCA A HINATA HYUUGA, UNA MALVADA GUERRERA HECHICERA QUE HA HECHO ESTRAGOS EN INGLATERRA.

ACUSADA DE PRACTICAR LA HECHICERÍA Y BLASFEMAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO SEÑOR.

RECOMPENSA POR SU CAPTURA: 1000 CHELINES.

(N/A: Antes de la libra esterlina, existía el chelín o el denario. Antes de la decimalización, la libra se dividía en 20 chelines (shilling), y el chelín en 12 peniques (penny, plural pence), haciendo un total de 240 peniques en una libra. El símbolo del chelín era "s" — no por la primera letra de la palabra en inglés, sino por la palabra latina solidus. El símbolo del penique era "d", de la palabra francesa denier, que se originaba de la palabra latina denario (el sólido bizantino y el denario era antiguas monedas romanas). Una suma mezclada de chelines y peniques como "dos chelines y seis peniques" se escribiría como "2/6" o "2s 6d", y dicha "dos y seis". Cinco chelines se escribiría como "5s" o, más frecuentemente, "5/-". En la época de la decimalización, la unidad más pequeña era el penique, aunque monedas de menor valor habían sido acuñadas en el pasado. Busquen en Wikipedia)

Hinata y Jim simplemente los vieron como si se tratara de una buena broma.

-Este, chicos, si se encuentran pobres de dinero, pueden entregarme ya que soy "una hechicera que ha blasfemado contra el nombre de Dios"-dijo Hinata con sarcasmo.

Sakura, molesta, sacó un cartel.

-Son unos completos-lo rompió por la mitad-, absolutos,-los dos pedazos los rompió en cuatro-, y rematados-los rompió en ocho pedazos- imbéciles- y los arrojó al suelo con furia.

Sasuke simplemente los quemó con uno de sus jutsus de fuego.

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu.

Naruto estaba furioso. Por él, habría utilizado un kage bushin no jutsu para destruir todos los carteles, pero se contuvo. Estaban en una misión de espionaje. Así que si que decidieron continuar con su espionaje.

Había guardias por doquier en las calles de Londres. Definitivamente, la ciudad estaba muy protegida. Cansados de caminar, fueron al mercado a comprar un poco de víveres.

-_**Good morning, can I help you**_? (Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?)-les dijo un señor gordo.

-_**Yes, can we have a piece of bread and some apples, please?**_ (Sí, ¿podría darnos un pan y manzanas, por favor?-le preguntó Hinata en inglés con una pronunciación limpia e impecable.

-_**Of course, my lady. **__**How many apples?**_ (Como no, mi lady. ¿Cuántas manzanas?

-_**Twelve, please**_. (Doce, por favor)

Después de pesar las manzanas, el hombre gordo le entregó su compra en una bolsa de cuero.

-_**That is 5 shillings and two pence**_ (Son cinco chelines y cuatro peniques en total)

-_**That´s right**_- (bien) dijo Jim pasándole al mercader las monedas de plata.

-_**Thank you. Have a nice day in London**_. (Muchas gracias. Que tengan un buen día en Londres)

Los chicos se fueron un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas inglés, Hinata-san?-le preguntó Sai sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Mi abuelo me enseñó a hablar inglés, solo lo básico. Después, cuando llegué a Britania, Ginny y Jim me enseñaron todo hasta que logré que mi acento fuera el mismo que el de los ingleses de Londres.

-Y no solo eso. Acá también se habla algo de francés por aquí-agregó Jim.

-¿Francés?-preguntó Sakura con estrellitas en sus ojos-¡siempre he querido aprender francés!

-¿Y para qué si me tienes a mí, _ma belle chérie_?- le dijo Sasuke con aire seductor y guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

Sakura se puso roja.

-He leído que mientras si dominas más de un idioma, te conviertes en políglota-mencionó Sai a la rápida.

-¿Poli-qué?-dijo Naruto con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida porque fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos.

-¡MUERE, MALDITA HECHICERA JUDÍA!

-¡QUE ARDA EN LA HOGUERA CON LOS DEMÁS PERROS PAGANOS!

Los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Era un espectáculo desgarrador. Una chica de unos dieciséis años de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos castaños miel estaba atada a una hoguera mientras recibía pedradas, insultos y escupitajos por parte de una enardecida muchedumbre.

-¡Debemos salvarla!-dijo la ojijade preocupada.- ¡Si no lo hacemos, a esa pobre chica la van a freír viva!

Hinata no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó dos flechazos contra unos guardias, dándoles en la cabeza.

La gente y los guardias se voltearon y vieron a los jóvenes.

-¡Suelten a esa chica, malditos bastardos asesinos!- les gritó Naruto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hacemos?

Naruto sonrió e hizo unos sellos.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!- De la nada, hizo aparecer cinco clones.

Los ciudadanos se asustaron.

-¡ES UN BRUJO!¡ES DE LOS CELTA! (Naruto y Fabiola:¬¬! )

-¡ATRÁPENLOS A TODOS!-gritó un guardia, pero fue rematado por Sakura.

-¡Ōkashō!- lo mandó a volar y saltó por los aires para golpearlo.

-¡Tsūten Kyaku!- fue el fin del tipo.

-Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana-gritó Sasuke mientras peleaba con dos rivales.

-Ninpō Chōju Giga- Sai dibujó una enorme águila, se montó en ella y se elevó por los aires con un clon de Naruto, quien moldeaba en la mano derecha de Sai una enorme esfera de chackra.

-¡Odama Rasengan!-gritaron ambos, lanzando la esfera contra sus rivales.

Jim y Hinata se veían rodeados por varios tipos.

-¿Lista, Lunita?

-Lista.

El chico sonrió.

-Pues juguemos a atrapar y disparar (N/A: lo siento, no es mía esa idea. La saqué de la película La Princesa Encantada cuando el Príncipe Derek derrota al malo atrapando una flecha por su espalda y disparándole al corazón del rufián)

Dicho esto, dos arqueros le dispararon una flecha, pero los movimientos de Hinata y Jim fueron tan rápidos y sincronizados que cada uno atrapó una flecha.

-¡Muchas gracias por su regalos, pero como no nos gustaron, se lo devolvemos!-les gritó Jim con sorna a los tipos.

-¡Entrega especial para uds!-les espetó la ojiperla mientras ambos se ponían espalda con espalda para dispararles a los arqueros directo al corazón.

-¡Yahoooooooo!-gritó Jim.

-¡SÍ!- esa fue Hinata.

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuu, vaya eso si que estuvo sorprendente-dijo Sasuke con un amago de sonrisa.

Hinata se acercó a la chica judía y la desató.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Voz Dormida- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

-Te he visto en mis sueños. Sabía que vendrías a salvarnos.

-Muy bien, entonces sube a mi caballo. Te llevaremos con nosotros.

La chica sonrió.

-Eres muy amable y muy bondadosa. Mi nombre es Sarah Rashid, soy una judía. Ellos querían matarme porque me vieron comprando un astrolabio.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes más, Sarah, ya estás con nosotros-Hinata se dirigió a su caballo- Phillipe, llévate a Sarah a nuestra aldea. Debe estar a salvo allá. Confío en ti, mi amigo.

El caballo relinchó y frotó su cara contra la de su dueña en señal de cariño y partió con Sarah hacia las Tierras Altas de Escocia a toda velocidad acumulando chackra en sus cascos.

-Yo la cubro- se ofreció Jim, quien hizo unos sellos-Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu-gritó mientras una avalancha proveniente de los cerros nevados con forma de lobo arrasaron con sus enemigos, sepultándolos.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi!-de sus manos, Jim expulsó una enorme cantidad de rayos tan poderosos que terminó por pulverizar a sus enemigos.

"Lady Hinata, buena suerte", le dijo la chica mentalmente a Hinata.

Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron más guardias.

-Supreme Gaia Byakugan-bramó Hinata, activando su poderoso y nuevo doujutsu.

Naruto estaba sorprendido.

-Ése es el nuevo Byakugan de Hinata. Increíble.

Hinata se puso en posición de pelea y atacó con todo su poder.

-¡Juuho: hakke sanjuuni Ginzui shoshiken!-gritó Hinata, moviendo sus palmas a toda velocidad. Sus treinta y dos golpes tenían forma de cabezas de león plateado y se repartían de izquierda a derecha. (Naruto: ¡Vamos, Hinata, patéales el trasero a esos tipos! BANG!; Fabiola: de vuelta al fic.

-¡Estos tipos no se rinden! ¡Aún siguen apareciendo más! ¡Lo peor es que su chackra se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes!-informó la ojiplata a sus amigos.

-¿Bromeas?-expresó Jim un tanto preocupado.

Hinata arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente.

-¿Tú crees que sí?

-Entonces, emprendamos la graciosa retirada, ya que nuestra misión de espionaje terminó-dijo Sasuke.

-Eso haremos en el acto antes de que terminemos muertos-corroboró Sakura.

Los chicos escaparon galopando sobre sus caballos mientras eran perseguidos por un tropel de caballeros y arqueros a caballos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!- se quejó Sakura al recibir un flechazo en su pierna. (N/A: Fabiola y Naruto: ¡Auch!)

-¡SAKURA!- Gritaron los chicos.

La chica solo se sacó la flecha con facilidad de su pierna y se curó su herida con un poco de chackra verde.

-Descuiden, chicos. Ya estoy bien.

-Ahora veo porque los celtas no bromeaban al decir que Inglaterra tiene los mejores arqueros-mencionó Naruto un tanto preocupado.- será mejor que uds. se adelanten.

-No, Naruto-kun. Yo pelearé a tu lado contra esos sujetos-dijo Hinata, quien no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por su rubio.

-Eres muy terca, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Naruto.- Ya te luciste lo suficiente. Ahora déjamelo a mí, dattebayo.

Dicho esto, hizo unos sellos.

-¡Sennin Kyuubi mode!- su chackra se volvió de color dorado y sus ojos se pusieron de color naranja.

"¿Ese es el poder del Sabio Rikoudou?", se preguntó Hinata.

Los caballeros estaban a punto de alcanzarlos.

-Bien, aquí vamos.- Naruto creó una ráfaga de viento poderosa.

-Oh oh,-dijeron los caballeros.

-¡Cománse esto, ingleses!-les gritó el rubio- ¡FUUTON: UZUMAKI SENJUU SHURIKEN!- Y lanzó el letal shuriken . Tenía una fuerza tan demoledora que parecía un huracán furioso.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-se quejaron los hombres al recibir la furia del huracán, el cual hizo que volaran por los aires.

-¡KATON: FLAMING HANNE NO FENIKUSU! (Elemento fuego: plumas del fénix llameantes)-De las manos de Naruto salieron unas plumas de fénix de fuego tan ardientes que terminaron por quemar a muchos arqueros hasta reducirlos en cenizas.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro.

-Vaya, ahora veo por qué al Pin-head le dicen el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente- dijo Jim con asombro

-Y eso no es todo, el Dobe aún tiene más ases bajo la manga-señaló Sasuke.

Naruto se mordió dos dedos pulgares y e invocó a Gamakichi y a Gamabunta.

-¿Para qué nos necesitas esta vez, Naruto?-dijo Gamakichi.

-Pues es hora de pelear.

-¡Qué bien!¡Apenas estoy calentando para luchar- dijo Gamabunta con entusiasmo.

-Kage Bushin no jutsu- de la nada, aparecieron dos clones, quienes se subieron encima de Gamakichi.

-¡FUUTON: SENNIN GAMA TEPPO!- gritaron los clones con Gamakichi, lanzando una enorme bocanada de aire que terminó por matar algunos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, quien estaba encima de Gamabunta, realizaba unos cuantos sellos.

-¿Listo, Jefe?- preguntó Naruto.

-Listo, chiquillo.

De la nada, Gaia apareció al lado de Naruto, quien le puso su mano encima de su hombro.

"Concéntrate, pequeño. Sé que puedes hacerlo"

"Esto es para proteger a Hinata y a los demás. Lo hago por ellos"

-¡KATON: GAMAYU ENDAN!- Bramó Naruto mientras de su boca salía una poderosa llamarada hacia el aceite que escupía el Gran Jefe Sapo para acabar con los arqueros.

-¡HINATA, AHORA!- le gritó Naruto.

No era necesario pedírselo dos veces.

-¡FUUTON: TSUBASA NO ANGEL!- de la espalda de Hinata, salieron unas alas de aire. La chica se elevó por los aires y desenvainó su espada.

-¡GAIA NO SWORD: SUPREME RASEN EXTINCTION- gritó la chica mientras enviaba cortes con forma de espiral que acabó con el resto de sus perseguidores.

-¡Bien hecho, ahora de vuelta a la aldea!

-HAI!

Castillo Mortfield

-Con que una vez más fueron vencidos, no?- gritó Mortfield a unos dos caballeros.

-Así es, ese chico, Uzumaki Naruto, es muy poderoso. Además, la hechicera no se queda atrás.

Mortfield pensó durante un buen rato. Al parecer, las cosas no serían tan fáciles para él. Tenía que haber una manera de atrapar a la hechicera. Hasta que dio con ella. Sonriendo como un loco maniático, les dijo a sus hombres.

-Esta vez, nos iremos a Irlanda. Acamparemos allá con todos nuestros ejércitos porque libraremos una buena batalla contra el ejército de la hechicera. Y seguiremos combatiendo sin tregua hasta que logremos capturarla viva. Mañana partiremos.

-¡SÍ, MI SEÑOR!- respondieron los hombres.

"Esta vez, dejaré de jugar contigo, niñita. No, ahora verás al verdadero Lord Mortfield, Jjajajajajajajaja" (Naruto: menos mal que esto es pura ficción; Fabiola: de vuelta al fic)

En la aldea

-¿Tú hiciste eso, Naruto o-niichan? ¡Eres sorprendente!-gritó Konohamaru entusiasmado.- ¡Ojalá tú y Jim-oniisan pudieran enseñarme esas técnicas!

-¡Pero no te olvides de mi hermana!¡O-neesan también estuvo genial!-dijo Hanabi.

Los adultos y los chicos sonreían al ver ambos niños conversando animadamente.

-Entonces, las ciudades estaban fortificadas, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Tsunade a los chicos.

-Sí, y ahora, los hombres de Lord Mortfield se han vuelto más fuertes que antes.-dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada.

-Ahora subieron el precio por la captura de Hinata.-agregó Jim

La sala quedó en completo silencio.

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es repartirnos nuestros puestos de batalla. Ahora presiento que libraremos una buena batalla dentro de muy poco.-señaló Hinata.

-Es verdad- corroboró Naruto- esta vez creo que será en Irlanda.

-Muy bien, entonces, partiremos a Irlanda-dijo Ginny.

Fabiola: Y eso fue todo.

Naruto: ¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Este capi me gustó! ¡YUPI!

Fabiola: ^^, por esta vez, te dejo pasar esto. Vayamos a agradecer los reviews.

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Diana carolina: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, esto se pone muy interesante. Y trataré de que eso sea así. Cuídate. Bye bye.

**Onigan: **Sí, en una sola noche, jajaja. Pero la pobre de Hinata casi termina confundida. Es que quiere mucho a su amigo y ama a Naruto. Por eso, no quiere lastimarlos a ambos. Pero el amor de Naruto y Hinata es tan fuerte que supera todos los límites. Que estés bien, bye bye!

**Namikaze Rock: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. Tú también cuídate y muchas gracias por tu review. Por cierto, tus historias son muy buenas.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga: **Como siempre, la incondicional, jejejejeje. Espero que te guste este capi. Cuidate, linda. Besitos.

**stefany bm: **Sí, esos tipos son machistas.¬¬. Y Naruto por fin pudo decirle que Hinata que la amaba. Jajajaja, picarona, jejeje, ¿a quién no le gustaría? XD. Cuando Mortfield vio a Hinata, era porque estaba borracho. Además, la imagen de Hinata cantando era como una señal de Gaia, diciendo que protegería a todos a costa de su propia vida. Espero que te guste este capi. Bye bye

Bueno, que estén bien.

Prometo actualizar pronto.

**Saludos.**


	13. Una extraña profecía

Fabiola: ¿Qué tal? Lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupada con unas traducciones freelance que me llegaron como caídas del cielo. Les juro que me he estado amaneciendo días y noches enteras traduciendo a todo ritmo. Lo bueno es que las pude terminar. Ahora, a esperar a que me llegue mi paga, a descansar y por supuesto, a seguir escribiendo mi fic.

Naruto: Vaya, eso ha sido mucho para ti.

Fabiola: pues para eso estudié. Una vez que encuentre trabajo estable como traductora, procuraré no depender mucho de la traducción freelance. 8150 palabras en un texto en un día entero porque lo necesitaban para el otro día a las cuatro de la tarde era mucho para mí! (aproximadamente, 25 páginas). Tenía mucho vocabulario técnico y tenía que estar cada cinco segundos buscando en los diccionarios una traducción apropiada, lo que me llevaba como diez minutos. Y me acabo de enterar que eso que me hicieron fue un abuso!

Naruto: Solo espera a que la paga compense tus desveladas.

Fabiola: Sí. Lo otro que me ha tenido triste fue el asesinato de una prima mía, desaparecida por un mes. Un maldito la secuestró y la mató. Si desean saber algo al respecto, busquen en Google, en las noticias de Chile, el caso de Cecilia Julio Bolados (el nombre de mi linda y querida prima, que en paz descanse) Solo espero que sequen al desgraciado que la mató en la cárcel.

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Madre Naturaleza. **

**Mägo de Oz**

**Gaia Epílogo**

**La voz de Hinata fusionada con la de la Diosa**

"Desde el principio de los tiempos,

Los ríos han sido las arterias que transportaban vida.

Las montañas y la tierra fueron mi piel;

Los bosques y las selvas, mi palacio.

Todo estaba en permanente armonía,

Hasta que apareció el ser más cruel y caprichoso que jamás conoció este planeta,

¡El hombre!

Una forma de vida supuestamente inteligente,

Pero desperdiciada por la codicia, la violencia y la intolerancia.

¡YO soy GAIA, La Madre Naturaleza!

¡Y todo mal que me hagas…

TE LO DEVOLVERÉ…!

**PREPARATIVOS PARA LA BATALLA EN IRLANDA. LA HISTORIA DE SARAH. ¿UN NUEVO AMOR PARA JIM? UNA PROFECÍA RARA**

**Inglaterra**

Finalmente, los ejércitos de Mortfield estaban reunidos. Arqueros, ballesteros, lanceros, espadachines, caballeros, infantería, las temibles catapultas. Esta vez, los mejores hombres de Mortfield estaban reunidos.

Mortfield hizo su aparición antes sus hombres, vestido con una brillante armadura con una enorme capa negra con el símbolo de la Orden de Los Segadores de Almas.

-Pueblo inglés, el gran día ha llegado. Nuestra gran enemiga, la Voz Dormida se ha dado a conocer. Los pueblos celtas nos han atacado, asesinando más de algunos de nuestros hermanos y camaradas. Ahora, ha llegado el momento de vengar sus muertes. Ganaremos esta guerra, sin importar el precio que tengamos que pagar.

Los hombres lanzaron sus gritos de guerra y partieron en orden rumbo a Inglaterra.

Mortfield tomó su estandarte, se puso su casco con una máscara de acero de guerra, montó su caballo y partió junto con sus hombres.

**En la aldea**

Ya era de noche y Hinata estaba curándole las heridas a la chica judía que habían salvado. Naruto y los demás habían decidido salir a comunicarles a los guerreros la situación por la que estaban pasando y sobre la posible batalla que se libraría en Irlanda.

En la habitación de su cabaña, Hinata usaba su chackra curativo verde para sanar a la pobre chica, le aplicaba sus ungüentos curativos y le vendaba sus heridas. Hanabi y Sakura estaban ayudándola.

-¿Ya no te duele, Sarah?

La joven asintió con la cabeza. La mano de Hinata era tan cálida y suave.

-Muchas gracias, lady Hinata. Has sido muy buena conmigo-le dijo Sarah, tomándole las manos cariñosamente a Hinata.

Hinata, quien había comenzado a sentir un cariño sincero por la muchachita como si ella fuera su querida Hanabi-chan, le oprimió la mano con suavidad.

Sakura cubrió a la muchachita con una frazada para que se abrigara un poco y Hanabi le entregaba una taza de té con leche. (N/A: Uno de mis favoritos! XD)

-Dime, Sarah, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirNOS?-le preguntó la kunoichi, dirigiéndole una mirada escudriñadora y comprensiva al mismo tiempo.

La mirada de la pelimiel se volvió lívida y se mordió levemente sus labios.

-No…no sé si debería contarlo.

Hanabi simplemente se acercó y le acarició los cabellos de manera comprensiva. Sakura trató de calmarla con una de las sonrisas más maternales que sabía hacer.

-No te preocupes. No te presionaremos si no quieres hacerlo.-le dijo la pelirrosa como si una madre estuviera hablando con su hija pequeña.

La mirada de Sarah reflejaba dolor y tristeza…y miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía que tenía que sacarse un peso de encima…pero no sabía si hacerlo. Luego de vacilar un rato, decidió decirles todo a sus salvadoras.

-Mi nombre, como bien saben, es Sarah Rashid. Soy judía de nacimiento.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Sarah continuó hablando

-Hace tiempo atrás, vivía con mi familia en Hispania. Mi padre era un hombre justo que seguía las enseñanzas de Moisés. Se había casado con una cristiana, una mujer dulce y bondadosa. Así tuvieron a mi hermano, Joshua y a mí.

"_Ese entonces, vivíamos con mi abuelo, un hombre muy sabio que nos cuidó mucho. Él era ayudante de un abad en un monasterio cerca de Castilla. Gracias a la protección del monasterio, a nosotros nunca nos faltó trabajo, techo y comida. Siempre nos pasábamos en oración, ayuno y trabajo en ese monasterio. Hasta aprendimos a leer y a escribir en griego, en latín y a hablar en castellano. La vida era un sueño para nosotros._

"_Pero un día, tuvimos que partir. En Hispania, se habían escuchado rumores de que Castilla estaba en contra de los moros y pensaron que nosotros, los judíos, estábamos en su contra. Así que decidimos huir a Londres. Fue muy difícil separarnos de aquellos que fueron nuestros amigos. Pero ¿qué más podíamos hacer? La despedida fue dura. Solo el abad se me acercó y me entregó un manuscrito sobre una leyenda llamada la Voz Dormida. Al principio, creí que se trataba de una bonita historia de las que nos contaban los monjes del monasterio, pero me dí cuenta de que estaba equivocada._

_Una vez en Londres, volvimos a renacer. Ya habíamos aprendido a hablar en inglés y en francés. Mi padre tenía un humilde puesto de carpintería, y Joshua lo ayudaba. Mi madre yo pasábamos hilando lana para venderla, cuidando de las siembras, de los pollos y los corderos. Nuestra vida iba por buen camino. O al menos, eso creíamos._

_Pronto, mi padre, con los conocimientos obtenidos en Hispania, gracias al monasterio y a un amigo moro que teníamos, se convirtió en alquimista. Gracias a él, muchos contaban con medicinas. Mi madre recogía hierbas medicinales para ayudarle a machacarlas y convertirlas en ungüentos y tizanas. Un día, mi padre nos pidió que fuéramos a comprar un astrolabio para aprender a observar las estrellas, ya que nos había prometido buscar la estrella de David para que la pudiésemos ver con el astrolabio. Fui con Joshua, pero él sintió unos ruidos raros y me dijo que fuera a comprar sola el astrolabio. Hice lo que me pidió, y volví a la casa. Pero me encontré con una horrible sorpresa… _

_En suelo, manchado con sangre, se encontraban los cuerpos de mi madre, mi padre y mi abuelo sin vida. Además, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola._

"_-Vaya, vaya, parece que apareció la personita que nos faltaba"-dijo un hombre perverso con una armadura. _

_Entonces, vi que estaba rodeada por un montón de caballeros que decían ser de la Orden de los Segadores de las Almas. Entonces, sentí miedo. Ya había oído hablar de esa Orden de desalmados que mataban a quienes no seguían el cristianismo o lo que ellos predicaban del Meshiah, convirtiendo su verdadero mensaje de Amor y Vida en uno de odio y muerte._

_-"¡Madre, padre, abuelo!"- grité yo_

"_Entonces, sentí que me tiraron de mis cabellos y me arrojaron al suelo._

"_-¿Un astrolabio? Miren nada más, es una hechicera!- me gritó uno de esos hombres, abofeteando mi rostro_

"_-¡Quiten sus sucias garras de encima de mi hermana, malditos bastardos!_

"_Cuando me levanté, vi con espanto que mi hermano estaba corriendo la misma suerte mía. Además, vi como ellos lo golpeaban y lo insultaban._

_-"¡Tú no vengas a hacerte el valiente, perro judío!"_

_-"¡JOSHUA!_

"_-Llévenselos. A éstos perros que ya están muertos que sean quemados y queden insepultos"_

_Entonces, nuestro sufrimiento comenzó. Joshua y yo fuimos trasladados al castillo Mortfield. No recuerdo que haya habido un día en que no nos apedreaban, azotaban, escupían o torturaban. O en mi caso…no había un día en que no abusaban de mí. Mi amado hermano estaba malherido y se sentía impotente por no ayudarme. Solo queríamos morir. Hasta que nos acordamos del manuscrito. Después de leerlo, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que recurrir a la Voz Dormida para salvarnos._

_Llegó el día en que vi por última vez a mi hermano. Vi como esos hombres lo vistieron con una túnica blanca con una cruz griega de color azul estampada, lo trasladaron con otros prisioneros (la mayoría, mujeres que eran consideradas como brujas). Creí que mi corazón se desgarraba en mil pedazos al oir sus lastimeros gritos de dolor. Lloré sin descanso al ver como mi pobre hermano expiraba su espíritu mientras su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas de la hoguera junto con otros desdichados más. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras de Joshua: "busca a la Voz Dormida. Sobrevive y sálvate. Nunca olvides que te quiero y siempre lo haré. Desde el cielo, estaré cuidándote…Hasta siempre…Sarah"_

_De rodillas y devastada, me puse a orar por las almas de mi familia y por que se diera la oportunidad de ser salvada. Hasta que una noche, soñé con una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados, ojos de color perla que parecían estrellas…_

La sala quedó en silencio. Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas con la impactante historia de Sarah. La muchachita, quien tenía los ojos cerrados tristemente, abrumados por los dolorosos recuerdos, los abrió, dando paso a un brillo de esperanza, consuelo… y paz.

-Entonces, cuando te salvamos, fue a tiempo de que te mataran, ¿verdad?-preguntó la ojiperla seriamente.

-Sí, y fue muy a tiempo. Aún tengo el manuscrito conmigo. No sabes cuanto oré a nuestro Señor para que me diera la oportunidad de ser libre…-tomó las manos de Hinata.-y de conocer a la Voz Dormida. Por eso, le doy las gracias a Iahveh por el milagro que tanto pedía… y a ti y a tus amigos por salvarme.

Hinata, Sakura y Hanabi la sumieron en un cariñoso abrazo grupal, cuidando de no lastimarla mucho por tener sus heridas recién curadas.

-Estarás a salvo con nosotros. Ahora descansa.-le dijo Sakura.

-Yo me quedaré a dormir aquí con ella. Así podre cuidarla-se ofreció la pequeña de las Hyuugas con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata y Sakura le sonrieron.

-Está bien, Hanabi-chan. Buenas noches-se despidieron las chicas.

-Buenas noches-

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Hanabi se volteó hacia donde estaba Sarah.

-Aquí estarás a salvo. Dime, ¿te gustaría tomar un té conmigo mientras me cuentas como te salvaron?

La pelimiel le sonrió. Sí, definitivamente se llevaría muy bien con su nueva amiga.

-Está bien.

Después de tomar té, Sarah contó con lujos y detalles como la rescataron, la pelea y como Jim se ofreció para protegerla. Cada vez que mencionaba al joven celta, un sonrojo se le aparecía en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillaban al hablar de él.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta Jim-kun?-le dijo Hanabi con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Sarah solo atinó a ponerse roja.

Lo que no sabían era que un chico de melena rubia aleonada y ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraba escuchando atentamente lo que decía la hermana de su Lunita… y el comportamiento de esta jovencita judía.

"Sarah", susurró el joven con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

A decir verdad, la joven era preciosa. Su actitud era tan parecida a la de su Lunita, a quién ya consideraba como la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuvo.

"Quizás ahora me será más fácil olvidarme de ti, Lunita. Solo espero que seas muy feliz con el Pin-head". Con una sonrisa de resignación, decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes de susurrar el nombre de Sarah.

**En el bosque.**

En sus manos, Hinata tenía el manuscrito que le había entregado Sarah. Quizás esto era muy importante. Tenía que leerlo. Antes de desenrollarlo, sintió unos sólidos brazos que la rodeaban dulcemente y una voz ronca conocida.

-¿Sabes que no es bueno que una ninfa como tú salga afuera de su casa porque puede estar a merced de un fauno?-le susurró Naruto mientras le daba besos en su cuello, haciéndola gemir levemente.

-N-naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto la volteó para encontrarse con su mirada encantadora y su adorable rostro sonrojado. ¡Dios! Su aroma a rosas lo embriagaba tanto. Sin aguantarse más, tomó posesión de sus labios con los suyos. Hinata se sentía en las nubes. Cada vez que era besada por el rubio, algo nuevo dentro de su interior nacía…era una sensación agradable. Y parece que lo mismo le pasaba a Naruto, quien introdujo su lengua dentro su boca, explorándola y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por encima de su larga falda, estrechando aún más el contacto. El solo sentirla así de cerca hizo que el chico soltara un gruñido de placer. Cuando estaban a punto de quedarse sin aire, se separaron lentamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata?-le preguntó el rubio mientras juntaba su frente con la de la chica.

Hinata, a pesar de estar sumida en esas sensaciones que solo su Naruto-kun le provocaba, supo que el chico había adivinado su preocupación.

-Sí, Sarah me entregó un manuscrito raro. Dice que lo debo leer. Pero el problema es que tiene solo estas palabras. –dicho esto, le mostró el manuscrito que tenía las siguientes palabras:

SUPER GAYA NIUBE ME

-¿SUPER GAYA NIUBE ME?- preguntó Naruto con el semblante serio.- Esto me suena algo parecido cuando tuve que descifrar el mensaje de Ero Sennin antes de ir a Myakobuzan

Hinata tomó nota mental de eso.

-No lo sé, Naruto-kun. Creo que esto debemos descifrarlo juntos.

Naruto simplemente le sonrió y le dio un beso en sus labios.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo. Ya te dije eso antes de que te marcharas de Konoha. Más aún cuando por fin estamos juntos, mi Hinata-le dijo el joven, besando su frente.

Entonces, Hinata recordó algo.

-Mi abuelo me dijo una vez que a pesar de que tenía el Byakugan, había cosas que debería aprender a ver sin él. Y ahora que veo esto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto…

-…es un acertijo-completó Naruto por la chica.

-Hai. Y no es cualquiera. Es un anagrama. (N/A: Lo siento, esta idea no me pertenece. La saqué del Código Da Vinci de Dan Brown. Pido disculpas por eso)

-¿Un mensaje con letras desordenadas?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes de esas cosas, Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. No es que desconfiara de su novio, más bien le llamaba la atención que supiera de esas cosas, puesto que su abuelo era el único experto en resolver enigmas del clan Hyuuga.

-Bee y Fukasaku me enseñaron sobre esas cosas durante estos tres años. Dicen que mi padre era muy bueno en resolver enigmas, dattebayo. Además, recuerda que era igual de astuto que tu abuelo.

-Es verdad.-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.- parece que sí teníamos que estar juntos en esto.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien… acá vamos.

Se concentraron y se empeñaron en buscar la respuesta de este rompecabezas. Decidieron separar las letras mediante un jutsu complicado y finalmente dieron con la respuesta.

-Wow, sí que era un anagrama-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones de Naruto.

-SUPREME GAIA BYAKUGAN- leyó Hinata. Entonces, ambos se mordieron el dedo pulgar derecho, hicieron unos sellos con las manos, dibujaron el símbolo de los clanes Namikaze y Hyuuga con su sangre en el mismo manuscrito y dijeron:

-KAI.

Los símbolos dibujados comenzaron a despedir un resplandor dorado y plateado. Hinata, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo otros sellos con sus manos.

-¡Supreme Gaia Byakugan!,-dijo activando su doujutsu-Naruto-kun, concentra tu chacrka de Kyuubi Rikoudou con el modo Sennin en tus ojos.

-Está bien.- Naruto hizo unos sellos, hizo lo que le pidió Hinata y gritó- ¡Sennin Rikoudougan!- gracias a la recomendación de Hinata, pudo crear un doujutsu propio. Sus pupilas tenían forma de cruz y tenían un resplandor dorado como el sol.

El texto decía lo siguiente:

**Llegará el día en que Gaia vendrá.**

**Sus ojos verán dolor y sufrimiento;**

**Luego, amor y fortaleza por parte del Sol.**

**El huracán con forma de bestia celestial rugirá. **

**Cuando el día de la batalla llegue,**

**Entonces la paz prevalecerá,**

**Y el amor volverá a esta tierra.**

**P.S: Buscar a Merlín en el bosque.**

-¡Es una profecía!-dijo Hinata.

-Creo que es la que habla de ti, como Voz Dormida. Y me menciona a mí como "Huracán celestial"

-Y tiene una Post Scriptum: buscar al Mago Merlín en el bosque" ¡No es posible!-dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Merlín, el legendario Mago ermitaño Merlín. ¡No puede estar vivo!

-¿Quién es Merlín?-se interesó Naruto.

-Merlín fue un Mago muy poderoso que se cree que habitó por estos lugares guiando al Rey Arturo. Pero no creí que la leyenda fuera cierta.

Naruto tenía una corazonada. Creía haber sentido un chackra muy poderoso no muy lejos de aquí.

-Entonces, tendremos que salir a buscarlo. Aún es de noche. Y no se encuentra lejos de aquí.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, partieron, perdiéndose en el bosque en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Entre medio de las hojas, aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, contemplando el panorama con el semblante serio.

-¿Tú crees que lo lograrán, Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, el Dobe y Hinata forman parte de esto. Hay que confiar en ellos.

Sakura se quedó pensativa, preocupada por su amiga. Pero sus divagaciones no duraron por mucho tiempo cuando sintió que el pelinegro le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente.

-Te amo tanto, Sakura-dijo el joven para finalmente reclamar los labios de su novia con los suyos y fundirlos en un apasionado beso.

Fabiola: bueno, eso fue todo.

Naruto: Menos mal que creaste a Sarah para Jimmy-baka.

Jim: Al menos tuviste consideración. Pero si este** idiot** le rompe el corazón…¡juro que le parto la cara!

Naruto: ¿A quién le dices idiota, baka?

Bang! Bang!

Fabiola: ¡¿Pueden callarse de una vez, el par de idiotas gritones? Mejor vayamos a agradecer los reviews antes de que pierda la paciencia y llame a Sakura-chan.

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**diana carolina: ** Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla del capi 12. Este capitulo es de misterios y Naruto desarrolló un doujutsu propio. Además, los tortolitos van a aprender técnicas del mismo Mago Merlín. Y algo relacionado con la profecía. Cuídate mucho.

**lunix9602 : **no te preocupes. Te entiendo. Como viste, el baka de Naruto por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y está con Hinata. Cuídate mucho.

**stefany bm : **me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. ^^ Ahora, la cosa se pondrá un poco más dark.

Cuídate linda, bye bye

**Onigan: **Ahora están los preparativos. Después de este y un capitulo más relacionado con la profecía y Merlín, se librará una buena batalla. Y también lemmon entre Jim y Sarah, y como no, de Naruto y Hinata.

La profecía dará un giro argumental a la historia, que se pondrá más tétrica.

Ah, Jim ya tiene a quien amar, a esta linda y tierna chica judía Sarah. Cuídate mucho.

**Namikaze Rock : **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi. Ah, lo del último beso de Jim a Hinata fue una especie de despedida por sus sentimientos hacia ella en sentido metafórico. Lo único que hizo Hinata fue concederle ese último deseo a su amigo, nada más. Además, Naruto y Hinata terminaron juntos (y bien juntos diría yo XD 1313)

Bueno, se viene la aparición de Merlín y la explicación de la profecía que será únicamente para Hinata. Allí, la chica, aparte de mostrar su valor en las batallas, tendrá que hacerlo con algo horrible que le espera en la profecía. Entonces, se vendrá la batalla y la parte oscura de la profecía que Hinata tiene que cumplir.

Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla del capi anterior.

Cuídate, bye bye.

**Para terminar, les dejo a Hinata cantando "Donde el corazón te lleve" del Disco "Héroes de Pacotilla (bueno, es la voz de Patricia Tapia, pero imagínense que es Hina-chan cantando)**

Si se ha apagado la luz que alumbraba tu camino y éste se divide en dos,

asómate a tu interior.

Uno te llevará donde tendrás poder si controlas tu mente, el otro sólo irá hacia donde quieras tu y es el de tu corazón.

Y te sostendré la mano no te dejaré caer, caminarás junto a mi donde el corazón

te lleve ese será tu motor tus piernas serán el amor.

Y te sostendré la

mano no te dejaré caer y andarás hermano donde el corazón te lleve, allí te espera mi voz

¡no te pares, síguenos!

Y si en tu camino dudas y la vida te distrae cierra los ojos sigue a tu

corazón.

Y te sostendré la mano no te dejaré caer, caminarás junto a mi donde el corazón

te lleve ese será tu motor tus piernas serán el amor.

Y te sostendré la

mano no te dejaré caer y andarás hermano donde el corazón te lleve, allí te espera mi voz

¡no te pares, síguenos!

Bueno, que estén bien.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible.

**Saludos.**


	14. El Mago Merlín

Hola:

Les pido perdón por demorarme en actualizar, pero tenía que escribir la parte de la Batalla y de la profecía, que será una sorpresa. Ya estoy trabajando en otro capi en el que las cosas se pondrán más oscuras. Para compensar, he escrito cuatro capítulos.

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Madre Naturaleza. **

**Mägo de Oz**

**Gaia Epílogo**

**La voz de Hinata fusionada con la de la Diosa**

"Desde el principio de los tiempos,

Los ríos han sido las arterias que transportaban vida.

Las montañas y la tierra fueron mi piel;

Los bosques y las selvas, mi palacio.

Todo estaba en permanente armonía,

Hasta que apareció el ser más cruel y caprichoso que jamás conoció este planeta,

¡El hombre!

Una forma de vida supuestamente inteligente,

Pero desperdiciada por la codicia, la violencia y la intolerancia.

¡YO soy GAIA, La Madre Naturaleza!

¡Y todo mal que me hagas…

TE LO DEVOLVERÉ…!

**El encuentro con Merlín**

**En el bosque, once de la noche**.

Ya iban ambos corriendo como si la vida se les fuese en un solo soplido en búsqueda de alguien desconocido en medio del rocío nocturno que caía de las hojas de los árboles. Los chicos estaban desconcertados. Primero, se encontraban con un acertijo; segundo, pudieron resolverlo para dar con un resultado bastante perturbador; y tercero, se encontraron con un post scriptum que tenía un "pequeño" detalle: ir en búsqueda de quizás, el mago más grande que jamás haya pisado estas tierras. Gracias al nuevo kekkei gekai que Naruto creado hacía unas dos horas atrás, pudieron detectar una presencia muy poderosa. Y aunque mentalmente se habían dicho que tenían que volver a la aldea para seguir con los preparativos para la batalla que librarían contra Mortfield y sus huestes, algo los había impulsado a ir en búsqueda de esta legendaria eminencia en la magia y el más leal guía del legendario Rey Arturo.

-¿Entonces, ese tal Merlín aún sigue vivo?-preguntó Naruto mientras recordaba la breve reseña que le había hecho la ojiperla sobre la leyenda de Merlín, Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda en el camino.

-Hai, o al menos eso quiere decirnos este manuscrito. No entiendo como algo tan importante fue a dar en un monasterio en Hispania.- aseveró la chica mientras ponía su mente a trabajar-la única razón que se me ocurre fue para evitar que esto cayera en las manos enemigas.

-Pienso en lo mismo que tú-dijo Naruto- Sarah-chan lo tuvo entre sus manos durante mucho tiempo. No creo que esto haya sido una coincidencia. Tampoco el hecho de que esté aquí y que el Kyuubi esté conectado con Gaia.

De pronto, se detuvieron. La razón era porque vieron una humareda entre las copas de los árboles. La presencia que habían sentido estaba cada vez más cerca. Frente a esto, Hinata cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Podía sentir que la Naturaleza y todos sus elementos se conectaban y se fundían con su ser. Podía ser capaz de definir el calor del fuego, la furia de los mares, el suave soplo de la brisa,...hasta podía sentir las almas de los seres vivos. "Hay muchas cosas que debemos aprender sin el Byakugan". Las palabras de su abuelo aún resonaban por su mente. Finalmente había sido capaz de entenderlo. Siempre pudo ser capaz de percibir los mismos sufrimientos de la Madre Tierra, su ira, su amor y su dulzura. Ella era uno con la Naturaleza y su alma representaba todo lo bello de este mundo. Su abuelo siempre lo supo…

"Bien hecho, pequeña. Has sido capaz de entenderlo", le susurró la diosa mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La joven, quien aún no abría sus ojos, asintió con la cabeza mientras sus finos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que reflejaba paz y sabiduría.

Por su parte, Naruto no entendía porqué Hinata estaba sumergida en un extraño trance hasta que lo vió…un chackra plateado que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica. Era un chackra tan cálido y tan puro que lo llenaba de paz. Hasta el mismo Kyuubi se sintió sumergido en esa aura tan sublime…Entonces, sonriendo, Naruto también cerró sus ojos y se concentró hasta sentirse conectado con la Naturaleza. El poder del Sennin lo estaba empujando a sentir todos los elementos de la Madre Tierra…de pronto, escuchó la dulce voz de Hinata entonando una bellísima melodía

(**El Espíritu del Bosque, Mägo de Oz. La Ciudad de los Árboles**)

Soy la magia, soy la luz

Un instante de eternidad

La puerta abierta al más allá

Si duermes, me verás…

Naruto estaba maravillado. La voz de Hinata era tan hermosa. Tan única y privilegiada. Además, el canto de ella estaba conectado con lo más profundo de su alma. Oh, Dios, cada vez más se enamoraba de esta bellísima y bondadosa doncella. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se vio envuelto de un chackra de color dorado.

Si has llegado hasta aquí

Cuídate de morir sin antes dejar

Terminados todos tus sueños

La vida es para luchar (dos veces)

De pronto, sintieron unos pasos y los chicos fueron abriendo sus párpados. Ante ellos, se encontraba el legendario ser: un hombre alto con nariz un poco larga, cabellos y barbas canosos que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos azules despedían un aire de sabiduría que no moría con el pasar de los años. Iba vestido con una túnica larga de mago, un sombrero puntiagudo. Su mano derecha tenía un enorme bastón. Los chicos estaban atónitos. No podían creerlo. Con respeto, le hicieron una humilde reverencia al estilo japonés a esta gran figura.

El hombre sólo les sonrió.

-Levántense, mis queridos niños.

Los chicos obedecieron.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para conocer y encontrarme con quienes serán la salvación de estas tierras. Un placer conocerlos, lord Namikaze Naruto y lady Hyuuga Hinata.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-preguntó Naruto asombrado.-¿y cómo sabes que mi verdadero apellido es Namikaze y no Uzumaki?

-Simple, Gaia me profetizó su llegada.- contestó el mago- además, sus nombres son grito y oro en estas tierras y…-los chicos miraron expectantes-¡adoro cuando me cuentan sobre sus técnicas!- agregó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Los jóvenes miraron al mago con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por sus nucas.

"No sé porque este mago me recuerda a Ero sennin", pensó Naruto con una mirada de concentración muy graciosa (N.A: De ésas en la que tiene los ojos cerrados como los de un zorro. Quienes ven el animé saben a qué me refiero)

El mago simplemente soltó una risa franca.

-Sólo bromeaba. Era para amenizar un poco el ambiente tenso. Además, sé a qué han venido: a saber algo respecto de la profecía.

En ese momento, un silencio sepulcral inundó la atmósfera y una ráfaga de viento pasó, arrastrando unas cuantas hojas.

Hinata, un tanto sorprendida, se acercó con el manuscrito para entregárselo al mago. El sabio dio las gracias y desenrolló el manuscrito. Luego, con voz elocuente, comenzó a recitar la profecía:

**Llegará el día en que Gaia vendrá.**

**Sus ojos verán dolor y sufrimiento;**

**Luego, amor y fortaleza por parte del Sol.**

**El huracán con forma de bestia celestial rugirá. **

**Cuando el día de la batalla llegue,**

**Entonces la paz prevalecerá,**

**Y el amor volverá a esta tierra.**

Después de omitir el post scriptum, dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes.

-Muy bien, queridos míos. Les explicaré la profecía.

"Desde incontables milenios, toda la tierra estaba sumida en caos y oscuridad hasta que la luz apareció y estuvo combatiendo contra las tinieblas. Como no pudieron prevalecer, decidieron convivir en armonía. Gracias a eso, nació todo lo que conocemos ahora. Gaia, la diosa de la Naturaleza, nació con este mundo y el Altísimo la designó como guardiana de la creación, cuidando de ella ya que la vida de Gaia estaba ligada con la Naturaleza. Pronto, la doncella guardiana vió que el mundo con todos sus elementos era tan bello que decidió protegerlo aún a costa de su existencia. Por eso, delante del mismo Creador, juró obediencia y lealtad para que protegiera este mundo con su vida. Pronto, el Señor creó al hombre en el Edén, pero como uds saben, fue tentado junto con Eva por la serpiente a ambicionar el conocimiento. El Señor sabía que había dotado a este ser inteligencia, y no lo culpaba. Lo único que lo encolerizó fue el hecho de dejarse llevar por la ambición y la codicia. Pronto, vió con horror lo que podría hacer en un futuro: destruir todo lo que había creado con amor. Desde ese entonces, estuvo cuidando de Gaia y mandó al Mesías para salvar a todos. Gracias al sacrificio del Hijo del Señor, las voces de la conciencia renacieron y los hombres que recibieron las enseñanzas de su Maestro, inscribieron este Mensaje de Amor, Paz y Misericordia a través de la Biblia. Pero de pronto, algunos hombres que no supieron captar este Mensaje de Amor, utilizaron la influencia que tenía Cristo sobre las personas y desde entonces, en el Nombre de Él, innumerables vidas fueron exterminadas en un suspiro, cuando se había dicho: "No matarás".

Gaia, con horror, vio que el hombre comenzó a exterminar vida injustamente y a utilizar los tesoros de la Naturaleza de manera indiscriminada. Esto la llenó de ira. Pero, había un rayo de luz: un grupo de cristianos que llegaron a Britania con el fin de salvar almas y predicar el Sublime Amor, trajeron de vuelta este Verdadero Mensaje y pronto estas tierras se llenaron de paz: todos eran hermanos y hermanas. Con el tiempo, aprendieron a cuidar de Gaia y de su morada, que era la Naturaleza. Sin embargo, ese rayo de luz no duró por mucho tiempo: los invasores llegaron y arrasaron con todo. Los pocos valientes que salían a defender sus tierras eran asesinados. Muchos líderes, como Budicca y sir William Wallace dieron el todo por el todo con tal de defender a su gente y cayeron en las batallas como valientes. Pero un grupo de valientes guerreros celtas siguieron hasta el final y el invasor fue derrotado. Entonces, los celtas, temerosos de que otra granizada de sangre se librara en un futuro, se reunieron y fue una niña, a quien Gaia y el Creador habían hablado en sueños, la que profetizó la aparición de una última esperanza: la aparición de la Voz Dormida, la que vendría de tierras en las que las estrellas y los cuchillos volaban…"

-¿Y esas tierras eran las aldeas ninjas?-preguntó Hinata.

-Así es. Con el tiempo, el gran Sabio Rikodou, siguiendo las enseñanzas del Hijo del Altísimo, llegó a esas tierras y creó el Ninjutsu para defender, no para atacar. Gaia, por orden del el de Arriba, se encargó de cuidar a este hombre hasta que apareció el Juubi. Luego de una feroz batalla, se logró sellar por completo y pasaron los años hasta que tú, Naruto, el chico de la profecía, liberaste a todos una vez más de la gran tragedia, venciendo a Madara Uchiha en la última batalla de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Gaia, Rikodou y el Creador no podían dejar de sentirse orgullosos de ti… luego, el gran momento llegó y la doncella que sería la misma reencarnación de Gaia se dio a conocer y una gran parte de esta profecía se cumplió. Sin embargo, hay una falta algo.

-Te refieres al manuscrito, ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto. Ese Mortfield era un canalla y un mentiroso. ¿Y luego el malvado se decía que seguía las enseñanzas del cristianismo? ¡No tenía cara para hacerlo!

-Así es.-aseveró el sabio- el manuscrito contiene algo muy importante…algo que solo lady Hinata debe saber-aseguró, posando sobre la chica una mirada bastante seria…

La chica no podía explicarlo, pero sintió que detrás de esa mirada seria, se escondía algo más porque le pareció haber visto un leve brillo de dolor y tristeza…

"Una vez que escojas, no habrá marcha atrás", le susurró la diosa una vez más…con tristeza.

Naruto, por su parte, no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…pero sus cavilaciones no duraron por mucho tiempo.

-Naruto, tú también eres una parte muy importante de esa profecía…además de ser el custodio del Kyuubi y el heredero del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, eres el chico de la profecía y el guardián de la Voz Dormida.-le dijo el mago.

El joven asintió con la cabeza…

-Es por eso que ahora, tendrás que entrenar bajo mi tutela.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos…hasta que Naruto estalló:

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?Debes de estar bromeando, o-jii-chan!¡Dentro de poco, tendremos que ir a Irlanda a pelear contra ese desgraciado de Mortfield!¿y me dices que tengo que entrenar cuando estamos a horas de que se libre un combate?

El mago simplemente rió

-No te preocupes por eso…-dicho esto, lanzó un hechizo que rodeó el bosque entero…cuando los chicos abrieron sus ojos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban dentro de una barrera en la que todos los seres se movían, pero todo lo que estaba afuera de esta barrera permaneciese detenido..

-Acabo de poner una barrera en la que el tiempo pasa normal…todo lo que está afuera de esta barrera permanecerá inmóvil, ya que el tiempo permanece detenido…y no solo puse esta barrera en el bosque, también está rodeando las aldeas celtas…

-Entonces, lo que estás haciendo es que nosotros aprovechemos el tiempo que está detenido afuera de esta barrera para prepararnos mejor-señaló la ojiperla-"Eso fue un buen movimiento. Eso quiere decir que ahora, podremos prepararnos mejor mientras que las tropas de Mortfield permanecerán detenidas en un tiempo congelado", pensó alegremente.

Naruto no se salía de su asombro. "Mejor no subestimo el poder de un mago", pensó con una gotita de sudor.

-Bien, Naruto, quiero que te entrenes duro en el modo Rikoudou Sennin…mientras tanto, necesito hablar con Hinata-dicho esto, le pasó un mapa.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó el rubio.

-Quiero que vayas al oeste, en lo más profundo del bosque…donde encontrarás un montón de obstáculos que pondrán a prueba tu valor, agilidad y fuerza…al final de este camino, te encontrarás con algo muy importante y que será muy útil para ti…tienes dos horas y media para hacerlo.

Hinata se acercó al chico y le besó con dulzura. El joven se dejó llevar por el beso y una vez que se les acabó el aire, se soltaron del abrazo.

-Naruto-kun, buena suerte.

El shinobi le sonrió y salió corriendo hacia al oeste, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Cuando el mago se vió solo con la chica, comenzó hablar con ella.

-Eres muy perspicaz, jovencita…, te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

La chica frunció el seño y se mordió el labio superior para intentar encontrar un buen motivo para que el mago despidiera a Naruto, utilizando esa excusa para que no oyera lo que Merlín iba a conversar con ella.

-Me temo que tendrás que descifrar este mensaje sola…será una prueba más para saber si eres capaz de entender lo que está en ese pergamino…

Hinata lo leyó y trató de descifrar el mensaje…

**Sigue la parte 2**


	15. Los Temores de Naruto

**Segunda actualización**

**Ahora el fic:**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Los temores de Naruto.**

Con Naruto.

Seguía corriendo sin cesar por el bosque. Tenía que volverse fuerte a toda costa para proteger a Hinata y a los demás, así como lo había hecho hacía unos tres años cuando derrotó a Madara...aunque, a decir verdad, tenía un mal presentimiento…no sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que Merlín pretendía esconderle a algo, ¿pero, qué era?

"Deja eso para después, mocoso. Tienes que concentrarte en lo que tienes que hacer", le dijo el Kyuubi

"Lo sé, bola de pelos. Sé que tengo que hacer lo que me encomendó Merlín, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y si mal no recuerdo, antes de que saliese a luchar contra Madara, me estuvieron ocultando algo…y temo a que pase lo mismo"

El bijuu lanzó resoplido.

"Pffff, pues tendrás que hacerlo porque para eso, necesitan que seas capaz de controlar por completo mi poder"

Después de correr, se encontró con una terrible sorpresa…había caído en un genjutsu.

-Odio estas técnicas. Siempre he sido pésimo para los genjutsus.-resopló el rubio.

En este genjutsu, presenció todos los crudos recuerdos de su infancia…como vivió, la partida de Sasuke y la batalla contra Pain…

-Hinata…-susurró el joven al verla peleando contra el dueño del Rinnengan con el estilo de lucha de su clan...y como trataba de liberar a su otro yo de las estacas de Pain.

-¡No, no de nuevo!- de pronto, la imagen cambió y vio a Hinata luchando contra un hombre de brillante armadura…y por lo visto, el maldito estaba golpeando a Hinata con su espada…

-¡NOOO!

La chica había sido atravesada en el pecho por la espada de Mortfield…

-Por fin, acabé contigo, maldita hechicera…

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La ojiperla se tambaleó un poco y su cuerpo se desplomó mientras de sus ojos, salían lágrimas silenciosas…

-Mi..mi-minna,…N…n…Na-ru-…to-k-kun…gomenasai…les…les-aquí, la chica tosió sangre mientras sus fuerzas se extinguían-les..he fallado…-y fue cuando Naruto la vió morir en el campo de batalla…

El chico no daba más…la tristeza y el dolor en su pecho eran tan desgarradores que ya no podía respirar…sus ojos azules estaban anegados por las amargas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas…

-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó el joven con todo su dolor…, una vez más, sintió que estaba siendo dominado por el Kyuubi…y para remate, se vió a sí mismo que lo miraba con ira.

-Eres un maldito…

-No…

-La dejaste morir y no fuiste capaz de defenderla…

-¡NO!¡Yo nunca quise…¡yo la amo!

-Y ahora, vas a pagar por dejar que me quitaran a lo que más amo en este mundo.

"¡No, esto no está pasando!¡Es una ilusión!¡Hinata no está muerta!", pensó el chico desesperadamente…hasta que sintió la voz de la diosa…

"Naruto, tú no eres un monstruo. Recuerda que dentro de lo que sufriste, recibiste amor…el amor de tus padres, tus amigos…, y el amor de alguien que creyó en ti y vió en ti a una persona con sentimientos y con un valor inigualable para superar los obstáculos de la vida"

El chico se sorprendió. Es verdad, él fue amado…recibió amor y pudo ser capaz de encontrarlo…recordó la dulce imagen de Hinata, quien desde pequeña, fue capaz de darle luz en su vida, aún desde la distancia y las sombras…

"Hinata", susurró el joven…

Ahora, lo entendió…estaba en un lugar donde los genjutsus eran terribles y tenía que ser capaz de disiparlo. Así que tomó un kunai y sin pensarlo, se enterró la punta del arma en su mano hasta hacerla sangrar…cuando por fin sintió el dolor de la herida, vió que no había nada en el lugar donde se encontraba…excepto por un cuervo y una fuente de agua de esmeralda…

-Ya veo, esta fuente era la que causaba este genjutsu-dijo el joven. Lo que había hecho el ave era beber el agua y con su graznido que auguraba malas noticias, se había visto envuelto en una horrible ilusión que reflejaba lo que más le causaba dolor en su corazón.

Con una sonrisa, salió de allí…

"Creo que ya lo entendiste, eh?"

"Así es, bola de pelos. Tenía que acabar con la duda y el dolor de mi corazón…era lo último que me faltaba para dominar tu poder de una vez por todas"

"Entonces, ya puedo ser libre y ser capaz de fusionar mi chackra con el tuyo…ya no tengo a un señor a quién servirle…ni mucho menos, formar parte del Juubi…soy un bijuu libre", dijo el zorro.

"¿Y qué pasó con tu odio?", preguntó el chico.

"Pues digamos que Rikoudou completó con su labor de purificar a los bijuus…como sea, tendré que convivir contigo…con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que el próximo descendiente tuyo y de la chica Hyuuga sea mi nuevo jinchuuriki"

Naruto se puso rojo…. ¡¿Un descendiente?¡¿Con Hinata? Bueno, era la única opción…solo esperaba que Hinata no lo matase después cuando le contara.

"Está bien, hecho"

Luego de seguir avanzando, se encontró con una sorpresa…una espada clavada en una piedra bañada por la luz del sol y de la luna…A decir verdad, era un arma magnífica…y excelente para proteger a los demás. Su empuñadura era de oro y los rubíes y zafiros incrustados en ésta tenían el tamaño de un huevo de gallina.

"Cógela", le dijo el zorro

El chico, sin dudar, tomó con su mano derecha la empuñadura y jaló…la hoja salió de su prisión de piedra…

-Vaya, es una arma magnífica-señaló el rubio, admirando la belleza de la espada-creo que es lo que me pidió que buscara Merlín…

Entonces, vió que la piedra comenzó a brillar y en el lugar donde había sacado la espada, comenzó a brotar una planta.

"Esa es la señal…tu entrenamiento está completo"

El joven asintió…ahora, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir del bosque con la espada intacta…

En la aldea.

Habían pasado cinco días (dentro del hechizo de Merlín) y los guerreros estaban listos. Uno de los ancianos celtas había avisado que Naruto y Hinata estaban con Merlín descifrando la profecía. A decir verdad, sabían que pasaría, pero no querían decirlo ya que una vez que Hinata entendiera esa parte de la profecía pendiente y la cumpliese, no habría marcha atrás…Aún así, a pesar de que era un destino que tenía que cumplir, los celtas optaron por dejar que ella decidiera por su cuenta si cumplir o no…

Solo Sakura, sin que nadie le dijera, había descifrado algo de la profecía, pero estaba obligada a callar…además, faltaba una parte importante…y solo esperaba que su amiga ojiperla fuera capaz de dar con ella.

-Hinata, por favor…hagas lo que hagas,…no te mueras…-dijo Sakura mientras de sus ojos verdes caían gruesas lágrimas por la suerte de su amiga.

La tristeza ya se estaba apoderando de ella. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de ayudar a Hinata con el enorme peso que tenía que llevar en estos momentos…pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar y confiar en su amiga.

Con Sarah

Sarah ya se había hecho amiga de Jim…aunque el joven ojiesmeralda había iluminado su vida con su alegría, ella aún guardaba el luto por la pérdida de su familia…aún no se atrevía decirle a Jim que lo amaba…

Suspiró. Sabía que debía decírselo pronto, pero ¿Cómo lo haría?...era la primera vez que amaba a alguien más que no era de su familia. Y pensar que su familia le había dicho que cuando se casara, lo hiciera con un hombre bueno, justo, valiente y que la amase tanto como ella lo amaría…y Jim reunía todas esas cualidades, pero no sabía si sería correspondida…

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien la estaba observando.

-¿Todo bien, Sarah?-se escuchó una voz masculina y llena de calidez, haciendo que el corazón de la muchacha judía se sobresaltara y comenzara a latir desbocadamente.

Cuando se volteó, se encontró con los amables y cálidos ojos verde esmeralda del joven que amaba…era tan apuesto.

-N-no…,n-n-na-nada, Jim…-tartamudeó la joven mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo…hecho que le pareció tierno al castaño, quien se acercó y sentó muy cerca de la chica.

-Jejeje, vaya que me recuerdas a mi Lunita…cuando se pone nerviosa, siempre tartamudea y se sonroja como tú- le confesó el joven mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de manera dulce, haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica aumentase un poco más.

-¿De verdad, lady Hinata se ponía así?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando el Pin-head se le acercaba mucho…como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo.-le dijo mientras se apoderaba de la mano derecha de Sarah.

La pelimiel estaba tan nerviosa que no daba más…de un momento a otro, se desmayaría. Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Jim apoderarse de los suyos…No lo podía creer…¡la estaba besando! Era tanta la emoción que cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso.

Jim, por su parte, se había sentido bastante atraído por la chica, tanto que no dudó en besarla…sus labios le parecieron tan dulces y tan cálidos que pronto se olvidó de los besos que le había robado a Hinata...gracias este beso, se dio cuenta que Sarah es a quien en verdad amaba y que lo de Hinata había sido pasajero…ahora, sabía que su amor por la ojiperla no era más que un cariño de hermanos y amigos…pero con Sarah, todo era distinto. Así que, sin soltar a la chica, profundizó el beso, uniendo su lengua con la de la pelimiel, quien soltó un gemido. De pronto, tuvieron que separarse, porque se estaban quedando sin aire. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y podían sentir el tibio aliento del otro.

-¿Te arrepientes de esto, Sarah?-le preguntó el joven.

-No…te amo-le dijo Sarah.

Jim quedó perplejo…y sintió que una enorme calidez comenzó a bañar su alma. Esa misma calidez comenzó a recorrer por sus venas y sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad. Así que, estrechó a Sarah en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti…-le dijo Jim, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera rápido por la felicidad de saberse correspondida por el joven que amaba…por primera vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad…ya nunca derramaría lágrimas de dolor y amargura.

"Gracias, Jim", pensó la joven con una dulce sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Sigue la parte 3


	16. La decisión de Hinata

**Tercera actualización.**

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**Descifrando la profecía. La decisión de Hinata**

Con Hinata

Estaba sola entre medio del bosque y solo se escuchaba el susurrar del viento en medio de las hojas. Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que Naruto se había internado al oeste del bosque. Y Merlín la había dejado para descifrar el dichoso manuscrito.

Recordó a su abuelo, quien la instruía en este tipo de acertijos; recordó a su dulce y querida madre, quien jugaba a las adivinanzas y a hacer versos con la poesía; recordó a su tío Hizashi, quien pasaba horas y horas jugando a buscar objetos perdidos en la mansión con tal de que ella fuera capaz de encontrarlos…ellos estaban presentes más que nunca en su interior junto a su padre…

Una vez más, leyó:

**Llegará el día en que Gaia vendrá.**

Bien, esa parte la sabía. Sabía que Gaia vendría a liberar a todos del Mal y a traer nuevamente la paz a estos lugares. Paz para todos los pueblos celtas, quienes aún sufrían bajo el yugo de los conquistadores. Siguió leyendo:

**Sus ojos verán dolor y sufrimiento;**

¿Dolor y sufrimiento? Pensó en lo mucho que habían sufrido los celtas luchando por su tan ansiada libertad. Tantos años luchando por un sueño que se veía lejano, pero no imposible. Ella había sido un claro testigo de todo eso.

**Luego, amor y fortaleza por parte del Sol.**

El Sol…pensó en la esperanza, que iluminaba a los más decaídos…pensó en su vida, cuando había sido tachada como alguien débil por su clan y ahora, hele aquí como la reencarnación de una deidad y la última esperanza de todos. Pensó en Naruto, quien fue el Sol de su vida, cuando estaba sumergida en la soledad y en la oscuridad…pensó en las veces que la salvó y la iluminó con sus sonrisas…pensó en las veces que protegió a todos, luchando hasta al final porque ése era su camino ninja…

Un momento…¿decía "Sol"? Es cierto, ¡Naruto! Él era el Sol, ya que su chackra había cambiado de color, particularmente, en color dorado…y emanaba una calidez y poder enormes…lo sabía, Naruto era una parte muy importante en esta profecía

**El huracán con forma de bestia celestial rugirá. **

Las técnicas de Naruto. A pesar de que dominaba varios elementos, su elemento favorito era el fuuton. Y ya sabía hacer técnicas de elemento viento muy poderosas.

**Cuando el día de la batalla llegue,**

**Entonces la paz prevalecerá,**

**Y el amor volverá a esta tierra.**

Bueno, eso era bastante obvio…Todo terminaría en paz…pero la segunda línea de la profecía la había dejado un tanto perturbada...la leyó una y otra vez…hasta que dio con el verdadero significado.

"No es posible"

Dolor y sufrimiento…tenía que ser capaz de ver el dolor y el sufrimiento…bueno, no es que no fuese algo nuevo para ella…a lo largo de toda su vida, había sufrido mucho…desde la muerte de su madre, todo había cambiado…hasta que conoció a Naruto...

De pronto, se vió rodeada de varias imágenes…de ella, a los seis años…de ella, a los doce años cuando era una gennin…de ella, ya adolescente con 16 años antes de partir a Britania…todas ésas yo la miraban con temor…

Hinata no sabía como explicarse, pero el dolor y el miedo se estaban apoderando de ella. Tenía que vivir el dolor y el sufrimiento en carne propia…y estaba segura que eso tenía un significado aún mayor…

"Entonces…tengo que hacerlo…por el bien de todos...por mi familia, por mis amigos, por mi nación, por los que creen en mí,…y por Naruto-kun…aún así, siento que el miedo se apodera de mí…¿y si fallo y no logro pasar esa prueba que me espera en Irlanda y en Londres cuando tenga que encarar a Mortfield…?

De pronto, sintió una voz.

"Es normal que sientas miedo…es por la incertidumbre, ¿verdad?"

Imposible, esa era su voz…cuando se volteó, se encontró a otra imagen suya con un corsé blanco. Su piernas estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones ANBU y sus brazos tenían guantes sin dedos de color negro que llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos. Sus pies llevaban unas botas de combate ninja como las de Sakura y tenía una falda tartan celta de color blanco y negro con los símbolos del Ying y el Yang. Su frente tenía la bandana con el símbolo Shinobi y de su cuello, colgaba su medallón con forma de cruz griega con adornos celtas. La mirada de esta joven era comprensiva y dulce.

Esta otra Hinata le sonrió:

"Sea cual sea tu decisión, no debes preocuparte…todo saldrá bien…"

La verdadera Hinata estaba sorprendida…luego, vió a sus otras yo que también le sonreían…

Lo entendió. Después de todo, la decisión era suya…siempre lo fue y así lo será…y decidió abrazar su destino con tal de liberar a todos.

"Lo haré así", dijo la joven ojiperla. También sonreía. "Sostengo lo que digo…porque ése… es mi camino ninja…"

Finalmente, lo había entendido. Solo tenía que esperar el momento preciso para cumplir con la profecía…si tenía confianza en sí misma y en los demás, seguro que lo lograría…esta vez, estaría empecinada a cumplir la profecía desde la primera letra hasta el punto final…lo haría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Lo lograste…Hinata-le dijo el Mago.

Hinata se volteó y se encontró con el sabio, quien la miraba con tristeza en el rostro.

-Los celtas lo sabían, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hinata

El sabio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, Naruto y los demás no lo saben aún…

-Excepto tu amiga Sakura…-dijo el Mago…-aún así, ella debe permanecer en silencio junto con los celtas…hasta que ese momento llegue...

Hinata sonrió. Era de esperarse de que Sakura lo dedujera también… "Eso quiere decir que yo también debo permanecer en silencio…hasta que ese momento llegue…Naruto y los demás no deben saberlo porque no lo permitirían…aún así, tengo que hacerlo. Y no pienso retroceder", pensó la joven con determinación.

El sabio se le acercó y le dijo:

-Será mejor que esperes a Lord Naruto…no le digas nada sobre lo que pasó hasta que llegue el momento-dicho esto, uso su magia y selló la lengua de Hinata con un extraño símbolo…una cruz griega.

-Cuando ese momento llegue, podrás decírselo a Naruto...

-¿Decirme qué?- se escuchó una voz

Ambos tuvieron que tragar saliva y encontrarse con la mirada interrogatoria de Naruto, quien andaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que no debo saber hasta que no sé que momento llegue?

Merlín habló:

-Naruto, sé que eres una parte importante en esta profecía, pero Hinata debe guardar silencio…es para que esto pueda cumplirse…además, es una decisión que Hinata tomó, y tú más que nadie debe apoyarla en los momentos más críticos…pase lo que pase…

El joven se sorprendió por estas palabras…pero tenía razón…tenía que confiar en Hinata y apoyarla pase lo que pase, incluso ser capaz de pelear por ella hasta la muerte. Recordó la promesa que se había hecho hacía tiempo atrás…y como el decía, estaba dispuesto a cumplirla hasta el final porque ése era su camino ninja.

-Sin embargo, ella te puede contar lo que descifró, salvo lo más importante…es solo para que tengas una idea. Por ahora, está sellada con un hechizo mío.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la aldea.

-Sí…

-Yo los acompañaré-dijo el Mago- es importante que vaya con uds. Por cierto, Naruto, no pierdas esa espada…no sabes lo importante que puede ser…por ahora, es tuya...

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Hinata, por su parte estaba sorprendida…¡Esa espada…!Lo que le alegraba es que ésta había caído en las manos de Naruto.

Sin decir nada, los tres salieron del bosque.

Sigue la parte cuatro.


	17. La gran batalla de Irlanda

Este otro capi: la gran Batalla.

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

ATENCIÓN: Si son menores de 16 años, mejor no lean.

**La gran Batalla en Irlanda**

Después de salir del bosque, Hinata le contó todo a Naruto, excepto por ese "pequeño" detalle que debía permanecer en secreto. A pesar de que Naruto intentó extraer más información, no pudo gracias al "bendito" sello mágico de Merlín…así que, para alivio de la ojiperla, el rubio se rindió y dejó de insistirle.

-Ya veo, entonces ese selló se desactivará cuando el momento apropiado llegue-observó Naruto.

-Así es. Por ahora, tengo que callar…estoy obligada a hacerlo. Aún así, pase lo que pase no me rendiré-dijo la chica con una mirada que despedía decisión.

Naruto, por su parte, sonrió…sea lo que sea, estaba seguro que lo lograría. Así que sorprendió a la chica, dándole un dulce y apasionado beso que la dejó aturdida.

-Naruto-kun-susurró la joven mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, hecho que le pareció de lo más tierno al rubio. "Hinata no cambia en nada. Aún sigue siendo la Hinata que conocí, MI Hinata", pensó el chico.

-Te amo. Nunca lo olvides-le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Hinata con sus dedos.-Pase lo que pase, voy a protegerte.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun-le susurró la joven abrazando a su rubio.

Merlín miraba la escena sonriente. Estaba más que claro que esos jóvenes estaban destinados a estar juntos. Su amor era tan grande que no dudaban en salir a proteger a los suyos. "Si logramos salir de ésta, le regalaré a ambos algo muy especial", pensó el Mago.

Siguieron caminando hasta dar con la aldea. Una vez allí, comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla.

Al caer la noche, Merlín desactivó la barrera espacio-temporal, haciendo que el tiempo congelado fuera de ésta volviera con su curso normal. Luego Naruto, con ayuda de Merlín, usó el Hiraishin no Jutsu a un nivel elevado para transportar a todas las tropas hasta Irlanda.

Al día siguiente en Irlanda

Ya amanecía en el campamento de los celtas y de los shinobis. Cada uno tenía sus puestos listos y estaban más que dispuestos a combatir.

Sai sobrevolaba por toda el área encima de una gigantesca águila de tinta, mientras los vigías se apresuraban a tocar sus flautas. Los había divisado…el ejército de Mortfield venía en camino. Así que decidió bajar donde estaban Hinata, Naruto y Gaara.

-Ya vienen. Los divisé.

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Todos estaban vestidos con su uniforme de Shinobis, excepto por Hinata, que usaba un traje de combate compuesto por un corsé blanco, el cual se amoldaba a su esbelta figura. Debajo, tenía una malla ninja. Sus brazos estaban enfundados en unos largos guantes negros sin dedos y usaba unos pantalones ANBU con unas largas botas ninja como las de Sakura. Tenía a la cadera una corta falda de tartan escocés blanco y negro con el símbolo del Clan Hyuuga. Tenía su porta-shuriken en la cadera más la espada legendaria de Budicca. Además, tenía su infaltable colgante con la cruz griega en su cuello. En su espalda, portaba su arco y su carcaj de flechas. Sus cabellos estaban semirecogidos en una coleta trenzada y en su frente, tenía su bandana ninja con los kanjis de Shinobi. Iba montada en su fiel amigo Phillipe.

Jim se apareció listo para combatir con su traje de pelea celta. Su rostro tenía pintura de guerra.

-¿Lista, Lunita?

-Más que lista-le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Jimmy, creí que estabas con Sarah-chan-le espetó Naruto, haciéndose el ofendido.

-La tuve que dejar con Sakura e Ino, Pin-head. Es muy peligroso que salga a pelear con nosotros.-le confesó el joven. Sarah no debía permanecer en el campo de batalla. Además, la chica no sabía combatir, pero tenía una gran habilidad para la medicina, la magia y la alquimia. Así que tuvo que quedarse a ayudar al equipo médico.

-Bien, es hora de luchar-dijo Gaara.

El equipo de los Genjutsus estaba atento. De pronto, muchos cayeron al suelo muertos por recibir la granizada las flechas inglesas y las catapultas. Pero se sobrepusieron.

Hinata y Jim salieron al frente del ejército de rango largo.

-¡Arqueros y shinobis de rango largo, prepárense para disparar!-gritó la ojiperla, mientras preparaba su arco para disparar.

-¡Preparen y apunten! ¡Esperen a nuestra señal!-bramó Jim apuntando con su arco con flechas de fuego.

Los guerreros apuntaron con sus arcos y kunais.

En tanto, los del grupo de los genjutsus estaban listos.

-¡Ahora!-ordenó Kakashi.

Todos lanzaron su Genjutsus, inmovilizando a la caballería inglesa que se aproximaba a una gran velocidad.

Mortfield estaba esperando desde lo lejos con su caballo. "¿Qué traman esos bárbaros?", pensó el malvado.

La estrategia había funcionado a la perfección y los caballeros ingleses quedaron inmovilizados por los feroces genjutsus. Sasuke, utilizando el elemento Infierno y Fuego, logró aturdirlos.

-¡Es una trampa!-gritaron los ingleses, tratando de huir.

Demasiado tarde para ellos.

-¡DISPAREN!-ordenó Hinata.

Los arqueros y los shinobis dispararon junto a Jim y Hinata. La temible nube de flechas y kunais se elevaron por los aires y cayeron como lluvia sobre los caballeros. Hubo una tremenda masacre y un gran baño de sangre entremedio de los caballeros ingleses, que en vano, trataban de huir.

"Ja. Buena jugada, niña. A ver si logras parar esto", pensó el Malvado.

-¡Arqueros y ballesteros, disparen contra el grupo de los genjutsus! ¡Infantería, vayan a la carga!

Los ingleses arremetieron, pero Temari logró paralizarlos con su enorme abanico mientras los arqueros celtas seguían disparando.

-¡A LA CARGA!-Gritó Jim.

Todos los guerreros salieron corriendo a la carga y se estrellaron contra los ingleses. Así se libró un gran combate. Hinata venía galopando en su caballo y con su espada, logró derribar a varios hombres. Naruto, por su parte, usaba su kage bushin no jutsu para atacar con el Rasengan. Sasuke ocupaba su katana y el katon: gokakyu no jutsu para seguir derribando.

Todo el mundo peleaba con gran arrojo y coraje contra las huestes inglesas. La gran masacre seguía haciéndose más grande a medida que avanzaba el combate. Los guerreros celtas y shinobis se imponían cada vez más luchando hasta el final. Pero más hombres cayeron muertos gracias a la granizada de los flechazos y ballestazos de los ingleses, esta vez, cargados con veneno que absorbía el chackra.

-¡RETROCEDAN, EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ LANZANDO FLECHAS PELIGROSAS!-Gritaba Naruto.

-¡SUPREME GAIA BYAKUGAN!- bramó Hinata, activando su kekei gekai. Luego, hizo unos sellos y gritó-¡SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHO!- gritó mientras usaba su taijutsu especial para proteger a todos.

La pelea seguía en curso y muchos caían muertos.

Así que Mortfield decidió salir a combatir. Era tanto su poder que su chackra despedía un resplandor oscuro.

Siguió matando a varios guerreros hasta toparse con Hinata. La mirada entre ambos fue tan fiera que parecían querer matarse con la mirada.

-¡Esta vez, seré tu oponente! ¡Y voy a pelear en serio contigo, niñita!

Hinata sonrió.

-¡Qué bien, porque esta vez-dijo mientras alzaba su espada-no voy a dejarte las cosas tan fáciles!

Dicho esto, se lanzaron a pelear con las espadas. La pelea estaba pareja y ambos parecían moverse de manera muy ágil en medio de una letal danza de espadas y kunais.

Naruto, por su parte, vio con horror que el maldito se estaba enfrentando con su amada. Así que decidió ir a apoyar a Hinata.

-¡Rasengan!-gritó Naruto, ocupando su técnica especial, derribando al hombre

El malvado lord solo torció la boca en una sonrisa de maldad pura.

-Con que tú eres el demonio que acompaña a esta bruja, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y esta vez, no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima de Hinata-espetó el rubio, desenfundando la espada que le había regalado Merlín.

-Así que tienes a Excalibur…muy interesante…pues esta vez, pelearé contigo y con tu novia. Así se van juntos a la muerte como buenos tortolitos que son-señaló Mortfield.

Y así, los tres se lanzaron a pelear una vez más.

Pero pronto, llegaría el momento en que todo daría un terrible vuelco…el momento de la profecía y del destino de Hinata.

Bueno, eso sería

Disculpen por demorarme por actualizar y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Créanme que fue estos capítulos fueron lo más complicado para mi por ser decisivos y bastantes perturbadores

Adelanto

_¡Pelea, Naruto!_

_¡Sakura, cuidado!_

_¡Hinata, no lo hagas!_

_¡Llévensela!_

_¡HINATA!_

_Llegó el momento de revelar la profecía a todos uds._

_Dolor y sufrimiento…ahora entiendo todo._

_Gaia, onnegai, dame fuerzas para este momento…_

_¡40, 41,42, 43…!_

_Resiste, Hinata. Voy a salvarte…_

Bueno, que estén bien.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible.

**Saludos.**


	18. Revelación de la profecía No más secret

¿Qué tal?

Por fin pude actualizar y escribir este enorme capítulo. Me dejó bien tiritona…pobre Hina-chan…ahora, se revelará la profecía y lo que tiene que hacer.

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**ATENCIÓN****: Si son menores de 16 años, mejor no lean, porque lo que viene es bastante fuerte. O bien, lean con alguien que sea mayor de edad.**

**Revelando la profecía. Fin de los secretos.**

Con el equipo médico

Sakura e Ino corrían a una enorme velocidad. Es que muchos guerreros habían caído en el combate y era necesario que ellas estuvieran allí para pelear y usar sus habilidades de medicina ninja. Ino, de una manera, pudo ser capaz de ingresar a la mente de la pelirrosada y se encontró con lo que ya había descubierto con respecto al "pequeño" problema de Hinata. Así que decidió guardar el secreto hasta que el momento apropiado llegase.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Hinata-chan! ¡No debemos dejar que le pase algo malo!-decía la rubia muy preocupada.

-¡Baka! ¡Hinata no es una bebé indefensa! ¡Ella se ha convertido en la gran kunoichi que soñó ser! ¡Hinata siempre ha sido fuerte, pero no era solo gracias a su habilidad, sino que además de aquí!-dijo Sakura, poniendo una mano en el lugar donde estaba su corazón.-Solo debemos confiar en ella como ella confía en todos nosotros.

-¡Lo sé, frentona!-le reclamó Ino con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos- es que ella va a cargar con un peso mucho más grande! ¡Eso la matará y es exactamente lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle en la batalla contra Pain!

Sakura estaba sorprendida…y también muy triste…Hinata tenía que cargar con algo mucho más pesado…si Ino estaba así de angustiada por la ojiperla, ya se imaginaba cómo se pondría Naruto cuando llegase a saber sobre la parte importante de la profecía...

-Lo sé-dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza en su voz-pero Hinata ya tomó su decisión…además, solo se cumplirá una parte muy importante, la cual nos permitirá que esta pesadilla termine y todo vuelva a ser como antes…solo espero que Hinata sea capaz de aguantar hasta el final…

Ino estaba choqueada. Ya no quería seguir escuchando. ¡Tenían que apresurarse! Así que aceleró su nivel de chackra y corrió más rápido que antes, siendo seguida por Sakura.

-¡Hinata, no….onegai! ¡No te eches ese peso encima! ¡Si lo haces, morirás…!

_¡HINATA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN!_

De vuelta a la pelea en Irlanda

La cruel batalla seguía de pie…muchos estaban cayendo heridos; otros, muertos a manos del enemigo…en vano, el ejército shinobi y celta trataba de imponerse y de recuperarse, pero los arqueros y ballesteros ingleses no les dejaban las cosas tan fáciles.

Shikamaru y Shino luchaban con las técnicas de sus clanes….y vaya que servían porque lograban inmovilizar a la infantería inglesa. Sai ocupaba una y otra vez su Ninpou: Chouju Giga contra los caballeros. Neji peleaba con gran arrojo, derribando a todos con el Hakke Kushou. Sasuke luchaba con su Katana y sus jutsus de Fuego. Gracias al Sharingan, había logrado copiar las técnicas de los ingleses y se movía con soltura, luchando de una manera impecable. Tenten estaba al lado de Jim y Lee luchando contra un buen grupo de contrincantes, al lado de Gaara y Kankuro. Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru había logrado hacer estragos en las catapultas de los ingleses y ahora luchaban contra varios de los arqueros, tratando de hacer un flanqueo con la ayuda de un buen puñado de guerreros de rango corto. Temari usaba su letal abanico con tal de seguir inmovilizando más hombres, pero seguían apareciendo más numerosos y lo que era peor: más poderosos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata peleaban contra el malvado Lord Mortfield usando ataques combinados…

-¡Sennin Rikudougan!-bramó el rubio, activando su nuevo y recién creado Kekkei genkai. Luego, hizo unos sellos y lanzó dos Fuuton:Rasen Shuriken contra Mortfield, pero el hombre los esquivaba con una facilidad.

Hinata, por su parte, usaba su jutsu de agujas de chackra contra el malvado lord y trataba en vano de cerrarle sus puntos de chackra con su Juuken. Algo andaba mal…este hombre peleaba de una manera que se le hacía familiar…

El hombre, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la ojiperla, lanzó una carcajada lúgubre.

-¿Ahora, de qué te ríes, Teme?-rugió Naruto.

-Veo que tu novia fue la única en darse cuenta…-dijo el hombre, mientras usaba unos sellos para activar una técnica aterradora…

Hinata se quedó sin habla…¡Debió habérselo imaginado! ¡Ese hombre fue entrenado por Danzou, Orochimaru y Madara Uchiha! Con solo ver sus ojos, imaginó lo peor…y efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto.

-¡TÚ! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Quién se imaginaría que Madara te haya regalado el Rinnengan y el Sharingan?

Al escucharla, Naruto quedó pasmado. Solo atinó a dirigirle al Lord una mirada de furia y desconcierto mientras el tipo sonreía de manera macabra con esos ojos especiales activados, como si fuese alguien que se la estaba pasando de maravillas.

-¡Acertaste, niñita! ¡Eres mucho más perceptiva de lo que imaginé!

"Kuso", pensaron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo…Jim, quien se había apresurado a ayudar a ambos, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de Mortfield y sus nuevos ojos. "Shit!", pensó el joven celta.

-¡Es por eso que esa vez que te enfrenté no peleaste en serio conmigo!-le gritó la joven.

-Así es, era solo para probarte y ver que tan buena eres. Y no lo niego: eres muy fuerte y sanguinaria, al igual que la Legendaria Reina Budicca…si hasta tienes la misma decisión y fiereza de esa hechicera en tus ojos-señalo el tipo calmadamente- por eso, cuando peleé contigo, logré activar mi Sharingan sin que tú lo notases…lo cual me sirvió para memorizar cada uno de tus movimientos…Y eso fue lo que hice en estos minutos contigo y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Naruto y Jim maldijeron por lo bajo…¡Ese hombre era más peligroso de lo que pensaban! Pero Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡NO CREAS QUE TENGO MIEDO, MALDITO!-le bramó la peliazul-¡Esta vez, voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas y si es preciso arrastrarte conmigo a la muerte, entonces que así sea!-agregó, acumulando chackra en su espada. Dicho esto, se lanzó sobre el hombre.

Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las espadas y de los golpes que se propinaban…cada vez más, Hinata se sentía cansada. Nunca se había enfrentado contra alguien mucho más fuerte que Pain y que Madara Uchiha…y encima, este hombre tenía dos de los Kekkei Genkai más poderosos del mundo ninja. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría así…

Naruto y Jim se encontraban peleando contra dos moles gigantescas que venían armadas con hachas y espadas…eran bastante ágiles y fuertes. Los dos jóvenes veían como Hinata ponía todo su esfuerzo en pelear…hasta que Jim le habló a Naruto:

-¡Pin-head, ve ayudarla! ¡Yo me encargaré de estas cosas!

-¡¿Pero es que te volviste loco? ¡No podrás con ellos tú solo!-le reclamó el rubio, solo para recibir un buen golpe en el rostro.

-You moron! (Estúpido) ¡Ella te necesita más que nunca! ¡Y mi Lunita no puede morir! ¡Es porque me prometí seguir cuidándola, pasara lo que pasara! ¡Ahora, te lego esa tarea!-en los ojos de Jim, se podría apreciar la sinceridad y el alto sentido del honor, lo cual hizo que Naruto tuviese aún más respeto por el joven guerrero celta- ¡Ahora, sal y pelea, Naruto! ¡Pelea con todo lo que puedes hacer!

El ojiazul no se lo pensó y salió en defensa de Hinata en el modo Sennin Kyuubi y con Excalibur en su mano.

-¡Kyuubi sennin ha! (Ola del Zorro Ermitaño)-gritó el joven, haciéndole un buen corte a Mortfield.

Cuando el hombre se incorporó, vió al joven que alzaba su espada en posición de defensa. Hinata, por su parte, se puso detrás de Naruto con una flecha cargada de chackra en su arco apuntándole a su corazón (el de Mortfield). Este hecho hizo que soltara aún más carcajadas.

-¿Creen que con eso podrán detenerme? ¿Acaso se olvidan que tengo el poder del Rinnengan con el Sharingan?

-¿A qué te refieres, maldito?-le preguntó Naruto, sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada con la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda, un clon le estaba ayudando a realizar un poderoso Fuuton: rasen shuriken para lanzárselo.

El malvado sonrió.

-Ahora verán.-dicho esto, utilizó poderes síquicos para levantar a Naruto y enviarlo lejos de él. El chico voló por los aires y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo una enorme grieta. Se encontraba muy malherido, y el Kyuubi apenas estaba trabajando para ayudarle a regenerar sus heridas.

-¡Naruto-kun!-gritó la ojiperla. ¡Ahora sí que ese desgraciado la había hecho enfadar! Pero fue detenida por el mismo poder.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!-intentó zafarse, pero no podía.

-Entrégate, hechicera. O te juro que te acabaré con mis manos.

-Prefiero morir a darme por vencida-dijo la joven con una mirada tan gélida que hizo que la piel de Mortfield se le erizara.

-Muy bien, entonces, muere.-realizó unos sellos y le tiró un poderosísimo Gokakyu no jutsu tan grande que la haría puré en estos instantes…hasta que alguien se cruzó y la defendió golpeando el piso con un gouken, desviando la técnica hacia otro lado. El tipo había perdido la concentración que Hinata se había logrado de zafar de la técnica paralizadora.

-Atrévete a lastimar a Hinata y te juro que te haremos pedazos.

-No dejaremos que Hinata-chan muera.

La ojiperla no podía creerlo. Eran Sakura e Ino.

-¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! ¡Salgan de aquí, es peligroso!-les dijo una angustiada Hinata.

-¡Jeje! ¡Y lo dice alguien que estuvo a punto de morir por defender a alguien hace tres años!- reclamó Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

-Además, recuerda que te habíamos dicho que te protegeríamos si algún bravucón quería lastimarte.-corroboró Ino igual de sonriente.

-Nosotras también te ayudaremos-dijo Temari, acercándose al grupo con Tenten.

-Quien se mete con una, se mete con todas-agregó Tenten sacando su pergamino llenos de armas arrojadizas.

El malvado se echó a reir.

-¿Y creen que un grupo de niñitas como ustedes será capaz de derrotarme?

-¿A quién le dices niñita, bravucón?- le gritó Tenten, mientras se lanzaba contra el malvado. Pero el hombre fue más rápido e mandó volar a la pobre chica, quedando inconsciente:

-¡TENTEN-CHAN!- Gritaron las chicas.

El hombre sonrió:

-Ahora sigues tú, la niñita de ojos azules.-dicho esto, Mortfield se lanzó sobre Ino, quien trató de defenderse con su Jitenshi no jutsu…pero no fue suficiente, ya que el Sharingan y el Rinnengan de Mortfield eran tan fuertes que no pudo controlar su mente. Así que el malvado Lord le propinó un golpe en el estómago y la lanzó en los aires para lanzarle una lluvia de agujas de chackra que le había copiado a Hinata gracias a su Sharingan. El impacto fue tan que Ino chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo malherida e inconsciente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

-¡INO-CERDA!- Esta vez fue Sakura, quien miraba con tristeza como había quedado su amiga-rival. Temari estaba furiosa y se lanzó al ataque con su abanico, provocando un viento huracanado. El hombre solo sonrió y le devolvió el ataque a la chica, quien fue arrastrada por el huracán y enviada unos metros más atrás, con heridas de gravedad para estrellarse contra el suelo al igual que Naruto.

-Juego de niños-dijo el Malvado Lord con una sonrisa de superioridad. Solo quedaban Sakura y Hinata de pie. Ambas chicas salieron a pelear contra el hombre en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. A decir verdad, el hombre estaba más rápido que nunca. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, vió que el hombre iba a atacar a Sakura por la espalda.

-¡Sakura, cuidado!-sin pensárselo, la ojiperla se lanzó a protegerla con el Shugo Hakke Rokujuyonsho. Pero el hombre fue más rápido y golpeó a Hinata en el punto ciego del Byakugan, haciendo que ella soltara un chillido de dolor y cayera de rodillas. El hombre sonrió y le lanzó un Katon: gokakyu no jutsu para lastimarla aún más. Hinata

Sakura, furiosa, le propinó al hombre un Gouken, pero no fue capaz de darle, ya que el hombre esquivó sus ataques y mandó también a volar a Sakura por lo aires. Luego, hizo unos sellos y atacó con el Chidori, atravesándole un hombro. La chica, por el dolor, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Sakura-chan…-susurró Hinata con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

Hinata estaba furiosa. No podía concebir que sus amigas fueran derrotadas tan fácilmente. Y lo peor, es que las había visto caer ante sus propios ojos una por una. Con una última fuerza, trató de sacar energías de su chackra, pero la Voz de Gaia le avisó en la mente algo:

"Recuerda que tienes que cumplir la parte importante de la profecía. Luego, podrás derrotarlos con tu poder. Ahora, espera el momento en que te diga"

"Dolor y sufrimiento"…es cierto, tenía que cumplir. Pero no dejaría que alguien más muriera.

Mortfield se elevó por los aires, hizo unos sellos y activó su Rinnengan

-Esta vez, te haré ver que estás perdida y que nada sacarás oponiéndote a mí. Ahora lo verás.-dijo el hombre, elevando sus manos al cielo.

Hinata, al ver ese gesto, sintió como la sangre se le helaba. "Esta técnica es..."

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!- y efectivamente, así fue. La gran onda expansiva explotó y arrasó con todo…pero Hinata, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, uso un Shugo hake rokujuuyonsho expansivo para formar una barrera que protegió a todos los que quedaban aún en pie. El impacto, de no haber sido impedido por la milagrosa intervención de Hinata, habría terminado por acabar con todos.

En la aldea

Los kages, los jefes de los clanes celtas, Merlín y Hiashi se encontraban reunidos. Todos habían sentido una leve sacudida en la tierra. ¿Qué clase de batalla se estaba librando en Irlanda? Sabían que solo tenían que esperar.

-Ha llegado de que la profecía se cumpla-dijo Merlín. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

- Fue una decisión que Hinata tomó, si bien su destino estaba marcado.-señaló Tsunade-No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable. Pero depende de nosotros seguir con nuestra misión o renunciar a ella. Hinata lo sabía muy bien desde el momento en que decidió marchar a estas tierras.-agregó mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas amargas de sus ojos.

Hiashi solo se limitó a apretar los puños hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos. Es que su hija estaba lejos peleando contra los enemigos valientemente…y ahora, tenía que cumplir con una parte de la profecía. Era verdad que todo fue decisión de la joven, pero ahora tenía que cargar con un peso muy grande y doloroso…tanto que su corazón como padre se oprimió por el profundo dolor que después sentiría… "Hija, mi pequeña hime…por favor, ten valor y confianza…ten fuerza, hija mía, ten fuerza…"

Lo que no sabían es que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación…era un par de ojos perlados…la dueña de esos ojos se mordió los labios y cayó de rodillas mientras trataba de acallar inútilmente el amargo llanto…"O-nee-san…"

En el campo de batalla

Todo había quedado destruido. Pero aún así, todos habían sobrevivido gracias a la fuerza de la técnica de Hinata. Todos se incorporaron sanos y salvos, aunque heridos.

Naruto había despertado de la inconsciencia y se encontró con el panorama de destrucción. ¡Así que ése maldito había usado el Shinra Tensei! Pero lo bueno es que nadie había salido muerto gracias a la milagrosa intervención de Hinata…Hinata…¡Es cierto, Hinata!...¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Estaría bien?

Entonces, la vió…había recibido gran parte del impacto, pero estaba viva…¡Gracias a Kami, seguía con vida! Veía como se ponía de pie con la decisión brillando en los ojos, pero tenía otro sentimiento más reflejado en su mirada perlada…era dolor…no sabía porqué, pero eso le daba muy mala espina. Tanto que su corazón se oprimió un poco por el miedo, por primera vez.

Sakura y las demás se habían incorporado a duras penas, pues Mortfield las había dejado muy adoloridas y con heridas en sus cuerpos. Sakura se tambaleó un poco y trató de cojear hacia donde estaba la ojiperla.

-H-Hinata.

De pronto, sintió que Sasuke la tomaba en sus brazos.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

La joven atinó a asentir con la cabeza-pero es Hinata la que me preocupa-confesó la joven.

-¿Es por la profecía?

-Hai

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro, Gaara y Nej habían llegado para ayudar a Tenten, Temari, Naruto e Ino.

Sintieron la voz de Mortfield, que había descendido frente a Hinata a unos cuantos metros.

-Como eres tan terca, usaré de nuevo el Shinra Tensei…y como todos quedaron con poco chackra, esta vez morirán todos…-dicho esto, comenzó a realizar la temible onda expansiva.

"Ahora, Hinata…llegó el momento de cumplir con la profecía", le dijo Gaia en su mente.

La chica tenía un mal sabor en la boca…es verdad, costaría y todo sería humillante, pero tenía que hacerlo por todos…era ahora o nunca.

Los chicos estaban esperando el nuevo ataque. Si Mortfield lanzaba este nuevo Shinra Tensei, ¡sería el fin de todo y el mundo estaría condenado!

Y entonces, escucharon la voz de Hinata:

-¡YAMERO!

El hombre desactivó su técnica y los chicos miraron expectantes. Ino se mordió las manos tratando de acallar el llanto y Sakura luchaba contra las lágrimas...el resto las miraron…al parecer, sabían de la profecía, pero ¿por qué callaron junto con Hinata?

Los celtas miraron la escena con tristeza…sabían que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano…por su parte, los shinobis estaban sorprendidos y sin habla, al igual que Naruto… ¿qué rayos significaba?

Finalmente, la chica habló.

-Iré contigo...si de verdad quieres acabar conmigo, adelante y tómame como prisionera…pero no le pongas un dedo a mis amigos…

-¡¿NANI?-gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas…no, esto no estaba ocurriendo… ¡es una pesadilla!, Pero al juzgar por la mirada de los celtas, de Sakura e Ino, esto era real.

-¿Acaso te rindes?-le preguntó el malvado a la chica.

-Nunca dije que me rendiría, dije que tomaras prisionera...mi vida a cambio de las de los demás… me querías con vida, ¿no? Entonces, hazlo…si lastimas a alguien más, entonces cambiaré de opinión y me haré el sepuku ante ti. Tú decides.-dijo la joven, mientras se llevaba su espada justo a su corazón.

-¡HINATA, NO LO HAGAS!-gritó Naruto con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…, pero sintió un peso en el hombro y vió que era Merlín, quien había aparecido en el campo de batalla y tenía su mano puesta en el hombro del joven shinobi.

-Naruto, esto es parte de la profecía…Hinata ha tomado su decisión con seguir con ella…

Entonces, se escuchó la voz de Mortfield, quién llamó a unos hombres muy fuertes para aprehender a Hinata como si fuera una criminal.

-¡HINATA-SAMA!-gritó Neji.

-¡HINATA!- esos fueron Kiba y Naruto.

El hombre solo se acercó donde estaba la chica…después de acariciarle su rostro, le propinó un fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, TEME!-gritó Naruto, mientras era sujetado por Sasuke y Sai. Ino, por su parte, vertía lágrimas amargas por la suerte de su amiga…pero no contaban con que Sakura saliera corriendo a abrazar a la ojiperla.

Sakura, al llegar donde estaba Hinata, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sumiéndola en un abrazo y lloró en el pecho de su amiga.

-H-hinata, sé fuerte…ten ánimo…pronto te librarás de esta pesadilla…por ahora, no me queda más que confiar en ti.-decía la pelirrosa entre sollozos.

La ojiperla le devolvió el abrazo.

-Descuida, Sakura-chan…todo saldrá bien…por ahora, tenga fe en que sabré soportar lo que me espera en Londres.

Luego de separarse, a Hinata la arrastraron ante Mortfield.

-Ahora, tenemos a esta hechicera…dejen al resto, ya nos ocuparemos después de estos. Ahora, me importa llevarme a esta perra en mis manos.-dicho esto, ordenó:- ¡Llévensela!

Los hombres obedecieron y se llevaron a la chica, desapareciendo con ella en un remolino de hojas. En tanto, los ejércitos de Mortfield partieron rumbo a Inglaterra con su líder hasta perderse de vista.

-¡HINATA!-gritó Naruto, dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras golpeaba con impotencia el suelo.

-¡Naruto, cálmate!-le gritó Sasuke.

-¡KUSO, KUSO, KUSO! ¡KUUUUUUUUSOOOOOOOO!-maldecía Naruto una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba el suelo con impotencia, tristeza y furia consigo mismo-¡el maldito se la llevó y no pude hacer nada!-Luego, su voz comenzó a quebrarse y rompió a llorar amargamente por la suerte de Hinata.

Todos miraban con tristeza a Naruto…nunca tan desesperado como ahora.

Ino y Tenten lloraban desconsoladamente abrazadas mientras que Temari derramaba lágrimas en silencio. Todos los shinobis lloraban al ver como una de las personas más bondadosas había decidido entregar su vida a cambio de preservar la vida de todos…alguien que peleó con arrojo y coraje contra un hombre que estaba decidido a matar a miles de inocentes…alguien los había protegido de un poderoso Shinra Tensei…todos se sacaron sus bandanas y se pusieron de rodillas en honor a Hinata Hyuuga. Los celtas, no dudaron en hacer lo mismo. Si bien sabían que esta parte crucial de la profecía de Gaia tenía que cumplirse, no por eso dejaban de sentir tristeza por la suerte de alguien que los libró de los ingleses una y otra vez por tres años…de cómo una chica valiente, sencilla, tierna, bondadosa y dulce fue tan cercana al pueblo de los celtas, preocupándose por todos e iluminando los días con su cálida sonrisa…ahora, esa mujer, a quien habían jurado seguir para luchar contra los ingleses, había caído bajo las garras de Mortfield en un acto suicida para salvarlos a todos y dar su vida a cambio de todos. Por ahora, tenìan que creer en ella. Pero si había algo en que los shinobis y los celtas coincidían, era en un solo objetivo: ir a rescatar a su líder.

Merlín se acercó a Naruto y le habló:

-Naruto, esto era necesario…era preciso que…-pero fue interrumpido por un furibundo ojiazul.

-¡ESO LO SÉ! ¡ME LO HAN ESTADO DICIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡PERO, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER HINATA LA QUE TENDRÍA UN PESO ENORME EN SUS HOMBROS? ¡QUIÉN SABE QUÉ PODRÍA PASARLE MIENTRAS ESTÉ EN MANOS DE ESAS SABANDIJAS!

Era tanta la furia que tenía en su corazón que no dudó en descargarse con el Mago. El sabio, quien se recuperó del grito que le había lanzado el rubio, dijo:

-Ya llegó el momento de revelar la profecía a todos uds. Y también diré el porqué Hinata decidió sacrificarse por todos nosotros. Verán la profecía decía:

Llegará el día en que Gaia vendrá.

Sus ojos verán dolor y sufrimiento;

Luego, amor y fortaleza por parte del Sol.

El huracán con forma de bestia celestial rugirá.

Cuando el día de la batalla llegue,

Entonces la paz prevalecerá,

Y el amor volverá a esta tierra.

Ahora, les daré a conocer todo. Cuando la reencarnación de Gaia, la Voz Dormida, llegara a estas tierras, además de liberar a todos, primero vería el dolor y el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Es decir, al igual como lo hizo una vez Cristo al expiar los pecados de toda la humanidad en la cruz, Hinata tendría que vivir su propio Vía Crucis.

-¿Vía Crucis?-susurró Kiba angustiado. Naruto, en tanto, estaba tratando de entender a lo que decía Merlín

En Londres

Hinata se encontraba en una mazmorra llena de sangre. En ese lúgubre lugar, se respiraba una especie de olor a muerte…tampoco podía escapar, ya que los barrotes estaban cargados de chackra que absorbía todo. Le habían quitado sus armas y le dieron una gruesa túnica de lana blanca. Le habían dicho que primero la torturarían y que después la llevarían a morir quemada en la hoguera. Por ahora, esperaba con valentía lo que estaba por venir.

Finalmente, las rejas se abrieron y unos hombres la sacaron, arrastrándola de sus largos cabellos. La chica no se quejó de dolor por no querer darle en el gusto a estas bestias sedientas de sangre, poder y muerte.

Con Naruto y los demás

Merlín seguía hablando:

-Así es, Hinata tenía que sufrir mil humillaciones, golpes, torturas hasta el momento en que llegase a la hoguera.

-Entonces, ¿Hinata morirá?-preguntó Naruto con un nudo en la garganta. Si eso pasaba, el se moriría de pena, no sin antes de acabar con Mortfield antes.

-No, te estás olvidando del resto de la profecía. Justo antes de que eso suceda, un huracán con forma de bestia rugirá y el Sol la liberaría de todo eso. Ese sol eres tú Naruto y el huracán son tus habilidades.

Los chicos quedaron atónitos…pero estaban un poco aliviados…Hinata no moriría…porque irían a rescatarla

En Londres

Ahora se encontraba de pie con cadenas en sus muñecas…estaba en un patio donde había verdugos…en una mesa, colgaban látigos y aparatos de torturas terribles. Con todo, no quiso desfallecer.

-Bien, azótenla. Serán cincuenta azotes-ordenó Mortfield.

Unos hombres se acercaron a la chica y le desgarraron la túnica por detrás, dejando al descubierto su suave y nívea espalda. La figura de la chica se veía tan marcada y sublime que titubearon un poco. ¿Era necesario matar a esta bellísima doncella?

"Gaia, onnegai, dame fuerzas para este momento…" susurró la joven.

Entonces, lo sintió…un dolor agudo que atravesó su espalda…dolía, sí que dolía, pero tenía que soportarlo. Luego, sintió otro más y otro más…su vista cada vez más se nublaba por el dolor.

Con Merlín y cía.

-Y después de que Naruto y todos uds. logren liberarla de su miseria, Hinata luchará en otra batalla, la decisiva en la que finalmente logrará derrotar a Mortfield…entonces, el amor y la paz volverán a estas tierras.-finalizó Merlín.

-Nosotros, los celtas, los kages y algunos shinobis lo sabíamos, pero era necesario que Hinata fuera capaz de tomar su decisión…desde el momento en que descifró la profecía, supo que tenía que guardar silencio…al igual que todos nosotros-corroboró Jim con seriedad. Sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban el dolor que sentía en su corazón por su mejor amiga.

-Entonces, Sakura e Ino lo sabían, pero no podían decirnos nada-dijo Shino. Su observación había llamado la atención al resto.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijeron?-preguntó Naruto.

-Quizás fue para impedir que una buena parte de la información fuera a dar donde el enemigo. Si Mortfield y los Segadores de Almas hubiesen logrado obtener una información tan valiosa como esta, habrían buscado la manera de derrotarnos a todos e impedir por todos los medios que esa profecía se cumpliese.- dedujo Shikamaru.

-Entonces, si hubiesen abierto la boca, Hinata-sama habría muerto a manos de ese desgraciado.-concluyó Neji, mientras sus puños se apretaban con solo pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado a su prima…Ella era el único recuerdo que quedaba de los tiempos en que jugaban con el abuelo Hyuuga.

Naruto pensaba más o menos lo mismo:

-Sufrimiento y dolor…ahora entiendo todo-dijo el joven cerrando los ojos con tristeza mientras agachaba su rostro.- eso quiere decir que deben estar torturando a Hinata ahora mismo.

Todos palidecieron al escuchar las palabras del portador del Kyuubi.

"Hinata"…

Con Hinata

Su cuerpo estaba muy malherido. Los golpes y azotes se volvían más fuertes que nunca. Aún estaba sorprendida por el hecho de no querer lanzar un solo grito de dolor. No quería darles en el gusto a estos masoquistas. Antes, la mataban a azotes a gritar.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Miren, la perra está tratando de hacerse la valiente!

-¡Grita de una vez, gran hija del demonio! ¡Grita!

-¡Quizás no le estamos golpeando tan fuerte! ¡Queremos ver como chilla de dolor!

Las burlas y mofas seguían…al igual que los golpes, que a petición de los caballeros de la muerte, se hicieron más fuertes…su espalda, hacía unos minutos blanca y tersa, ahora tenía múltiples cicatrices…la sangre caía libremente por su espalda y sus piernas hasta llegar al piso, su cuerpo sudaba frío como nunca, y sus cabellos y túnica estaban ensangrentados.

El verdugo seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡40, 41, 42, 43, 44!

Un gemido de dolor se le escapó de los labios mientras sus piernas trataban de sostener su peso en vano…apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

-¡45, 46, 47, 48…!

Cerró sus ojos…uno más y esto terminaría.

-¡50!-gritó el verdugo, dándole el latigazo más fuerte que había propinado en su vida a un penitente.

Hinata tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de dolor. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo de rodillas…apenas podía moverse.

Sintió unos pasos y vio que Mortfield se acercaba con otro aparato de tortura…al reconocerla, tragó un poco de saliva…ya había escuchado de la famosa pera vaginal.

Mortfield, al ver a la pobre chica con la mirada lívida al reconocer este nuevo aparato de tortura, sonrió con maldad…esto sería aún más divertido.

-Muy bien, ahora procedan-ordenó a unos soldados.

Hinata sintió le subían la parte delantera de la túnica y le separaban las piernas para introducir este diabólico objeto de metal con forma de pera en su intimidad.

Cuando se giró la perilla para abrirla por dentro de la cavidad uterina de la joven, pasó.

Desde las afueras del castillo, se sintió un fuerte y desgarrador chillido de dolor.

Con Naruto y compañía.

Corría tan rápido como el viento…después de conversar con los chicos, tomaron la decisión de ir a Londres para rescatar a Hinata. Su corazón llegaba a latirle tan rápido que su pecho dolía…su amada estaba siendo torturada en estos minutos. Con solo pensar en ello, sintió como la furia, la desesperación y la pena corrían por sus venas como si en lugar de sangre, corriera lava ardiente. Juró que si salían de ésta con Hinata sana y salva, mataría uno por uno a los desgraciados que se hayan atrevido a tocarle siquiera un cabello.

Los chicos venían detrás de él a toda velocidad. Todos estaban preocupados por Naruto y por Hinata. A estas alturas, Hinata ya estaba siendo torturada por Mortfield.

Naruto, mientras corría, recordó todos los momentos que pasó con ella…la academia, los exámenes chunnins, las misiones que hizo con ella, el reencuentro después de su entrenamiento, la Batalla contra Pain, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el momento en que descubrió que era ella a quien amaba, su primer beso, su reencuentro en Britania, los celos que tuvo al verla casi en los brazos de otro, sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma a jazmín y rosas… En cuanto la tuviera en sus brazos, la consolaría, diciendo que todo esto era una pesadilla y que lo peor ya había pasado.

"Hinata, resiste…voy en camino a salvarte."

Bueno, eso sería

Disculpen por demorarme por actualizar y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Créanme que fue estos capítulos fueron lo más complicado para mi por ser decisivos y bastantes perturbadores.

Ya había dicho que los siguientes capítulos se volverían más oscuros que nunca…

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Namikaze Rock**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Perdón por la demora, es que no hallaba el modo de ver la parte de la profecía. Lamento si dejé muchos cabos sueltos, pero tenía que hacerlo…además, me gusta jugar mucho con el elemento sorpresa. Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Kain the Beast**: ¡Qué bueno verte por acá, Kain! ¿Sabes? Tu fic está bastante bueno…ya me he leído todo…Uf! Que más puedo decir, muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos.

**Stefany bem**: Gomene por demorarme! XD. Pero tenía que hacerlo para hacer que los capítulos pudieran seguir causando impresiones desde el momento en que escribí el Prólogo. Ahora, todo quedó claro y la profecía…Ahora, Naruto irá a rescatar a Hinata de esa pesadilla.

Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Cuídate. Matta ne!

**Adelantos**

_**¡Ustedes creen en la imagen de un Dios que castiga y comete injusticias solo para beneficios de uds! ¡En cambio, hay quienes que creen en un Dios que es capaz de amar y proteger a todos sus hijos, sin distinguir raza, sexo, creencia u origen! ¡Yo nunca creeré en un concepto así que uds tienen de este dios!**_

_**¿Así?-dijo Mortfield acercándose al rostro de la joven-¿Y tú en qué crees…?**_

_**Hoy la vida llueve penas, gotas de desesperación, mis lágrimas son ríos, venas desangrándome el corazón.**_

_**Fui capaz de sacrificarme por alguien y lo volveré a hacer. Sostengo lo que digo…porque ese es mi camino ninja.**_

_**¡Hinata!**_

_**N-naruto-kun…**_

_**¡Naruto, no es momento para que te hagas el héroe! ¡Toma a Hinata y lárguemonos de aquí!**_

_**Naruto-kun**_

_**No vuelvas a darme un susto de esos, tontita…ahora, estamos juntos de nuevo y nunca permitiré que algo así tu vuelva a pasar…**_

_**Te amo-dijo el joven Kitsune, dándole un beso a Hinata…a SU Hinata.**_

Bueno, que estén bien.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible…y quizás, un futuro lemmon Naruhina XD!

**Saludos.**


	19. El Rescate

¿Qué tal?

Por fin pude actualizar y escribir este enorme capítulo. Por fin Hinata fue rescatada…yupi!

Ahora el fic:

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**ATENCIÓN****: Si son menores de 16 años, mejor no lean, porque lo que viene es bastante fuerte. O bien, lean con alguien que sea mayor de edad.**

**El Rescate.**

Londres.

Ya estaba más que adolorida y le habían retirado el aparato de su intimidad. Desde sus piernas, se veía como la sangre corría como ríos rojos hasta dar con el suelo, como si fuera un lago carmesí en el frío suelo de piedra del castillo. La parte de la túnica de la entrepierna estaba manchada con ese líquido. Su semblante lucía pálido y ojeroso. Su respiración se hacía un poco dificultosa y su visión estaba nublada por el dolor.

El verdugo, aprovechando de que Mortfield veía como Hinata sangraba y se divertía de lo lindo con eso, se había acercado a la joven y comenzó a verter lágrimas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y su níveo cuello. Es cierto, había torturado personas y tenía las manos manchadas con sangre, pero ése era su trabajo. No era justo, era solo una niña… ¿A cuántas jovencitas había matado Mortfield? No sabía como, pero algo le decía que esta niña se salvaría y derrotaría a Mortfield.

-Lo…lo siento, pequeña…en verdad… ¡lo siento tanto!-susurraba amargamente el hombre. Desgraciadamente, había sido descubierto por su amo.

-¡VERDUGO! ¡No es momento para que te pongas sensible! ¡Yo no te estoy pagando para eso, si no para torturar!-le dijo el hombre fríamente.

El verdugo, temblando, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la presencia de su lord, no sin antes de contemplar una vez más a la salvadora de estas tierras. "Que Dios se ampare de esta niña", pensó el hombre.

Una vez que el verdugo se retiró, Mortfield se paseó delante de Hinata y le dijo:

-Ya estás casi acabada, hechicera… ¿y aún así, te haces llamar la Reencarnación de Gaia? Mírate, estás siendo torturada, te ves patética… ¡solo eres una niña más que morirá en la hoguera!

Hinata levantó su mirada y le dirigió una mirada tan glacial que hizo que los presentes sintieran escalofríos al contemplarla.

-¡Ustedes creen en la imagen de un Dios que castiga y comete injusticias solo para beneficio de uds! ¡En cambio, hay quienes que creen en un Dios que es capaz de amar y proteger a todos sus hijos, sin distinguir raza, sexo, creencia u origen! ¡Yo nunca creeré en un concepto así que uds. tienen de este dios! ¡Lo único que han hecho es matar gente en Su Nombre, cuando Él mismo dice: "No matarás"!

-¿Así?-dijo Mortfield acercándose al rostro de la joven-¿Y tú en qué crees…?

Podía sentir la fría mano de Mortfield acariciando su rostro de manera lasciva. ¿Además, el muy degenerado la quería para él? ¡Eso nunca! Entonces, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a entonar la melodía desde el fondo de su alma:

**Creo, Mägo de Oz (Gaia II La Voz Dormida)**

Creo en la amistad que no pide edad

Creo en el amor, sin condición

Creo en la humildad del que sabe ganar

Creo en el honor sin uniformes ni Dios

No creo en un altar que salve mi fe

Ser honesto es mejor que un cielo lleno de himnos

No creo en un líder que dirija mis pies

mi rey es mi voluntad, mi patria mi hogar

Sé que existe un lugar más allá entre las estrellas

Donde nacen los versos que yo nunca pude encontrar

Donde el alma de a luz y al parir de ella nazcan besos

con labios de esperanza yo creo en ti, creo en mí

Oh...

Sé que existe un lugar más allá entre las estrellas

Dónde nacen los versos que yo nunca pude encontrar

Donde el alma de a luz y al parir de ella nazcan besos

con labios de esperanza yo creo en ti, creo en mí

Sé que existe un lugar donde hallar un beso perdido

Donde nacen los sueños y maman oportunidad

Donde hacerte el amor sea morir dentro de tu cuerpo

Creo en una caricia, creo que existe ese lugar

Creo en la pasión, ella es mi voz

Creo que al final te encontraré.

Cuando terminó de entonar esta canción, la tomaron de nuevo y la vistieron con una túnica blanca con una cruz grierga azul estampada en la parte delantera. Luego, fue trasladada al centro de la ciudad, donde estaba esperando la hoguera. Consistía en un tronco enorme con una cuerda en la parte de arriba. Abajo, había leña cortada, lista para ser quemada junto con su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor y veía como la gente estaba dividida. Unos les tiraban piedras, escupitajos e insultos; otros, miraban la escena llorando.

Cuando vió un sacerdote esperando con la Biblia en mano, supo que el momento había llegado.

"Gaia, dame fuerzas"

Con Naruto y compañía

El joven kitsune corría a toda velocidad. Faltaba mucho para llegar. Había gastado mucha energía con el Hiraishin no jutsu, así que decidió guardarse las energías en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. De pronto, vió que algo se le apareció.

-Miren-dijo Jim-¿ése no es Phillipe?

Efectivamente, era el potro de la ojiperla que cabalgaba a toda velocidad. Pero Jim fue capaz de alcanzarlo.

-Ya, tranquilo, amigo-calmó el joven al caballo- shsh. Tranquilo. Iremos a rescatar a nuestra Lunita.

El caballo, en un gesto de haber entendido, restregó su cabeza contra la cara del joven celta.

Naruto y los demás se acercaron. Jim se apartó un poco y le dijo a rubio:

-Acércate, Pin-head. Phillipe necesita que lo calmes. Tiene que confiar en ti, porque parece que quiere decirte algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Jimmy?

Jim sonrió

-Hinata y yo criamos a Phillipe desde que era un pequeño potrillo. Se lo regalaron cuando ella llegó a Britania. No sabes el vínculo estrecho que ellos desarrollaron. Y como tú eres alguien muy importante en la vida de Hinata, es mejor que vengas y lo tranquilices.

Naruto vaciló un poco, pero se acercó y acarició el lomo del caballo. En realidad, Hinata y Jim lo habían cuidado muy bien porque las crines de éste eran sedosas y brillantes. El caballo, en agradecimiento, restregó su cabeza con las mejillas del rubio.

De pronto, Phillipe le mostró sus lomos al ninja.

-¿Quieres que yo te monte, Phillipe?

El caballo relinchó afirmativamente, haciendo que el joven sonriera.

Sin pensarlo, se subió a los lomos del caballo, quien comenzó a relinchar y llamó a más caballos y yeguas, la cantidad suficiente para que los chicos se fueran montando sobre ellos.

Sin dudar, todos, salvo Kiba y Sai, quienes prefirieron ir sobre Akamaru y en un águila de tinta, montaron y comenzaron a cabalgar a toda velocidad rumbo a Londres.

-¡Vaya, estos caballos son muy rápidos!-exclamó Sakura, quien iba sobre una hermosa yegua de color arena con crines castañas.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Phillipe es un caballo muy especial! ¡Además de estar dotado de grandes habilidades ninjas como acumular chackra en sus cascos para correr mucho más rápido, puede llamar a sus camaradas sin importar donde estén!-le explicó Jim.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Neji.

Naruto, por su parte, iba a la delantera con Phillipe, quien estaba guiando a los demás caballos. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Londres.

"Hinata, resiste", pensó Naruto al ver como se divisaba la enorme capital inglesa a lo lejos.

Con Hinata en la plaza de Londres.

**Cantata del Diablo (Missit me Dominus) Mägo de Oz Gaia II La Voz Dormida.**

Hinata caminaba sobre los peldaños de la tarima de madera mientras Mortfield esperaba su llegada junto con el sacerdote.

_In nomine Diabulus et, Bellial, Satan, Lucifer, Astaroth et Yahve_

Ante esto, Hinata comenzó a cantar:

_Cae la noche,_

_niebla eterna,_

_ocultarse ya la luz_

_frío yermo rompe hiela,_

_lágrimas del corazón,_

_sueña la vida que si he de morir,_

_trozos de miedo, es duro vivir,_

_sueños de muerte, desvélate,_

_santa condena, auto de fe._

Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron las ascéticas figuras de los sacerdotes. Mortfield simplemente, la abofeteó

_(_Mortfield canta)

_En nombre de la única religión_

_dictamos sentencia y te condenamos_

_a la piadosa purificación_

_del fuego y del dolor,_

_en manos de Dios tu debes poner_

_tu alma, tu hacienda y todos tus pecados,_

_acepta a Cristo y encomiéndate_

_pues pronto darás cuentas a él_.

Hinata veía que los hombres la rodeaban mientras leían salmos y rezos.

(Voces del más allá)

_Diabulus in Gaia, Missit me Dominus._

_Diabulus in Gaia, Misit me Dominus._

(Hinata)

_Quisiera ser el viento para poder huir de mí,_

_que calle el silencio, enmudezca el terror,_

_quisiera no morir._

(La autora, o sea, yo XD por ser la narradora)

_Me inventaré otra vida,_

_mis sueños decoraré_

_y los cubriré de tus besos -pensó-_

_quemad mi alma también_

(Mortfield, quien abofetea a Hinata y levanta sus manos al cielo, como si estuviera condenándola en Nombre de Dios)

_¿Reniegas de Satán de sus obras y sus vicios,_

_de la necromancia de la magia y del tarot?_

_yo soy la virtud de la Iglesia y sus principios,_

_si no te arrepientes tu alma se condenará._

(Hinata, quien se levanta y encara a Mortfield)

_Hoy la libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio,_

_Hoy la libertad ha cerrado por defunción._

_Hoy la libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía,_

_Hoy no hay libertad, Hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá._

Pensó en Naruto, en sus amigos y todo lo que vivió a lo largo de su vida. Eran recuerdos bellos marcados por el dolor y la alegría.

_Quisiera ser olvido para nunca recordar_

_Quisiera ser brisa y así acariciar la vida una vez más_

_Que fría es la promesa de otra vida junto a Dios_

_Si en esta ni estuvo ni supo de él, la verá su ataúd._

(Mortfield)

_Antes de morir y que el fuego haga su oficio,_

_¿Aceptáis a Cristo, a Su Iglesia y Su Poder._

_¿Renuncieis al Dios llamado Naturaleza?_

_Gaia es solo es madre del pecado y del terror._

(Hinata)

_Hoy la libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio,_

_Hoy la libertad ha cerrado por defunción._

_Hoy la libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía,_

_Hoy no hay libertad, Hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá._

_In nomine Diabulus et, Bellial, Satan, Lucifer, Astaroth et Yahve_

_Gaia, Gaia_

Entonces, Hinata gritó y se vió envuelta en un vacío, donde no había nadie más que ella. Era obra de Gaia, estaba segura.

(Hinata)

_Hoy la vida llueve penas,_

_Gotas de desesperación,_

_Mis lagrimas son ríos venas,_

_Desangrándome el corazón_.

Pensó en la dulce figura de su madre y las caricias que le brindó en su infancia.

_La memoria de una mujer son los besos que recibió,_

_En tus labios yo viviré y en tu olvido yo moriré_.

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar,_

_acurrucadas, morir en tu piel,_

_Han nacido secas, tienen sed,_

_Mi llanto se quiere morir..._

De pronto, apareció Gaia en su figura humana. Era una mujer de una belleza radiante y la sabiduría se reflejaba en sus ojos.

(Gaia, quien cierra los ojos de Hinata de manera maternal)

_Como un beso prometido a tu alma es mi voz,_

_soy lo muerto y lo vivido, soy la calma soy tu Dios,_

_cierra los ojos y te llevaré donde los sueños se hacen canción,_

_la vida duele, te curaré, duérmete y sueña, te acuna mi voz._

(Juntas)

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar,_

_acurrucadas, morir en tu piel,_

_Han nacido secas, tienen sed,_

_Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir..._

_Si tus lágrimas se quieren suicidar,_

_guárdalas pues vas a llorar,_

_llorarás océanos de Paz,_

_duérmete ya no hay... ¡Dolor!_

_En nombre de la libertad,_

_la fe en uno mismo y la paz,_

_quemad las banderas, no a la religión,_

_y que tu Dios sea canción compuesta con el corazón_

_y que tu país sea a donde te lleven los pies._

_Diabulus in Gaia, Missit me Dominus._

_Diabulus in Gaia, Misit me Dominus._

_Missit me dominus,_

_Missit me diabulus,_

_Missit me Satanás._

Entonces, se vió envuelta por el aura de Gaia y profetizó la caída de la Orden Mortfield y del fin de la "Iglesia" de éste. Sus abusos con la fe terminarían.

_Ahora al fin soy aire y mi maldición caerá._

_El fin de esta " iglesia" muy pronto vendrá,_

_mi voz despertará._

_Hoy la libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio,_

_Hoy la libertad ha cerrado por defunción._

_Hoy la libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía,_

_Hoy no hay libertad, Hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá._

_Hoy la libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía,_

_Hoy no hay libertad, Hoy Dios no está aquí, hoy Dios no está aquí, hoy Dios no está aquí ni ven…_

_dráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

Entonces, dos hombres tomaron a Hinata de los brazos y la ataron a la hoguera. La joven miraba como todos los ciudadanos ingleses comenzaron a tirarle pedradas.

-¡Que muera esa maldita hechicera!

-¡Que arda en el infierno y en la hoguera!

Algunas mujeres y niños lloraban al ver como una joven inocente iba a ser quemada en la hoguera.

Mortfield se acercó a la chica y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro de una manera lasciva.

-Dime, ¿aceptas convertirte en mi esposa? ¿o prefieres morir en la hoguera?

La joven simplemente le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. No iba a permitir que el tipo la tocara con sus asquerosas manos.

-Prefiero morir antes que traicionar a mi pueblo-le siseó con odio para después escupirle en pleno rostro.

El malvado, enfurecido, se limpió el rostro con la manga de su túnica y le propinó una feroz bofetada.

-¡La hechicera se ha rehusado a convertirse en una ciudadana inglesa y una vez más, ha blasfemado contra Dios!¡Pues bien…QUE MUERA EN LA HOGUERA COMO LA GRAN BRUJA QUE ES!

Dicho esto, procedieron y encendieron la hoguera. Las personas que estaban sufriendo por Hinata al verla así, miraban atemorizadas y esperaban a que un milagro de Dios la salvara de morir inocente de las feroces llamas inquisidoras.

Hinata, sintió como el calor se acumulaba en su cuerpo y comenzó asfixiarse con el humo. Era tanto que comenzó a toser y sudar helado ante la mirada sádica de Mortfield.

Pensó en sus amigos. Pensó en su familia, en su patria y en su amor…Recordó esa vez que confesó sus sentimientos en un acto suicida y de cómo se había lanzado para proteger lo que más atesoraba en este mundo.

"Fui capaz de sacrificarme por alguien y lo volveré a hacer. Sostengo lo que digo…porque ese es mi camino ninja…"

De pronto, se sintió un enorme viento huracanado y muchos soldados salieron volando, quedando todos inconscientes. En tanto, los civiles comenzaron a correr despavoridos.

-¡HIIIIIIIIINAAAATTAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Pero qué demo…?-Mortfield no alcanzó siquiera a pestañear cuando sintió que algo lo mandó a volar.

"Na…na…naruto-kun…"susurró la joven antes de perder la conciencia. Por fin su tarea había finalizado.

-¡OODAMA RASENGAN!-gritó Naruto, lanzando su feroz técnica sobre el Malvado. Lo habían logrado. Habían llegado justo a tiempo. Iba a desenvainar Excalibur cuando Jim le gritó:

-¡Naruto, no es momento para que te hagas el héroe! ¡Toma a Hinata y larguémonos de aquí!

Sin pensarlo, Naruto apagó las llamas con un jutsu de viento y cortó las cuerdas que aprisionaban a la inconsciente ojiperla de la hoguera. Ya con Hinata en sus brazos, llamó a Phillipe y se montó sobre él con la chica. Luego reunió a todos los demás chicos y utilizó el Hiraishin no jutsu para desaparecer ante la vista de Mortfield.

El malvado estaba furioso. ¡Una vez más se habían escapado! ¡Esta vez, sí que los mataría a todos! Primero, tendría que reunir a sus tropas y volver organizar otra expedición para luchar contra los celtas. Nada ni nadie iba a interferir con sus planes.

Naruto y compañía

Habían llegado a las Tierras Altas de Escocia, dentro de un bosque. Estaban a salvo y lo más importante es que Hinata estaba con ellos una vez más.

Naruto descendió del caballo con Hinata y trató de reanimarla.

-¡Hinata!¡Hinata! ¡Despierta para mí, onnegai!-al ver que la joven no contestaba, junto su frente con la de ella. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo al sentir que su cuerpo estaba en estado de hipotermia.-se está helando.

Sakura, sin pensarlo, la revisó.

-¡Tiene la espalda herida!-dijo la pelirrosa con horror.-¡Esas bestias debieron haberla azotado mucho!

Todos gruñeron por lo bajo. Pero fue mayor aún el efecto cuando vieron que Jim palidecía y temblaba de furia.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Miren lo que le hicieron!-dijo, señalando su entrepierna ensangrentada.

Cuando Naruto lo vió, sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

-¿Qué le hicieron Jim?-preguntó Neji.

El joven meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Esos malditos usaron la pera vaginal. Es un aparato metálico con forma de pera que es puesto dentro de la intimidad de las penitentes y la abren por dentro…lo cual produce desgarros en el interior de ésta.

Todos quedaron en silencio. No podía ser… ¿Cómo rayos pudo Hinata ser capaz de soportar todo eso?

Naruto se acercó y tomando a la chica en sus brazos, lloró amargamente sobre su cuello.

-Mi Hinata…-susurró el joven entre sollozos-… ¿por qué tenías que hacerlo? No debiste hacerlo. Te prometo que nunca más permitiré que te pase algo así…antes prefiero morirme a verte así.

De pronto, Gaia se apareció ante los chicos. Usando su poder, pidió a Ino y Sakura que usaran sus jutsus médicos con el chackra de la Diosa. De sus manos, salieron rayos de color azul plateado. La herida de la intimidad de Hinata se estaba cerrando y su aparato reproductor se estaba regenerando hasta quedar como si nadie le hubiese puesto un aparato de tortura cruel. Luego de eso, curaron las heridas de la espalda.

Cuando la Diosa desapareció, Sakura se acercó y le envió más chackra curativo a la ojiperla, quien comenzaba a respirar de manera normal poco a poco. Sonrió. La chica estaba bien. Solo necesitaba dormir.

-Descansa, Hinata-le decía la joven dulcemente, mientras Ino le acariciaba sus largos cabellos negros azulados.- Olvida por uno minutos que eres la reencarnación de una Diosa y duerme tranquila. Todos nosotros te cuidaremos.

Una vez curada su novia, Naruto la tomó en brazos al estilo matrimonial y le dió un casto beso en la frente. Sin decir una palabra, desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Los chicos no se molestaron en preguntarle. Sabían que ambos necesitaban estar solos por un rato.

Con Naruto y Hinata.

Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba, alumbrando el bosque entero. Naruto se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol mientras tenía a Hinata durmiendo en sus brazos. No paraba de acariciarle sus cabellos.

-Naruto-kun.-susurró la joven en sueños, lo cual hizo que el joven sonriera con ternura.

"No vuelvas a darme un susto de esos, tontita…ahora, estamos juntos de nuevo y nunca permitiré que algo así tu vuelva a pasar", pensó el rubio.

Ya había pasado lo peor. Ahora, se encontraba con su amada sana y salva

Te amo-dijo el joven Kitsune, dándole un beso a Hinata…a SU Hinata.

Bueno, eso sería

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**lunix9602 : ** Sí, Mortfield es un desgraciado con todas sus letras. Lo bueno es que por fin Hinata fue rescatada de su pesadilla.

Muchas gracias por tu review. Matta ne

**Hinathiitha NaruHina : **jejeje, gracias linda, haces que me sonrojes. Es que siempre quise hacer una historia así. Ahora, hela aquí. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi.

Cuídate mucho.

: Sí, se puso muy oscura la cosa, pero lo peor ya pasó, así que Hinata está a salvo gracias a Naruto.

Muchas gracias por tu review. Matta ne

**Namikaze Rock **: Vaya que la profecía fue una sorpresa para todos…y el poder Mortfield. Pero ahora, todo se cumplió. Ya se viene la batalla decisiva.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante a mi fic. Cuídate mucho, eh?

Bueno, que estén bien.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible…y quizás, un futuro lemmon Naruhina XD!

**Saludos.**


	20. EL DESPERTAR DE HINATA

¿Qué tal? Perdón por la demora, es que mi laptop tuvo problemas y el cargador de éste murió por un cortocircuito…ToT, así que tuve que mandar a arreglarlo. Después de quedar como nuevo, pude finalmente escribir este capítulo…cuidado, que esto tiene el Lemmon…y es el primero que escribo.

Disclaimer: Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña no me pertenecen. Solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.

Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.

**ATENCIÓN****: Si son menores de 17 años, mejor no lean, porque lo que viene es bastante fuerte. O bien, lean con alguien que sea mayor de edad.**

**EL DESPERTAR DE HINATA. AMOR Y PAZ DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA.**

Inconsciencia de Hinata

Se encontraba flotando en el aire y estaba desnuda. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración se encontraba bastante tranquila. Los recuerdos del horroroso Vía Crucis que había tenido que sufrir aún se encontraban en su mente, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Finalmente, la parte más complicada de su misión se había cumplido.

"Hinata, despierta", se escuchó una voz.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Gaia

"¿Dónde estoy?", susurró la joven mientras seguía flotando en el aire de espaldas.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Supiste como soportar ese peso tan grande. Lograste aguantar hasta el final y demostraste que tienes un valor a toda prueba. No cabe duda de que en verdad eres mi Voz Dormida, mi reencarnación".

Hinata, quién se sentía un poco cansada, esbozó una triste sonrisa.

"Pero aún así, no peleé con todo mi valor. Creo que volví a ser la misma chica débil y cobarde de siempre", confesó la joven mientras cerraba sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

"No digas eso, Hime", se escuchó la voz de un anciano…no es posible… ¿acaso sería?

"Es verdad, mi pequeña. Demostraste tener valor en esta cruzada espiritual, física y sicológica". Esa era lo voz de una mujer, quien se había acercado a acariciarle los cabellos de manera maternal.

"Hiromi-sama y otou-sama tienen razón. En realidad, lograste demostrar tener fortaleza y la fuerza de la voluntad de fuego de Konoha. Te agradezco muchísimo por haber cuidado muy bien de Neji y de seguir brindándole el amor que no pude darle" otra voz, esa era la de otro hombre, pero mucho más joven.

Cuando enfocó su vista, se encontró con la dulce y gentil mirada de su querida madre, quien le sonreía con ternura. Luego, rodó sus ojos y vió que junto a ella, se encontraban su tío Hizahi y su abuelo, su querido abuelo.

"O-kaasan, Hizashi otou-san, O-jiisan" susurró mientras de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas de alegría por ver a su tío, su madre y su abuelo.

Con la emoción corriéndole por sus venas, se abalanzó sobre su madre para abrazarla y llorar sobre el pecho de ésta.

"¡Creí que jamás los vería!", decía la joven entre sollozos.

"Princesa", le dijo su abuelo mientras le ponía su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la peliazul, "no digas que lo que hiciste no valió la pena. Demostraste ese valor. Lograste vencer tus miedos e inseguridades y lograste cumplir una gran parte de la profecía".

"Y no solo eso, también fuiste capaz de resolver el acertijo de los Hyuugas y dar con la interpretación de la profecía. Y tuviste el coraje necesario para decidir cumplirla", señaló Hizashi, mientras le tomaba la mano de su sobrina para oprimirla con suavidad.

"Además, te enfrentaste contra ese malvado y lograste salvar muchas vidas inocentes, arriesgando la tuya propia. Y pese a todo, aún mantuviste tu verdadera esencia, la que nosotros conocemos de ti, mi niña." Agregó su madre mientras la sumía en un abrazo.

Hinata sonreía. Había logrado ver una vez más a su abuelo, a su tío y a su madre.

Gaia se acercó a la joven y le tendió su mano.

"Aún te queda mucho por hacer, mi pequeña. Será mejor que vuelvas a despertar"

Hinata sonrió y le tomó la mano a la Diosa. Miró por última vez a sus parientes, quienes miraban con orgullo como la pequeña princesa se había convertido en una hermosa ave que volaba libre y que protegería a sus polluelos sin dudarlo. "Arigatou, O-kaasan, O-jiisan, Hizashi-otousama…"

En el bosque.

Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. De verdad, había quedado tan cansada que pensaba que no había mejor recompensa que el dulce sueño. Sentía un aroma masculino muy conocido. Además, alguien no paraba de acariciarle sus cabellos. De pronto, sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios apoderarse de los suyos. No supo cuanto rato estuvo así hasta esos labios se separaron de los suyos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

-Naruto-kun-susurró la joven, haciendo que el joven le sonriera y la estrechase aún más en el abrazo en que estaba sumida. -¿c-cómo…?- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el rubio le había puesto un dedo en sus labios para que guardase silencio.

-Sshshshsh! No digas nada. Los chicos y yo logramos rescatarte antes de que Mortfield te quemara en la hoguera.-le dijo el joven en un susurro.- No sabes por toda lo que tuve que pasar al creer que te había perdido-le reclamó tiernamente. Rayos, nunca se había sentido tan furioso con un enemigo como ahora. Ese Mortfield era un desalmado que no dudó en hacerle daño a la persona más importante para él- No quiero que vuelvas a darme un susto como los de hoy.

-Naruto-kun…-la chica intentó calmarlo, pero una vez más se vio interrumpida por el rubio:

-Lo sé, sé que era necesario cumplir la profecía, pero a partir de hoy, no permitiré que vuelvas a pasar por algo así-le dijo el joven mientras le daba un beso en la frente.-Recuerda que yo soy tu guardián y que siempre cuidaré de ti. Y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra de Shinobi.

Hinata le acarició la mejilla derecha de Naruto, haciendo que el joven se relajara con ese contacto. Sí que había pasado el susto de su vida al creer que perdería a Hinata para siempre…con sólo pensar en lo que le hicieron esos desgraciados de los Segadores de Almas hizo que la furia corriera por sus venas…ya saldaría unas cuentas pendientes con Mortfield. Por ahora, había que concentrarse en la batalla decisiva. Y aprovechar unos momentos a solas con la ojiperla. Miró la túnica que vestía la chica…era igual como la que había visto en sus sueños premonitorios. Si hasta estaba manchada con sangre…sobre todo en _esa_ parte… ¡como odió a ese Mortfield por torturar a su amada de esa manera!

-Sí, definitivamente no permitiré que te vuelva ocurrir algo así. No sabes la angustia que tuve cuando sentí que te perdería-le dijo con tristeza mientras besaba los dedos de la mano izquierda de la chica, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. Sonrió ante ese gesto. Así que se acercó al rostro de la joven y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado y tierno beso que después fue profundizando al introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, haciendo que esta gimiera. Una vez que se quedaron sin aire, se separaron. Cuando enfocó su vista, vio que la joven respiraba un tanto agitada por el beso que se habían dado. Dios mío, la imagen de esa chica se veía tan sublime que su cuerpo y mente comenzaron a clamar por ella…de verdad, la quería y la deseaba.

Hinata se veía un poco sorprendida por el cambio de Naruto…veía claramente como los ojos de color zafiro del joven se oscurecían de deseo, sin quitarle ese aire apasionado…lo cual hizo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. En verdad, quería sentirse segura en los brazos del rubio, pero dudaba…pero una vez más sintió que los labios de Naruto se apoderaban una vez más de los suyos, esta vez de una manera mucho más apasionada, pero sin quitarle la ternura que lo caracterizaba. Una vez más, sintió como Naruto jugaba con su aterciopelada lengua, degustando el dulce sabor de la boca de la chica. Entonces, su mente se rindió ante estas sensaciones y le correspondió con la misma urgencia que el rubio. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Naruto siguió besándola, recorriendo sus mejillas y bajando hasta el níveo, perfumado y suave cuello de Hinata, quien lanzó un suave gemido de placer.

-Hinata, ¿sabes lo que pasará si no me detengo ahora?-decía Naruto con la voz levemente ronca por la pasión entre besos mientras acariciaba los muslos de la joven por encima de la túnica.- ¡mmmhm! No sabes lo irresistible que eres para mí-añadió, lanzando un pequeño, pero profundo gruñido.

-Lo…lo sé…AAH! Naruto-kun…lo sé… y… ¡Ah! quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo…pero ah!-gimió la ojiperla extasiada por la caricias que le brindaba el ojiazul mientras enredaba sus finos dedos en los dorados cabellos- tengo…tengo miedo de que ¡AAH!-gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir como el joven comenzó a subir un poco los bordes de la túnica para dejar al descubierto su muslo derecho y acariciarlo con delicadeza.-tengo miedo de que sea un sueño.-confesó justo antes de sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos.

-No digas eso, mi Hinata-le aseguró el joven mientras le daba más besos en su cuello sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos por debajo de la túnica blanca-cuando te dije que te amo esa noche que te di mi respuesta, no mentía. También te dije que no tuvieras miedo a sentir mi amor por ti…y lo repito: nunca tengas miedo de mi amor.-sin más, volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos, temblorosas por las ansias de hacer suya a la bella peliazul, levantaban la túnica de ésta, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a masajear los pechos de la joven por encima de la prenda. Escuchaba complacido los gemidos que soltaba su amada, quien había decidido hacer un lado su timidez y acariciaba la espalda masculina por debajo de la gabardina, el chaleco ninja y la camisa del joven, haciendo que éste soltara gruñidos de placer.

Naruto estaba embriagado con el suave aroma a rosas y jazmín de la piel femenina. Las manos de la chica le parecieron tan suaves y delicadas que sintió que su sangre corría mucho más rápido por sus venas. Sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla, la tumbó en la cama de hojas. Se apartó un poco de ella para quitarse su gabardina y el chaleco ninja para ponerlos como una especie de cama improvisada sobre las doradas hojas. Luego de tumbar a Hinata una vez más en sus ropas, buscó una vez más su mirada perlada. Sonrió al verla tan sonrojada y tan tímida. Una vez más, besó sus labios y su cuello mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su cálido y bello cuerpo.

Hinata seguía gimiendo al recibir las caricias de su novio. Sin dejar de recorrer su espalda, le quitó la camisa y la malla de protección ninja, dejando al descubierto su torso. Sus manos acariciaron el abdomen del joven, quien gimió un poco al sentir sus delicadas caricias. Con ternura, fue besando su cuello, su mandíbula y su pecho, arrancándole más gruñidos al rubio. El ninja, sin pensarlo, se despojó de su calzado, la bandana ninja y del resto de ropa que le quedaba. Luego, siguió besando los pechos de Hinata, sintiendo como esos pezones se endurecían contacto con sus labios y lengua.

Se detuvo un rato para mirar una vez más el dulce y extasiado rostro de Hinata…Santo cielo, ¡se veía mucho más hermosa que nunca! Y tentadora, muy tentadora…

-No tienes nada bajo esta túnica…-le dijo mientras subía un poco más la túnica. Sonrió perversamente al ver como las mejillas de Hinata se coloreaban de un lindo tono carmín.

-C-cuando…cuando me…me…se-se-secuestraron…me…me-bufó por lo bajo por no saber explicarse por los nervios y la vergüenza que tenía-me…me quit-quitaron mis…mis armas…y mi…¡AAH!-gimió un poco al sentir la mano del rubio tocando su entrepierna.- y mis ropas…quedé solo con…¡AAH, NARUTO-KUN!-no pudo seguir ya que el joven comenzó a acariciar de manera más apasionada y desinhibida su entrepierna.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el joven mientras seguía acariciando esa zona, perdiéndose en la agradable sensación de sentir la exquisita tersura y suavidad de esa porcelánica piel-me agrada eso porque me hará las cosas más fáciles-sin más, se volvió a apoderar de los labios de Hinata mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas y sus caderas. Luego, en un hábil y sutil movimiento, le quitó la túnica a la chica…Ahora la tenía para él…desnuda y sencillamente perfecta…¡Dios! Si parecía una bella ninfa de los bosques. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más y los poderosos latidos de su corazón se hicieron mucho más fuertes que antes…Con atrevimiento, posó sus manos en los suaves y cálidos pechos de Hinata, estrujándolos con calma primero para después masajearlos juguetonamente.

La chica se sentía en las nubes…de su garganta, se seguían escapando más gemidos de placer. Sentía como el fuerte y cálido cuerpo de Naruto cubría el suyo…sus mejillas aún tenía un sonrojo encantador por la agitación. Sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del rubio y , aunque con un poco de timidez, el palpitante miembro de Naruto…se sorprendió por sentir su dureza, su calidez y su tersura…lentamente, con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, llevó sus dedos a la punta, lo cual hizo el poderoso efecto de excitar aún más al rubio.

-¡Ah! Hinata…eres tan dulce…ah!-el rubio simplemente se dejaba enloquecer por los gestos de la Kunoichi. Pero tuvo que retirar las manos de la chica para ponerlas a los costados de su cabeza. Luego, metió dos dedos en su interior…la joven ahogó un gritito de placer…Dios mío, esto no estaba bien…es decir…¡se sentía tan bien! Pero tenía miedo de enloquecer aún más de lo que estaba…Pero, al parecer, Naruto le leyó la mente…

-No tengas miedo, Hinata-le susurró con la voz ronca, pero no por eso sin su deje de ternura-déjate llevar por mis caricias…déjame mostrarte mis ganas de estar contigo para siempre, aún más allá de la muerte.-mientras decía esto, acercó su rostro a la intimidad de la chica…justo, recordó la tortura a la que había estado sometida su amada…-deja que mis besos alivien todo el dolor y miedo que sentiste mientras estabas en manos de esos miserables- sin más, dirigió sus labios en su intimidad y con su lengua, comenzó a calmar el dolor que había sufrido ella unas horas atrás.

Hinata se dejó llevar por esta sensación…era tan exquisita…¡Oh, por Dios! Creía que perdería el juicio de tanto placer. Luego, el joven, quien no quiso aguantar un segundo más, se posicionó sobre ella.

-¿Estás lista?-le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha con sus dedos.

Al ver que la chica asentía con una mirada en la que la dulzura y el deseo se reflejaban al mismo tiempo, no se hizo esperar dos veces…lentamente, fue entrando a ella. Al sentir esa invasión a su cuerpo, la joven dio un grito de dolor…Si había algo en que debía agradecer, era el hecho de nunca haber sido violada por los Segadores de la Muerte y que Naruto fuese el primero en tomar su inocencia. Al sentir que el dolor desaparecía, acarició los dorados cabellos de Naruto.

-No te violaron, ¿verdad?-preguntó el joven.

-No, nunca lo hicieron-le confesó la joven.- eres el primero para mí.

El chico sonrió ante esto y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a embestirla lentamente, lo cual hizo que ambos se unieran en un concierto de gemidos, gritos y gruñidos. El vaivén de las caderas de ambos iba en crescendo y pronto se hizo más rápido. Las piernas de Hinata instintivamente rodearon la cadera del rubio, quien agradecido, levantó las caderas de la chica hacia la suya para que el contacto fuera mucho más profundo y placentero. Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar al maravilloso éxtasis. Luego de derramarse dentro del cuerpo de la joven, Naruto giró quedando él boca arriba mientras acercaba a Hinata hacia sí para rodearla con sus brazos. La respiración de ambos se iba tranquilizando de a poco.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que te amo, nunca mentí. Ahora, después de esto, estoy seguro de que nada ni nadie volverá a separarnos.

-Naruto-k-pero Hinata se vió silenciada por los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Naruto le dijo tiernamente:

-Ya es hora de que empieces a tratarme por mi nombre…Naruto a secas…Después de todo, para mí serás la única familia que tendré ahora en adelante.

Hinata le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Esta bien, Naruto-le respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos dulcemente- yo siempre estaré a tu lado…te amo.

-Yo también te amo-le dijo el rubio mientras besaba la frente de Hinata. Luego, se incorporaron y se vistieron. Ya tenían que ir con los demás para poder ir de vuelta a las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Antes de marcharse, Naruto le prestó a Hinata su gabardina ya que, según él, la túnica de Hinata estaba aún manchada con su sangre…apenas tuvieran tiempo, irían a un pueblo a buscarle otro atuendo.

Con los demás

-¡ME ALEGRA DE QUE ESTÉS BIEN, LUNITA!-gritó Jim, mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica para sumirla en un cálido abrazo. Obviamente, a Naruto no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó las palabras del ojiesmeralda:

-¡Oye, Pin-head, relájate! Ya te dije que considero a Hinata como mi hermanita menor…pero eso no quiere decir que la deje de llamar Lunita.

Naruto sonrió un poco.

-Jim es bastante cariñoso con sus amigos. Siempre se pone así con Ginny y conmigo. Además, sabes que yo te amo a ti, Naruto-le dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa que derritió el corazón del joven…¡Ah, nunca dejaría de amar a esa chica!

Luego, sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre Hinata, dándole un abrazo grupal. Lo mismo hizo Neji, Kiba y Shino. En cuanto a Sasuke y los demás, le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa y un pulgar extendido hacia arriba.

Naruto hizo unos sellos y transportó a todos con el Hiraishin no jutsu para desaparecer.

Fabiola: Por fin terminé el lemmon… y Naruto…Naruto? (ve la cara embobada de Naruto)

Naruto (sacando chispas de furia): Miren, vuelvo de vacaciones y me encuentro con los capítulos de la Inquisición….pero, ya que escribiste el lemmon, compensaste todo…adoré ver a Hina-chan desnuda por primera vez…(cara de pervertido)

Fabiola: (con una gotita de sudor) parece que se te pegaron las manías de Jiraiya-sama…en fin, vayamos a agradecer los reviews:

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

stefany bm : sí, Mortfield es un desalmado…menos mal que a Hinata la curaron y todo…Pero ahora, jejeje, por fin los tortolitos consolidaron su amor. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te arreglen luego tu PC.

Cuídate.

Namikaze Rock : sSí, los últimos capítulos se volvieron mucho más oscuros…ya dije que iba a pasar esto…pero ahora hay ternura y amor…otra parte más que se cumplió de la profecía…Muchas gracias por tu comentario

Matta ne

Review anónimo: muchas gracias por tu comentario…es que he tenido problemas en casa y por eso, me he demorado bastante.

Matta ne.

Kainthebeast : sí, Kain. Hinata demostró más de una vez tener agallas y fuerza desde el interior de su corazón…a pesar de todo, eligió seguir adelante sin importar si ella salía herida…Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu fic y ya lo estoy leyendo.

Cuídate, Shinobi Shileno.

Matta ne.

Hinathiitha NaruHina : muchas gracias por tu review, compatriota…espero que te guste este capítulo…Cuídate linda. Bye bye

diana carolina : un gusto de nuevo teniéndote como lectora de esta humilde historia que está basada en la Trilogía Gaia de Mägo de Oz… Muchas gracias por tu review y cuídate…Matta ne.

Bueno, eso sería todo:

**Por favor, apoyen a Kain the Beast con reviews. ****Su fanfic se llama "Naruto Choque de Realidades" Está bastante bueno. Acá está el link: **

.net/s/6889235/1/Naruto_Choque_de_Realidades

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia…

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible.

**Saludos y bendiciones para todos.**


	21. Misión: recuperar las armas de Hinata

**Konochiwa**!Sé que deben estar furiosos por haberme demorado en escribir y pido disculpas, pero es que definitivamente mi laptop murió y perdí mis preciados datos….ToT Traducciones, trabajos y mi fanfic…he estado luchando para poder salvar mis datos y ver si lo que se dañó fue la placa madre del laptop. Encima, tuve que lidiar con una clienta que pasó un buen tiempo sin pagarme una traducción…y quería ocupar ese pago para comprarme un laptop nuevo…en fin, pude lograr que me pagara al menos una parte de lo que me debía. Así, que me prestaron este laptop por mientras…y tercero, he estado preparándome para dar de nuevo la PSU (Para los que no son de Chile, la PSU o Prueba de Selección Universitaria es una prueba que mide los conocimientos de secundaria…y depende de cómo le vaya a uno en ese examen para entrar a estudiar en una universidad estatal) Y mientras me preparo para estudiar pedagogía en inglés para complementarla con Traducción, hay un caos en Chile: protestas en contra del Ministro de Educación para que no se privatice la educación, ya que es un derecho para todos…y todos los estudiantes de secundaria y universitarios se han tomado colegios y universidades protestando por sus derechos…aún así, tengo que estudiar y estudiar (sobre todo en matemáticas XD )

Bien, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic la Voz Dormida.

**Un recordatorio:** lean Naruto Choque de Realidades de Kain the Beast…él y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para coordinar ambas historias y escribir después juntos un fanfic…el fic de Kain es la precuela de la Voz Dormida. Además, aviso desde ya, que una vez terminados nuestros fics, Kain y yo haremos en conjunto un fanfic para seguir con la trama de la Voz Dormida. Además, haré otro Naruhina que no tiene nada que ver con la Voz Dormida.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, parte de la trama, las canciones y la historia de Gran Bretaña **no me pertenecen**. Solo le pertenecen **a Kishimoto, a Txus de Fellatio, a Mägo de Oz y al Reino Unido.**

**Ojo: Si bien la historia de los celtas no me pertenecen, lo que hice fue mi propia fantasía entre el mundo ninja y celta. Así que si hay alguien que estudia Historia, pido disculpas. Con todo, NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ATENCIÓN**: **Si son menores de 15 años, mejor no lean, porque lo que viene es bastante fuerte. O bien, lean con alguien que sea mayor de edad.**

**MISIÓN: RECUPERAR LAS ARMAS DE HINATA. KONOHAMARU Y CIA VAN A LA CARGA.**

**Escocia, aldea de las Tierras Altas.**

Hanabi se encontraba en su habitación llorando como una Magdalena. No podía concebir el hecho de que su O-neesan estuviese cargando con un peso enorme…Después de escuchar a los kages y a los jefes de los clanes hablando sobre el detalle de la profecía, su corazón se desgarró por la pena y salió corriendo de allí con el pecho oprimido por el dolor. Su hermana estaba luchando como una valiente, ¿pero a cambio de qué? ¡De su vida! Solo esperaba que volviera viva…o al menos, que trajeran su cadáver intacto…

O-neesan…onnegai…¡VUELVE! ¡NO TE MUERAS, O-NEESAN!...-decía entre amargos sollozos la pequeña.

La aldea estaba triste y lloraba por la suerte de lady Hinata, aquella chica que los había salvado de los ingleses tantas veces. Sabían que la parte de esa profecía tenía que cumplirse, pero no podían evitar sentir el dolor. La joven era muy querida por los celtas.

Sin embargo, todo volvió a la normalidad al ver a la joven cabalgando con los demás novatos de Konoha y Suna, y Lord James. Allí estaba, sana y salva…con una túnica ensangrentada, pero viva…lo había logrado…la gente se abalanzó a recibirla y le hicieron una reverencia respetuosa…lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara y jugara con sus dedos…

-Lunita, tú nunca cambias…siempre serás la misma chica tímida de siempre-le dijo Jim con una sonrisita de complicidad.

Los chicos sonrieron…Hinata es Hinata…nunca cambiaría.

-¡JIM!-se escuchó una voz entremedio de la gente…el joven celta sonrió al reconocer esa cabellera rubia miel y esos ojos azules. Sin dudarlo, se apeó del caballo y corrió a reencontrarse con su amada Sarah, sumiéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Jim, eres un tonto! ¡Creí que no te vería de nuevo!-le reprochó la jovencita mientras lloraba de alivio en los brazos del ojiesmeralda. El joven simplemente le secó las lágrimas y la besó de manera apasionada. Cuando separaron, él le sonrió.

-Tranquila, Sarah…todo está bien…nuestra Lunita está de vuelta con nosotros…y te juro que cuando todo haya acabado, estaremos juntos para siempre…-y poniéndose de rodillas mientras tomaba la nívea mano de la joven judía, le preguntó: Sarah, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Toda la aldea quedó en silencio. Para qué decir de Sarah, quien estaba temblando, mientras de sus bellos ojos caían dos gruesas lágrimas de felicidad.

Miró a Hinata, quién dulcemente asintió con la cabeza. Entonces dijo:

-Sí, ¡Claro que acepto ser tu esposa, Jim!

De la nada, Jim sacó un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones entretejidas de color bronce y un hermoso rubí en su centro. Tomó la nívea mano derecha de la rubia y deslizó en su dedo anular la joya.

-Perfecto...se ve perfecto en tu mano.-confesó el joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica- me has hecho el hombre más feliz en estas tierras.-dicho esto, se apoderó de los labios de la joven en un casto y tierno beso, espectáculo que fue aplaudido por todo el mundo.

Pero, como siempre pasa, algo interrumpió ese acto.

-¡O-neesan!¡O-NEESAN!

Hinata se giró y vió que se trataba de su pequeña hermana Hanabi, quien corría entre medio de la muchedumbre. Iba vestida con un vestido del mismo diseño de su hermana, pero era de color rosa pálido con adornos lila. Su pelo iba semirecogido en una cola trenzada.

La niña siguió corriendo hasta que fue recibida en los brazos de su hermana. La pequeña, al sentir el abrazo de su Hina-chan, comenzó a sollozar y a reprocharla por hacerle pasar un susto de muerte.

-¡Baka!¡Eres una baka, o-neesan!¡Creí que morirías con eso de la profecía…!-se calmó un poco al sentir como Hinata acariciaba sus cabellos de una manera maternal. ¡Cómo había echado de menos esas caricias!-Creí que morirías en medio de la batalla…-añadió mientras dirigió mirada a la de su hermana mayor, quien le sonreía.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Hanabi-chan. Pero ahora, todo terminó. Ahora, tendremos que enfrentarnos una vez más contra los malos. –Se separó un poco de su hermana y puso sus blancas manos en los hombros de ésta.- Y tenemos que estar más preparados que nunca. ¿Lo entiendes, Hanabi-chan!

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Luego, tomó la mano de Hinata y la arrastró hasta donde estaban los jefes feudales.

-Vamos, O-neechan. ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¡O-tousan me autorizó para estar en la reunión.

Naruto, quien veía la escena, sonrió. Vaya, al menos la peor parte de la profecía había terminado. Y quedaba algo más que cumplir. Y además, pudo sellar aún más la relación entre Hinata y él. ¡Ahora, era suya! Con el paso firme, se dirigió al mismo lugar por donde se habían marchado las hermanas Hyuuga.

**En Londres**

Para Mortfield, las cosas iban de mal en peor…tenía Londres entero en medio de una turba de protestas. Por suerte, sus hombres impusieron el orden a punta de violencia…Ese día, hubo muchos desdichados que fueron a dar a la hoguera (si es que eran paganos) o la horca (si eran cristianos). Todo por culpa de esa chiquilla del demonio llamada Hinata Hyuuga. ¡En cuanto tuviera a esa mocosa en sus garras, se las haría pagar por toda la humillación recibida! En cuanto a Uzumaki y al resto de su tropa de niñitos ninjas, les iba enseñar que con Lord Mortfield NADIE se metía y salía vivo para contarlo a las futuras generaciones. Juró que irían a parar en la hoguera.

Cuando vio que el orden en su ciudad estaba restablecido, decidió reunir a sus hombres.

-¡Compañeros ingleses, hemos sido una vez más testigos de cómo estuvimos de matar a la perra hechicera que los celtas tienen como líder! ¡Y vimos como el enemigo, una vez más, se burló de nosotros, llevándose lo que para nosotros era el símbolo de nuestra victoria en Irlanda! ¡Hemos sido testigos de cómo esta mujer ha dejado numerosas viudas y niños huérfanos de sus valientes maridos y padres! ¡Hemos visto como los celtas han arrasado con todo, blasfemando el nombre de Dios! ¡Hemos visto como los extranjeros shinobis han matado sin piedad a nuestros hermanos ingleses! Por eso, los exhorto a no desanimarse y a seguir peleando con valor y honor. Lo haremos por todos nuestros camaradas caídos en esta cruenta guerra…lo haremos por restablecer el honor de nuestro pueblo y Señor…lo haremos por toda la gente civil y libre que anhela tener paz en sus tierras…¡A LAS ARMAS, MIS SOLDADOS! ¡VIVA INGLATERRA! ¡VIVA NUESTRO REY!

-¡VIVA!-gritaron todos los soldados.

**En Escocia**

Los presentes estaban atónitos. Hinata les había terminado de relatar con perfecta serenidad todo con lujos y detalles. De verdad que ese Mortfield era una bestia sin corazón.

Tsunade fue la que rompió el silencio, dándole un tremendo golpe a Naruto, cosa que extrañó a todos.

-¡Eres un grandísimo baka, Naruto!

-¡Auch! ¡Y ahora, ¿por qué me pegas, Tsunade-no baachan?-exigió saber Naruto indignado-¡¿así me recibes por salvar a Hinata?

Como respuesta, la Godaime le dirigió una mirada furibunda que causó que todos tragaran saliva. ¡Esa mujer sí que daba miedo!

-¡No me refiero a eso, Baka! ¡Me refiero al hecho de que salvaste a Hinata, pero que no recuperaste sus armas y la espada de Budicca, que son más que necesarias en esta batalla!¡Le dejaste un buen regalo al enemigo!

Ups! ¡Eso era verdad! Hinata se sintió más que avergonzada… ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta para dejar que le quitaran sus armas! Por su parte, Naruto estaba más que nervioso…y tenía unas ganas de darse de topes de cabeza con la pared por ser tan tonto… ¡¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

-Lady Tsunade, en verdad, no sacamos nada con llorar sobre la leche derramada. Ahora, tenemos que recuperar las armas de Lady Hinata, quien menos culpa tuvo que cumplir la parte más crucial de la profecía. Ni Lord Naruto tuvo la culpa en eso, ya que estaba preocupado por salvar a lady Hinata y cumplir una parte más de la profecía-dijo Merlín con tranquilidad, pero con un tono tan frío que daba entender de que estaba furioso con la actitud de Tsunade.

Hinata, un poco más calmada, dijo:

-Iré a Londres a recuperar mis armas. Esta vez, seré más sigilosa.

-¿Estás loca, Hinata?-le dijo Naruto desesperado- acabas de salir de un peligro enorme.

-Es verdad, Hinata. Si vuelves a aparecer por Londres, te meterán al calabozo de nuevo y todo terminará allí.-señaló Sakura

-Demo, Naruto…-intentó objetar la ojiperla.

-¡Demo nada!-estalló el rubio-No permitiré que te vuelvas a arriesgar.

La sala había quedado en silencio. En realidad, estaban de acuerdo con Naruto. Si Hinata regresaba a Londres a recuperar sus armas, todo estaría perdido. La chica no tuvo más que aceptar a regañadientes. Pero, ¿a quién enviarían?

Entonces, una voz interrumpió.

-Yo lo haré.

Cuando se asomaron todos, vieron que trataba de Hanabi, quien estaba ataviada con una calzas como las de Sakura, una falda celta del mismo estilo de la de Hinata, una sudadera parecida a la de su hermana (solo que de color blanco con violeta oscuro), unas sandalias ninjas como las de Hinata y la banda de Konoha ceñida en su frente.

-Yo iré a buscar las armas de mi O-neechan. Mi hermana ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros. Esta vez, iré a recuperar sus armas, que es lo que al menos puedo hacer por todos.

Todos se quedaron mirando de hito en hito a la niña. Sabían que era valiente y una Hyuuga con mucho talento, pero era algo peligroso para una niña.

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon salieron de su escondite y se pusieron al lado de Hanabi.

-Nosotros también iremos. Ya es hora de que mostremos que ya no somos los mismos niños que se dedican a hacer travesuras infantiles y que tenemos el mismo valor de todos uds.-señaló Konohamaru con decisión en sus ojos.- Hanabi-chan no está sola en esto.

Los otros dos niños asintieron con la cabeza.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos. Quizás, no sería tan mala idea, pero los niños podrían salir heridos de esta misión. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el Mago Merlín se les acercó a ellos y les dio un cariñoso golpecito en la cabeza a cada uno.

-En verdad, Uds. Son muy valientes para atreverse a pedir una misión tan peligrosa. Si bien ya no son los mismos niños de antes, les aconsejo que pierdan su escencia de niños.

Hinata les sonrió y se les acercó.

-Uds. Son el futuro de los ninjas de Konoha. Creo en Uds. Y deposito toda mi confianza en uds. Nunca olviden eso y nunca cambien.-dicho esto, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de los niños, haciendo que Konohamaru y Udon se pusieran rojos y que Hanabi y Moegi se sintieran enternecidas por la confianza que Hinata les tenía. -Konohamaru, no olvides hacerlo esta vez.-le dijo Naruto al pequeño Sarutobi con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Sí, Naruto-oniichan!-exclamó el joven cuadrándose como un soldado.

El rubio sonrió. "Confío mucho en esos niños. Espero que estos años que han estado entrenando haya rendido sus frutos. Menos mal que a Konohamaru le di un haz bajo la manga. Solo espero que sepa qué hacer. Además, Hanabi-chan será de ayuda"

Dicho esto, Hinata los llevó afuera de la cabaña y llamó a su fiel amigo, Phillipe.

-Montarán en mi caballo. Phillipe los protegerá a uds. De cualquier peligro. –dijo la joven mientras acariciaba las crines del corcel, quien acarició el rostro de su dueña en señal de cariño. –Phillipe, ya sabes que hacer.-le susurró la joven.

El caballo relinchó largamente y llamó a tres caballos más para los niños. Luego de montar a Hanabi sobre Phillipe y de ayudar a los otros niños a montar en los suyos, Hinata les brindó un poco de su chackra y la bendición de Gaia para que regresaran sanos y salvos.

-Vayan con cuidado y que la suerte los acompañe.

Dicho esto, los niños partieron rumbo a Londres.

**En Londres**

Gracias a un mapa que Jim les había entregado, los niños lograron memorizar los terrenos del castillo de Mortfield. En realidad, el lugar no les gustaba para nada. Siempre se veía sombrío y muy lúgubre. Una vez cerca de los muros y con la ayuda del Byakugan de Hanabi, los cuatro lograron escabullirse de manera silenciosa sin que nadie los viera.

-Uf!-dijo Udon, secándose el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa.- Creí que nunca llegaríamos.

Hanabi y Moegi, por su parte se prepararon lo mejor que pudieron en caso de que tuvieran que luchar. Konohamaru, por su parte, hizo unos sellos y convocó a una pequeña rana.

-¿Ya sabes a hacer convocaciones?-preguntó Moegi sorprendida.

El niño sonrió.

-Hai. Fue Naruto o-niichan quien me enseñó-confesó el castaño.-bien, ya sabes que hacer-le dijo a la rana.

Obedientemente, el animal dio un brinco y logró entrar segura a la torre donde estaba el dormitorio de Mortfield.

La habitación del malvado era igual que él: tétrica, a pesar de contar con bellas decoraciones de oro y seda, muebles de madera y una enorme cama de dosel. En las paredes, colgaban trofeos de cacería, espadas, látigos, entre otras cosas. La ranita buscó con afán hasta que las vió: las armas de Hinata y la espada estaban intactas. Dando saltitos, se dirigió a la ventana y les hizo señas a los niños, quienes no se lo pensaron y subieron, no sin antes de dejar clones de sombra para que vigilaran. Con mucho cuidado, los niños tomaron las armas, hicieron unos sellos y la envolvieron en unos pergaminos. Hecho esto, Konohamaru hizo otros sellos, convocó a otra rana que se tragó los pergaminos y desapareció ante los ojos de los chunnins.

-Bien, misión cumplida.-dijo Moegi, contenta-ahora, podemos irnos.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, tragaron saliva. Ante ellos, se encontraba el malvado Mortfield, quien los miraba con odio.

-¿Así que tengo ladrones en mi castillo?-temblando de furia, los tomó a cada uno del brazo con su fuerza demoledora -¡¿qué fue lo que me robaron?

-¡No te robamos nada, viejo feo!-le gritó el joven Sarutobi

-¡Sí, vinimos a recuperar lo que es de mi hermana!-le espetó Hanabi con odio en sus ojos.

-Un momento, ¿dijiste "hermana"?- le preguntó el lord-¡contéstame, mocosa! ¿Eres hermana de esa bruja?

Hanabi sí que se estaba poniendo furiosa. Sin pensárselo, le propinó un feroz Juuken en el pecho.

-¡BOFETADA TACÓN!

El hombre, quien no se esperaba ese ataque, cayó de rodillas.

-¡Eso fue por mi hermana!-le gritó la niña con furia.

-¡Hanabi-chan, tenemos que irnos rápido!-la instó con urgencia Moegi.

Los niños rápidamente bajaron de la torre y se fueron corriendo del lugar.

-¡Guardias, atrapen a esos mocosos!-ordenó el Malvado mientras se curaba su herida con chackra curativo.

Los hombres no se hicieron de rogar y salieron persiguiendo a los niños. Moegi, acumulando chackra en sus manos, se paró frente a los tipos golpeó el suelo.

-¡Okasho!

El jutsu sirvió y el suelo se rompió, dejando a los hombres atrapados entre medio de las rocas.

Udon hizo unos sellos y gritó:

-¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!-de su boca, salieron unas llamas tan potentes que no demoraron en convertir en cenizas a los hombres.

Mientras ellos seguían corriendo, más enemigos aparecían en el camino.

-¡RASENGAN!-bramó Konohamaru derribando a varios enemigos.

Hanabi, por su parte derribó a varios grandulones:

-¡Hakke kusho!

Luego de una loca carrera, los niños lograron llegar a la salida donde sus caballos los esperaban. Sin pensárselo, montaron y galoparon a toda velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por un tropel de caballeros y arqueros, quienes no cesaban de lanzarles flechazos que los chunnins a duras penas esquivaban.

-¡Esto no funciona! ¡Si nos atrapan, nos harán puré!-comentó Udon muy preocupado.

-¡¿Se te ocurre una idea, Konohamaru?-preguntó Moegi.

El niño se puso serio y dijo:

-Tendré que usarlo.

Hanabi lo miró con sorpresa y preocupación. El Sarutobi se dirigió a ella y le dijo:

-Hanabi-chan, ¿crees poder echarme una mano junto con Udon?

Sin pensarlo, los niños aceptaron.

-No se preocupen por las heridas. Yo me encargaré de sanarlos.-corroboró Moegi con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros creían que llegarían a alcanzar a los escurridizos niños….ya les enseñarían que la guerra no era un juego en cuanto los torturaran. Grave error.

Konohamaru, con ayuda de Udon, comenzó a hacer una bola de chackra enorme, que estaba tomando proporciones de una espiral de viento gigantesca. Udon movía sus manos cada vez más rápido para moldear el jutsu.

En tanto, Hanabi decidió acumular chackra en sus manos y realizó una de las técnicas que su hermana había creado.

Una vez que la esfera estaba lista, Konohamaru atacó:

-¡Odama Rasengan!

-¡Shugo Hakke rokujuuyonsho!- bramó la Hyuuga mientras movía sus manos de manera tan rápida que apenas se veían. Los hilos de chackra no tardaron en aparecer.

Los hombres recibieron el impacto de ambas técnicas, quedando inconscientes.

Después de protagonizar una enorme carrera, los niños siguieron galopando hasta que se encontraron con un kunai de tres puntas.

-¡Es de Naruto-oniichan! ¡Apresurémosnos!-dijo Konohamaru, mientras sostenía el arma.

En efecto, Naruto apareció y luego volvío a desaparecer con los niños y los caballos.

Mortfield estaba más que furioso. ¡Unos malditos mocosos fueron capaces de vencerlos! ¡Esta vez, iría en serio contra los celtas! No dejaría ni siquiera a los bebés vivos.

**En la aldea.**

Sasuke jugaba con el kunai de tres puntas en sus manos. Estaban en la sala principal del castillo del Rey de Escocia.

Finalmente, aparecieron. Los chicos estaban sanos y salvos.

-¡Lo logramos!-dijo Hanabi haciendo una v de victoria con sus manos.

-Fiu! Ese tipo sí que está loco-confesó el Sarutobi-es muy peligroso.

-Buen trabajo, niños. Lo hicieron muy bien-los felicitó Naruto, mientras les movía los cabellos en son amistoso.

Hinata se les apareció ataviada con un vestido largo azul marino, bañada y totalmente curada. Se veía más majestuosa que nunca y tenía un brillo totalmente distinto: irradiaba paz y sabiduría. En sus manos, llevaba cuatro colgantes con cruces griegas con adornos celtas cada uno.

-Les estoy agradecida por recuperar mis armas. Como premio a su valor y como símbolo de **que** tienen que seguir luchando hasta al final con honor y valentía, les doy estos colgantes de los celtas-dicho esto, les puso a cada uno en el cuello un colgante.

Los niños estaban contentos. Esos colgantes serían para ellos el tesoro más importante para ellos.

-Moegi, por ser una brillante médico y ser muy valiente y noble hasta el final, te doy este regalo-con su chackra, Hinata hizo aparecer una botella pequeña (como la que usa Lucy de las Crónicas de Narnia para curar a los demás. Lo siento, pero esa idea es de C.) con diamantes y un líquido rosa en su interior. Junto con esta botellita, venía un martillo de guerra.-Esta botella tiene parte de mi chackra y el de Gaia. Este líquido sirve para curar en casos extremos de emergencia. Solo necesitas una gotita. Y este martillo de guerra te será muy útil en las batallas. Cuando emplees tu super fuerza, tus técnicas serán aún más fuertes.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-oneechan- agradeció la castaña mientras recibía sus regalos.

A Udon, le dio una espada con rubíes y adornos plateados, un escudo de

-Esta espada y este escudo fueron forjada por los mejores herreros celtas. Tienen chackra de fuego, lo cual te será muy útil para tu estilo katon. Así tendrás poder defensivo y ofensivo al mismo tiempo.

-Arigatou-dijo el niño de lentes con agradecimiento.

A Hanabi, le dio un arco largo con un carcaj de flechas plateadas. Junto a esto, le dio unas dos pequeñas dagas con empuñadura de bronce.

-Hanabi-chan, este arco te será útil. Posees una naturaleza innata para disparar flechazos. Gracias al Byakugan, tus disparos serán aún más certeros. Y estas dagas son muy ligeras como plumas. No son armas arrojadizas, pero sí te servirán para cuando hagas el Shugo hake rokujuuyonsho. Será mucho más letal.

-Arigatou, o-neechan- dijo la pequeña Hyuuga con emoción y en agradecimiento, abrazó a su hermana, quien le acarició sus cabellos de manera maternal.

Finalmente, a Konohamaru se le dio una espada de dos manos y una lanza con punta de diamante.

-Resultaste ser un gran espadachín, un excelente caballero y un talentoso lancero. Esta espada es muy poderosa y requiere de mucha fuerza. Tiene el poder del fuuton en su interior. Y esta lanza te servirá en casos de emergencia cuando un caballero te persiga.

-Gracias, Hinata o-neechan-dijo el pequeño Sarutobi con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Usen bien estas armas…les servirán a futuro-concluyó la joven con un aire parecido a las pitonisas.

Los niños tomaron nota mental sobre eso. Sí, le serían ´útiles estas armas.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos en medio de la sala.

-Tienes un brillo especial, Hinata-le susurró el joven mientras abrazaba a la ojperla.-este día, te ves más radiante que nunca. Esta vez, no dejaré que cometas locuras como la que hiciste en Londres.

Hinata le sonrió.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Tú mismo dijiste que todos hacemos locuras por amor-le dijo la joven divertida mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas.

Sus corazones latían tan rápido, tanto que terminaron por besarse en medio del salón. Cuando se separaron, Hinata dijo:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya va ser de noche.

-Hinata, ¿te puedo pedir algo?-le preguntó el joven.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo en mi cabaña? Ya sabes, los dos solos. Es que quiero tenerte a mi lado esta noche-le pidió el joven con una mirada tierna, pero igual de oscura como la noche, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y jugara con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Está bien, Naruto-le contestó la joven con una mirada dulce-yo también lo necesito.

**Y ese fue el capítulo. **

Lamento tanto la tardanza y por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero necesitaba ideas, pero ahora las tengo y las voy a poner en marcha. Y me estaba quedando sin imaginación. ToT

**Agradezco a:**

**Diana Carolina, Kain the Beast, Hinathiitha NaruHina, Namikaze Rock, stefany bm y a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia de una autora media loca. En serio, lamento tanto la tardanza. Los que les comunico eso sí es que ya falta poco para terminar mi historia.**

**Eso sería.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
